


To Build a Kingdom

by ShingekiNoHyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But don't know how to express it, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Post-Canon, Post-Twilight Princess, Rebuilding Hyrule, Romance, Slow Burn, They do it don't worry, eventually, they both have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiNoHyrule/pseuds/ShingekiNoHyrule
Summary: Ganondorf has been defeated and the Twilight no longer envelops the land of Hyrule. Princess Zelda is in the process of rebuilding Hyrule to its former glory. In the midst of trying to figure everything out, a proposition arises that leaves her speechless: the chance to marry Link, the Hero of Twilight through an arranged marriage.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 166





	1. I. Coming Home

The sun had been shining in the sky for only about an hour, but Princess Zelda had been awake before its rays crept through the window. She had only been back in Hyrule Castle for one week, and she found herself having trouble sleeping. To make matters worse, she hadn’t been sleeping in her own chambers and had been staying in a guest bedroom in the East Wing. 

Sighing, she sat up in bed, her back aching in protest. She was still recovering from being used as Ganondorf’s puppet, a thought that had her grimacing. It was difficult for her to be on her feet for more than an hour, and she was distraught at the fact that archery proved too painful to do. The thought of being “Puppet Zelda,” a memory that she failed to remember (thankfully), brought forth feelings of shame and guilt. She knew that Link hadn’t wanted to hurt her, she knew it in the way he had apologized profusely after they had killed Ganondorf.

Zelda stood up, reaching her arms overhead to stretch even though her body creaked in defiance. A busy day was ahead of her and, although she was grateful to have a schedule again, she was still exhausted from the events of the past month. Gandondorf had only been defeated for not even a month, with the Twilight banished and the Mirror connecting Hyrule and its Twilight realm destroyed. Reconstruction was of the utmost importance, so she had gathered a small group of soldiers who remained, along with Link, and had traveled around Hyrule for three weeks to take note of damage and to see what each town needed in terms of supplies and aid. Her people had been grateful and happy to see her unscatched and healthy, and were all relieved to know that their leader was still intact.

She had also made it a point to introduce Link as the Hero of Twilight to every Hylian she met, also making sure to let them know that the Three Goddesses had chosen him. He had been flustered at first, especially since a few people recognized him from his adventure. They had thanked him profusely and had offered everything they had to thank him, but he had refused. He had assisted the soldiers in any tasks that needed immediate attention and had even gone out and done some hunting and gathering when necessary.

During her travels, she had gotten quite close with Link. She had learned more about him and was quite fascinated with the person he had become. He told her about his life in Ordon herding cattle and goats, learning the simple ways of a farming life. Zelda had met Rusl a few times before so hearing Link’s stories about him warmed her heart. He told her few tales about his travels, and she was sure he wanted to put certain events behind him. She admired his strength and dedication to everything that he did, even if it was just helping an old lady with cleaning her home. They had formed a quiet bond, making time to talk to each other throughout their three week survey.

It was because of this that Zelda now found herself feeling some sort of attraction towards him.

A flush crept along her skin as she walked towards the window, her gaze moving to the courtyard. The West Wing, where her quarters were, had just finished its renovation and would be opened today after a brief ceremony she was hosting. It was only the beginning of Hyrule’s reconstruction, with a council meeting scheduled for after the ceremony to discuss construction plans for the rest of the land.

A quiet knock pulled Zelda out of her reverie and she turned towards the door, calling out for them to enter. The door opened and a young girl about Zelda’s age walked in, curtsying politely before flashing her a friendly smile.

“Good morning, Your Highness. How are you feeling this morning?”

Mila had been Zelda’s personal handmaiden for about three years now, taking over the role from her mother when she had passed. She was a humble, bright girl who was quick-witted and unafraid to speak what was on her mind. Her blonde hair was usually pulled into a low bun, showing a youthful face that always showed her expressions. Zelda had gotten quite close to Mila the past three years, and she considered her her closest confidant. She was quick to take note of Zelda’s moods and often knew how to quickly react.

“Mila, good morning. I find myself quite restless this morning.”

“Oh? How come?”

Zelda moved to sit in front of her vanity so Mila could begin combing and braiding her hair. They usually took this time to catch up with each other at the beginning of the day. Since returning from her survey, however, she hadn’t had a chance to see Mila as she had been running around making sure the Castle hadn’t completely collapsed while she was gone.

“I’m going to guess that you are restless because you didn’t sleep, right Zelda?”

“Right as usual, Mila. I guess my sleeping schedule is still on par with my traveling one.”

“Up at dawn. That must be a drain on you.”

Zelda chuckled wrly. “A complete drain.”

Mila often took her time combing her hair because she knew it relaxed Zelda. She was often under stress and rarely had time to sit back and breathe. Mila tried to create those calm moments when necessary.

“How did your surveying go? I heard from a few soldiers that it was quite successful.”

“It was. We made great progress in taking note on what needs to be repaired and what supplies are needed.”

“I  _ also _ heard that Link was quite popular with the citizens. I suppose everyone is always eager for a hero.”

Zelda flushed again. Mila was quite a big fan of Link and knew how close the Princess and the Hero had become. She had taken note immediately when the two had returned from the desert, taking note of the way the two exchanged quiet looks to communicate. When she had heard that Zelda had insisted Link come along on the survey, she had confirmed it. Now she always slid Link into their conversations because it humored her to see Zelda’s reaction.

“He was. Many of our citizens found they could utilize him in various tasks. I saw a lot of homes cleaned and weeds pulled.”

Mila burst out laughing, pausing in her braiding to try and compose herself.

“My, what an image to see! The Hero of Twilight  _ pulling weeds _ . How humorous.”

“Link thought so too. He didn’t mind, it reminded him of his life in Ordon.”

Zelda noticed the faint smile on Mila’s face. She loved how Link had led a simple life before the Twilight had appeared.

“I guess he enjoyed that, then.”

They fell into a comfortable silence while Mila finished up braiding her hair. Once she finished, it was time for her to assist Zelda in getting dressed. They stepped behind the privacy changing wall and Zelda began removing her nightgown.

“How did surveying go spending time with Sir Link?”

Anytime Mila referred to the Hero as “Sir Link,” Zelda knew that she was about to start prying and teasing her.

“It went well, thank you.”

“Well? That’s all? I thought you would come back at least saying he professed his love for you.”

“ _ Mila _ ,” Zelda turned around, eyes wide with embarrassment.

“What? It’s very obvious there is an attraction between you two. You  _ were _ the one who told me you worked flawlessly as a team when fighting the Evil King.”

“That doesn’t automatically denote attraction, Mila.”

“But it goes beyond that! The attraction between you two is so blatantly  _ obvious _ . I mean, it couldn’t be more perfect! The chosen Princess and her chosen hero!”

“ _ Mila _ .”

She held her hands up then, which resulted in Zelda’s dress pooling at her feet.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop. For now.”

Mila bent down to grab the dress and helped pull it up, getting to work on tying the laces on the back. Zelda sucked in a breath, her mind wandering back to her schedule for the day. Her thoughts were interrupted again by Mila, who had asked her a question.

“I’m sorry?”

“I asked what your schedule for the day is.”

“Oh, well, after breakfast I’m holding a small ceremony to celebrate the West Wing being rebuilt.”

“Ah, thank the Goddesses. I am getting absolutely  _ tired _ of this East Wing.”

Zelda chuckled and continued. “After the ceremony, we are having our first Council meeting to discuss what’s next to reconstruct. Then I’m holding court for the first time since this all occurred.”

“Oh, goodie. Court!”

Zelda snorted at her comment, turning around so Mila could finish adjusting her dress. They stepped away from behind the privacy wall and Mila walked back to the vanity to grab her headpiece. She gingerly placed it on Zelda and stepped back, a large grin on her face.

“My, how I missed our morning routine.”

She offered her arm to Zelda so they could walk down together for breakfast. They chatted lightly on the way down and arrived in the Great Hall. The dining table was filled with various lords, ladies, and courtiers, all chatting amongst themselves. Servants were bustling about placing pitchers of water and fresh orange juice along the table. Mila dropped her off at her seat at the head of the table before curtsying and rushing off to join the other maids at their table.

Zelda smoothed her skirts down as she sat, glancing around to observe what was going on around her. Ezlo, her Lord President, sat on her right and greeted her warmly. To her left was the man underneath him, Shikashi, who stepped in for Ezlo whenever he was unable. He was very good at soothing conflict during Council meetings and always provided solutions to any problems presented. He also greeted her warmly and asked how the surveying went. She realized at that moment this was the first time she had spoken to anyone on the Council since returning so she gave him a brief summary.

As she listened to Shikashi speak, her eyes continued to glaze over the table. Her eyes landed on Link, sitting halfway down the table. He was squeezed in between a group of middle aged ladies who seemed to be chatting his ears off. One of them, whom she recognized as Lady Verona, was married to one of the councilmen, Lord Shiro, who was the Councilman for Lanayru. She was laying it on quite thick with Link, who was oblivious to it all. He glanced around the table while he attempted to tune her out until his eyes landed on Zelda’s. She felt her heart stop for a second before she quickly composed herself and gave him a gentle smile.

The smile he gave her in return was akin to the sun appearing in the middle of a cloudy day.

She shyly turned away and returned her focus to Shikashi, who was  _ still _ going on. Ezlo gave her an apologetic look. Zelda returned it with a grimace before noticing that the dining table was full and everyone was ready to eat. She excused herself from the conversation and stood up, eyes glancing sharply at everyone. The silence that followed was immediate and deafening. A polite smile graced her face and she bowed her head slightly.

“Good morning, everyone. I hope we have all had a restful night. I am excited to once again be here in the Castle. Following breakfast, I will be holding a small ceremony to celebrate the finished construction of the West Wing.”

There was a quiet buzz as everyone began to comment on the quickness of how construction had finished. Her eyes once again moved over to Link, who was beaming at her with a proud grin. She felt her face warm up so she proceeded to clear her throat.

“Before we begin breakfast, please allow me to bless the meal.”

The silence returned and everyone at the table bowed their heads. Zelda lifted her right hand and a soft glow emanated from the back of her hand.

“May the Great Three bless this meal and ensure that it provides nothing but blessings to everyone here. To Din, who was responsible for crafting Hyrule. To Nayru, who created our laws to ensure our safety. To Farore, who created us and blessed us with life. To these Three, we ask for their blessing and prosperity.”

The glow grew brighter until it engulfed the entire table, the Goddesses making sure to bless every single thing on the table. Once the glow diminished, everyone lifted up their heads and smiled fondly at the Princess.

“Please, enjoy this meal.”

The dining hall was filled once again with the sound of chatter with the addition of utensils clinking. The Princess had her own personal plate served at that moment and a servant quickly poured a mug of warm tea for her. Ezlo took a bite of his eggs and swallowed quickly before turning to Zelda.

“I’m looking forward to your ceremony, Your Highness. It will be nice to settle back into my own quarters again.”

“I agree. There’s just  _ something _ about the East Wing.”

The rest of breakfast went smoothly and people began to filter out of the Great Hall to begin their days. Zelda took note of who made their way to the courtyard for her ceremony and was relieved to see Link among them. Ezlo waited for her to finish and escorted her outside. A small crowd of people were scattered about, talking amongst themselves as they waited for Zelda. She noticed that Lady Verona was  _ still _ clinging on to Link and she felt annoyance rise in her.

A few construction workers were hanging by the door leading into the West Wing. Once they spotted Zelda approaching, they all immediately stopped talking and sunk down into bows. She gestured for them to rise and greeted them politely before asking if there were any additional concerns.

“No Princess, everything is in order. The damage wasn’t too extensive, thank the Goddesses. You will be able to move in whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Ichiro. Please, have you and your men take the rest of the week off. I will call on you all when we have decided what will be rebuilt next.”

They all bowed again and made their way out of the courtyard. Zelda turned around and clasped her hands together happily.

“If I could get everyone’s attention, please!” she called out.

The crowd fell quiet and turned to face her.

“I want to hold a small ceremony to celebrate the rebuilding of the West Wing. I think it is important that we take note of this, as this is only the first step.”

Her eyes flickered about, taking notes of everyone watching her. Link was watching her intently, his blue eyes sharp as he took her in.

“My father insisted that we live in the West Wing of the castle. He used to tell me that it was a subtle way to honor the Goddesses. The Three Goddesses completed creating our wonderful land just as the sun set on their masterpiece. The sun always sets in the West in our beautiful Hyrule, so my father saw it fit that our quarters be in the West Wing.”

A low murmur filled the courtyard as the crowd were awed by her words. Zelda waited a moment before continuing on.

“This is only the first step in rebuilding our kingdom. We have defeated a great evil and we will move forward. Hyrule will once again become a beacon of light and hope for its citizens. This is only the beginning.”

The crowd broke out into applause and she flushed at the response. She bowed her head in thanks and let them know she would now be blessing the building. Just like she had in breakfast, she raised her right hand and the glow returned. She said a quick prayer and asked the Goddesses for their protection against any future evil and to watch over everyone who entered the West Wing. She thanked everyone for their time and watched as everyone walked off. Ezlo praised her speech and said he would meet her with the rest of the Council upstairs. She thanked him and turned around to come face to face with Link. Zelda let out a squeal of surprise before clutching her chest in an attempt to regain her composure. Chuckling, he sunk down into a bow before flashing her a grin.

“Good morning, Your Highness. That was a mighty fine speech that you delivered. Very impressive.”

During their travels, she had noticed that he had a faint Ordon accent. She had remarked on it and, embarrassed, admitted he had noticed it had begun to fade throughout his adventure. Now, back at the castle, the accent had faded and he spoke in a neutral accent. There were moments when the accent peeked back out, mostly when he was speaking using his Ordon slang.

She found it quite endearing.

“Why thank you, Sir Link. I truly appreciate your words.”

“Also, what is with this talk about me joining the Royal Council?”

Zelda had entertained the idea of Link joining the Royal Council after seeing the way he handled himself while they were traveling. She could see he had a natural leadership about him and that he could offer insight to the Hylian Royal Army. Zelda knew Ezlo was interested in having him named as General, since he had proved himself beyond worthy.

“Why yes, I thought Ezlo had approached you about this. We think you would be a worthy addition to the Council. You could provide wonderful advice to our army.”

He offered his arm then and she gently took it. He led her towards the central part of the Castle towards the Meeting Hall.

“Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! I've been planning this story for such a long time now & I'm excited to FINALLY have it published. My goal is to publish a new chapter every Saturday, so look forward to those updates ! My tumblr is the same as my username (ShingekinoHyrule) so if you have any questions or want to chat, hit me up !
> 
> My idea for this fic came from my intense love for Twilight Princess & ZeLink. Given the fact that Zelda was basically the sovereign of Hyrule (since she was the only ruler), it was only natural that she would have to be crowned Queen rather quickly. I'm a HUGE sucker for the Princess and her Knight tropes, so I had to think of a way to incorporate that into LoZ. I thought things through & BAM ! Arranged marriage. I have the whole story mapped out so hold on for a wild ride ;)


	2. II. Think and Wonder, Wonder and Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda meets with the Council for the first time since returning from her travels to move forward with rebuilding Hyrule. Following the meeting, a special guest joins her for court.

Link escorted the Princess to the Meeting Hall and dropped her off at her seat, bowing deeply before he made his way to his own spot. From her seat at the head of the table, she could see that they were the last two to arrive. Ezlo, just like during breakfast, sat to her right with Shikashi to her left. They both greeted her politely. She called for the Council’s attention and they fell quiet quickly. Zelda gave the meeting a quick blessing from the Goddesses and sat down in her seat.

“Thank you all for attending our first Council meeting since the fall of Ganondorf. I am glad to see that we are all doing well.”

They all thanked her and bade her the same. The Council was a small group, made up of courtiers who represented each region of Hyrule. She had already seen Lord Shiro, the Lanayru representative, this morning at breakfast. To his right was Lord Bagu, an older gentleman who came from a long line of courtiers who had always represented Hyrule Castle Town. To Lord Shiro’s left was Lord Papahl, the Faron representative. He was one of the younger members of the Council and Zelda’s father had personally chosen him due to his bravery and allegiance to his small village near the Faron Woods. On Lord Papahl’s left was Lord Richard, a man of Gerudo ancestry who was the Desert representative. He was a handsome man who had apparently been the last Gerudo man to be born in his lifetime. Zelda was quite fond of him because he was wise beyond his years and, quite possibly, more wise than everybody on the Council combined.

Directly across from Zelda sat Lord Vaati, the Eldin representative. He was not much older than Zelda and was often sarcastic and sardonic. Just like Lord Bagu, he came from a long line of courtiers who had settled in Kakariko and had profited off Goron metals to create jewelry and other precious commodities. They had become quite wealthy and had worked directly with the Royal Family for centuries before becoming a part of the Royal Council. Zelda was not fond of him at all and felt as if he constantly had some sinister plot up his sleeve. She was courteous to him when necessary but often went out of her way to avoid him.

To Ezlo’s right was Ashei, who was the Peak representative. She had declined to take on any title and had insisted to simply be called Ashei instead of Lady Ashei. Rusl sat next to her, representing Ordon. Just like Ashei, he had refused to take on the Lord title. The Hylian Royal Army commander, Viscen, sat beside Rusl with Link on his right. With Link’s addition, the Council now stood at eleven. Zelda felt quite proud of her Council and was confident they would be able to rebuild Hyrule fairly quickly.

“Right, well, let us proceed with the meeting.”

Zelda gave a detailed summary about the results of the survey and gave a list of supplies and aid that each village needed. She gave each respective representative a list of their specific needs for their provinces before they moved onto the next topic. Construction was discussed next and Lord Bagu suggested that Castle Town be fixed since, in his eyes, it served as the center of Hyrule and served as a beacon for the rest of the country. The Princess agreed and made a note to let Ichiro know so his men could begin preparations. The next and final topic was in regards to the army.

“Sadly, we did lose quite a large amount of our men when Zant and his minions attacked. We need to quickly rebuild our Army to ensure that, in the case another disaster strikes, we are prepared. We need to quickly train any interested men so we may be protected.”

Zelda turned to Link then, gesturing to him.

“Sir Link, do you have any ideas on how to both gain interest and to train these soldiers swiftly?”

A murmur of surprise filled the room then at Zelda’s address of Link. Even the Hero himself was surprised. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

“I have actually discussed this with Commander Viscen. We have discussed sending small groups of soldiers to each village and having them perform basic drills to showcase what to expect. To build a relationship with the people, we could have them stay for a day or two to assist the people, just like we did during our surveying.”

“I also think it would be great to mention that Sir Link will be training new soldiers,” Viscen spoke up then. “There is no harm in advertising our great Hero.”

Chuckles broke out then, and Zelda couldn’t help but smile.

“I think that is a great idea,” Lord Papahl said. “I think in a time after a crisis it is important to bring the people together. Building repertoire using the soldiers is a way to cause pride in our country and ignite the want to serve.”

“I second Lord Papahl,” Lord Richard cut in.

“Are we all in accordance, then?” Zelda asked.

The Council all nodded their approval. The way Lord Vaati rolled his eyes did not escape Zelda but she knew better than to question him about it.

“Alright. Well, I believe that concludes this meeting then. I thank you all for your time and contributions to this meeting. May the Goddesses continue to bless us all.”

They all thanked her and stood up to go. A few Council members stopped to compliment Link on his contribution and welcomed him to their small circle. He thanked them, a light flush present on his cheeks. Ezlo jumped into her field of vision then, his white bun obscuring her view of Link.

“Princess, I hate to disturb your ogling but I must remind you, after lunch, you are to hold the first court since the Twilight appeared. We have a long list of citizens who have requests wanting to be heard.”

“ _ Ezlo _ . You’re just as bad as Mila. Ogling, really?

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Well, what else should I call it? Observing? Longing?”

“ _ Ezlo _ .”

Zelda had always considered Ezlo her second father since she was a girl and, since her actual father’s death, he had stepped in and become the main father figure in her life. Just like Mila, he knew Zelda very well and worked in sync with her all the time. 

“As much as I love to joke around with you, Your Highness, we really must get you to lunch. Come now.”

Her eyes moved back to Link, who was talking with Commander Viscern excitedly. Ezlo cleared his throat and moved his head slowly back into Zelda’s view.

“Zelda?”

“Ezlo, would it be alright with you if Link joins me for court today? I’ve found that he provides valuable advice for different situations.”

A look of surprise crossed his face then, and he looked between Zelda and Link.

“Oh, well, that is a surprise. I’ve never heard of a Council member joining court.”

“I found through our travels together that he is a very well versed advisor.”

Her Lord President exchanged another look between the Princess and Hero before a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

“Very well. I will let the Hero know that his presence is needed for court.”

He rushed off to grab Link and Zelda made her way out of the Meeting Hall. Just as she stepped into the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Link standing there. He bowed deeply before offering his arm to her.

“So, court huh? I thought Ezlo was joking. Is this part of being a Council member?”

“It is part of being the Hero. I think you give wonderful advice and I’m sure we will receive very  _ colorful _ complaints today.”

He chuckled, steering her towards the staircase to make their way to the Dining Hall.

“Well, at least we get to eat before partaking in it.”

They ate lunch in peace, joining the other lords, ladies, and courtiers from breakfast and settling into light conversations. Ezlo kept casting glances between the Hero and Princess, sipping his tea while shooting Zelda a knowing look. She pointedly chose to ignore his looks and ate her lunch in silence.

Following lunch, Link walked over to her seat and offered his arm once again. They walked over to the Main Hall of the Castle, talking about their meal and guessing what requests and complaints they would hear today. Ezlo was waiting for them by the door and he greeted them happily, casting a quick look to Zelda before walking them in.

“Presenting Her Highness, Princess Zelda Harkinian Nohansen and the Hero of Twilight, Link of Ordon.”

Link walked them over to the throne and bowed as he left her at the seat. Ezlo had pulled Zelda’s throne from her time as a Princess next to her father’s throne, which was now rightfully hers. Link stood in front of his "throne" and turned forward, eyes roaming the hall. A line of knights stood against the walls, eyes trained forward as the doors opened and the first citizen approached the duo. Ezlo and Shikashi were standing at the bottom of the steps in front of Link and Zelda. If their schedules permitted, they often accompanied Zelda to court and gave advice where she was unable to give a decent answer. Link noticed the citizen was in his forties and seemed nervous to speak to the Princess.

He sank to one knee and bowed his head deeply.

“Your Highness. Thank you for your time.”

“Of course, good sir. Tell me, what is your name?”

He looked up and the nervous expression from before appeared once again.

“Gerard, Your Highness.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gerard. How can we help you today?”

He began to explain that, before the Twilight, he had run a successful business selling homewares and furniture that he had made himself. Now that Hyrule was in a state of peace, he was wondering if businesses would be receiving funds to help rebuild and start up once again.

Ezlo and Shikashi whispered amongst themselves and Gerard peered at them anxiously.

“Do not fret, Gerard. We are planning on rebuilding Castle Town in the next coming days. We will be assisting every single citizen and their homes, including businesses. We also want to ensure that funds are spent wisely, so we will be speaking to other businesses to see how funds can be split equally.”

He seemed satisfied by this answer and a look of relief painted his features. He bowed again deeply and thanked her before turning on his heel and rushing out.

“Is court always this easy?” Link murmured to Zelda, leaning towards her.

She laughed, which caused Ezlo and Shikashi to turn around and glare at her.

“Oh, no. We got lucky. The requests are either outrageous or just simply ridiculous. This is only the beginning.”

The next few citizens came in asking about construction and their worries about it obstructing their daily lives. The next few citizens after that were asking about hosting celebrations, with a few asking if there could be a budget to build more bars in the town. Link couldn’t help but cut in for this one.

“I believe Telma’s bar is more than satisfactory. If the concern is more bars, perhaps funds can be put to remodel her bar and create more space?”

“I hear Telma is quite popular in town,” Ezlo cut in. “I think that would be a great idea.”

“I agree as well,” Shikashi hummed. “I don’t believe we need a large number of  _ watering holes _ in Castle Town.”

Zelda snorted and whispered to Link, “He only says that because he would be at every single one every night.”

He chuckled and leaned towards her. “That explains why he’s so tired in the mornings, eh? I guess I understand his secret to staying sane.”

She giggled and cleared her throat as the next citizen walked in. This person was a young woman who babbled on and on about funding for some lovematching business but Shikashi immediately ushered her out. Zelda and Link couldn’t help laughing once she had left the room, exchanging amused glances with each other.

The rest of court went that way, with the two whispering and exchanging jokes with each other the entire time. They finished in time for dinner, with Ezlo praising Link for keeping his composure the whole time and for giving knowledgeable advice.

“Perhaps you should join us more often,” he suggested.

“Maybe so. I’ll think about it, Lord President,” he grinned.

“Thank you for joining us, Sir Link. If you’ll excuse me, I will be taking dinner in my quarters.”

“I will let the cooks know, Your Highness,” Ezlo said, bowing before rushing off.

“Rest well, Zelda. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Link asked hopefully.

“Of course. Rest well and take care, Link.”

He pressed her knuckle to his lips and kissed it lightly. Smiling, he bowed before turning and making his way to the Dining Hall. Zelda felt her heart pounding the entire time she made her way to the West Wing and back to her own bedroom. When she opened her door, Mila was standing there, folding a summer dress of hers when she walked in.

“Oh! Zelda! Welcome back to your quarters!”

She chuckled. “Thank you, Mila. How are you?”

“I washed all of your clothes that have been locked in here while you were staying in the East Wing. I also washed the clothes you traveled with. Every single piece of your clothing is clean, minus the ones you are currently wearing.”

“I appreciate that, thank you so much.”

She walked over to the fireplace and collapsed into one of the armchairs. Mila had lit a fire shortly before she had arrived and Zelda felt relaxed feeling the heat on her body.

“How was your day? Did the Council meeting go well?”

Mila began removing Zelda’s shoes and stockings, moving towards her wardrobe to get her night gown.

“It went extremely well. I was worried how the Council would react to Link joining but they were very civil.”

“Zelda, you didn’t tell me Link was joining the council!”

She blinked, turning from her armchair to face Mila.

“I didn’t? I thought I mentioned it this morning, I apologize.”

“Well, what is his purpose on the Council?”

They were interrupted then by a knock on the door, and a maid entered with Zelda’s dinner. She placed it on the table adjacent to her and bowed before rushing out. Mila sat next to her and rested her elbows before leaning forward.

“Well? His purpose?”

Zelda took a small bite of the roasted cucco before answering.

“He will be assisting Viscen with the army and training. Ezlo thought it best to include him.”

“Uh huh. And court?”

She took a bite of her mashed potatoes before continuing.

“Link actually joined me today. He kept me quite entertained.”

Mila fell silent then and Zelda managed to eat in peace for five minutes. She was taking a sip of her tea when Mila began to talk once again.

“Zelda, are you and Sir Link planning on marrying?”

Zelda choked on her tea then, coughing and spluttering loudly as she dropped the teacup. Mila immediately jumped up and helped her stand up, patting her back and grabbing a handkerchief to help her clean up. Once Zelda had calmed down, she quietly apologized to Mila and sat back down.

“Come, let us get you changed. Your dress is soiled, you need to be comfortable before bed.”

She led her to her wardrobe and helped her untie the dress before yanking it off and slipping Zelda’s nightgown over her head. Mila threw the tea stained dress into a basket and led her back to the armchairs.

As she sat down, Zelda couldn’t stop her head from spinning from Mila’s words.  _ Marriage? _ That topic hadn’t crossed her head  _ once _ since Ganondorf’s defeat. She knew she would have to take the Queen title fairly soon, and, in order to keep the Royal bloodline going, she  _ would _ have to marry and produce an heir. But so soon? She had hoped that she could discuss that matter with Ezlo once Hyrule was completely rebuilt and back in complete power.

She was broken out of her reverie by Mila’s voice, which sounded urgent and worried.

“Zelda? I’m so sorry for that. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m okay. Thank you, Mila, for changing me.”

They fell silent for a minute before she heard Mila hesitating to talk.

“. . . Yes, Mila?”

“No, no, it’s nothing. Go on and finish your dinner.”

Sighing, Zelda began eating her dinner again. She figured she would try to continue the conversation from earlier.

“How was your day, Mila? I didn’t have a chance to ask.”

“Busy as usual. But I don’t mind it, busy is good.”

“I hope you weren’t moving all of my belongings alone,” Zelda frowned.

“No, no, a few soldiers helped me out. They took care of everything while I began your laundry.”

“Were you doing my laundry all day? Mila, you know you’re allowed to take a break.”

Mila chuckled, turning to face Zelda from the adjacent seat.

“I did take a break, actually. When I went down to lunch, I ran into Ezlo and we caught up for a little bit. I forgot how absolutely  _ entertaining _ Ezlo is to conversate with. He asked about my duties and I asked how his day was going. He was  _ very _ stressed about finding you a husband and I jokingly suggested Link and -”

Mila had a bad habit of rambling once she went on about anything. The words seemed to flow out of her mouth once she got started and, oftentimes, was not aware of what she had said. It was part of the reason Zelda enjoyed her company; she knew she wouldn’t have to do much of the talking but merely listen instead.

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

Mila stopped in her ramblings to look at Zelda confused.

“What?”

“Did you tell Ezlo that Link should be my  _ husband _ ?”

She flushed, reaching up to scratch her neck.

“Mila, is that why you asked me if Link and I are marrying?”

Her handmaiden hesitated, twisting her hands repeatedly in her lap.

“ _ Mila _ !”

She sighed then, getting up and walking over to Zelda so she could kneel before her.

“Let me explain. I ran into Ezlo on my way down to lunch in between washing your clothing. He was beyond happy to see me so we stopped to talk for a few minutes. He asked about my day so I told him I was in the middle of washing your clothes. I asked about his day and he told me he was on his way to court. I wanted to make sure he was doing okay, since he tends to carry a heavy workload.”

Zelda nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

“He began to babble on about his schedule, you know how he does. I knew he was worried and stressed so I let him talk. He went on about construction and budgets and then mentioned the King, which confused me because your father has been gone a while. I stopped him there and asked what he meant by that.”

Mila sucked in a breath, eyes nervously peering at Zelda from her spot on the floor.

“He admitted to me that he has begun thinking about your position as Queen and how the position of King will need to be filled. He was so stressed out and said, since we are in a state of repair, he’s worried of someone from an outside kingdom marrying in and taking over the kingdom. If he were to marry you to someone here, he wouldn't even know where to start. Most of the noblemen he knows are old or married off, so he began to panic.”

Mila stood up then and strode over slowly to the fire, her back to the Princess.

“Link’s name slipped out of my mouth. He was the first person I thought of, if I’m being quite honest. We’re often talking about him and we had just been talking about you two this morning. I tried to take it back and pretended I was joking, but he took it seriously.”

Zelda reached up to rub her temples but let Mila continue uninterrupted.

“Ezlo asked me what my reasoning behind my choice was and I wasn’t sure how to respond. What was I supposed to say, because I think you two would be lovely together? I scrambled for an answer and said I thought it would be best for appearances. The kingdom would adore the Princess and her Chosen Hero. I told him I knew Link isn’t of royal blood but I mentioned that the Great Three had chosen him and that was worthy enough in my opinion.”

“And?” Zelda asked harshly. “What came of this?”

Mila slowly turned around, cheeks flushed from both the heat of the fire and shame.

“He thanked me for the wonderful idea and walked off, muttering under his breath about it.”

Zelda rose from her armchair then and stalked angrily over to Mila.

“Mila, for the love of the goddesses, what possessed you to do this?!”

She flinched at the Princess’s harsh tone and her lip quivered as she fought back tears. Mila had great respect for Zelda and was beyond honored to serve her. She went out of her way to ensure that the Princess was comfortable and satisfied with what she needed. Mila didn’t take for granted her close friendship with the Princess and always made sure not to cross the line. But she knew, in this moment, she had indeed crossed the line.

“I am so sorry, Your Highness. I know I have crossed a very personal line and I severely apologize for that. I will take my leave now and let you rest if you wish.”

She sunk down into a deep bow and turned away from Zelda to leave her quarters. Zelda bit her lip, realizing her tone had come off harsher than she had intended and she immediately regretted it. She knew Mila hadn’t meant anything and, cornered by Ezlo unexpectedly, had blurted out whatever had come to mind. Mila had always proved to be trustworthy and reliable and, before this, had given her no reason to doubt her.

“Wait, Mila,” she called out.

The blonde handmaiden stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, eyes shining with tears. Her lips were quivering and she quickly bit down on it to keep from crying. Sighing, Zelda opened her arms to signal to Mila to come give her a hug. She quickly complied and ran into the Princess’s arms, letting out a soft sob and apologizing profusely.

“I am so sorry, Zelda. I did not mean to betray your trust. I feel so truly honored and  _ blessed _ to be your personal handmaiden and I -”

“Mila, Mila, please slow down. It is alright, I forgive you. I know how Ezlo gets rather well, unfortunately.”

She pulled away from Mila to peer down at her.

“Please, don’t beat yourself up. It is alright, really. I was just caught off guard.

Zelda gave her a soft pat on the back before turning and retreating back to her armchair. Her mind was still reeling from Mila’s question. Her and  _ Link _ getting married? She hadn’t even considered it at this point. What were the chances of that even happening? Sure, the two had gotten quite closer and were very comfortable with each other but  _ marriage _ ? It went beyond the idea, it meant that Link would be crowned Prince Consort and, eventually, King Consort. He would have to take on various responsibilities, even more than he was already handling. She was afraid of how the Council would react, especially considering Link’s commoner status.

Mila’s soft voice broke her out of her thoughts once again.

“Princess, if I may be so frank with you, do you . . . harbor feelings for the Hero?”

“I . . .” She was caught off guard by the question. Of course the two always danced around the subject, but she had never outright admitted that she was attracted to him. She stood up from her armchair and strode off to her window. 

“I do, but as royalty, I fear that he stands no chance of being a King, even if he were to become Prince Consort first. The Council will tear him to shreds for his commoner status. Even if he becomes General, he was still a farmer before this all occurred.”

“General? I thought he was assisting Viscen for now?”

“I’ve heard whispers about him becoming General. Ezlo had suggested it to me when I returned from my travels.”

Mila walked over to the window and stood beside Zelda, peering up at her with curious eyes.

“Well, I feel that would give him an additional boost. He’s already seen in a positive light by the rest of the land, why not with the Council?”

“Politics, my dear. It is always politics.”

She patted her shoulder and turned to look at her.

“Mila, go ahead off to bed. The only thing I ask is that you take my dinner tray down, please.”

She nodded and turned to the table, rushing to grab the tray before turning to Zelda and bowing.

“Good night, Zelda. May you rest well and have sweet dreams.”

Mila rushed to the door and closed it quietly behind her. Sighing, Zelda made her way to her bedroom and smiled at the sight of the familiar setting, moving towards the bed. She pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, immediately feeling relaxed. The fire in the main part of her quarters had already dimmed out and was beginning to smolder. She was delighted to be back in the confines of her personal quarters and was excited to get a good’s night sleep. Her eyes began to flutter shut and her mind began to run through the events of the day.

Her eyes flew open.  _ Marriage _ .

Could she actually picture herself married to Link? Could she picture a future with him? Would she be comfortable continuing the royal bloodline with him?

She flushed at the thought. It was time for her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me FOREVER to write this chapter because I wanted to make sure every single member had a name from a Zelda game. I went through each game's list of characters and picked ones that I found appropriate for Council members (it's the perfectionist in me). I also have no experience writing about any military situations so I tried my best when writing about Link & his ideas for rebuilding the Army.
> 
> I also love writing Zelda's relationships with Ezlo & Mila in this fic. I feel like, because she has such a sheltered life, she often befriends & gets close to the staff she often works with. Mila, being her handmaiden, is basically her best friend & she tells her all of her secrets. Ezlo is basically her 2nd father & the two have a very close familial relationship.
> 
> But who would have thunk ?! Link being suggested as husband as a joke. Will it be taken seriously ? ;)


	3. III. No Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezlo requests a private meeting with Zelda and makes a big announcement to the Council.

The rest of the week flew by in a flash, and before anyone in the Castle knew it, it was already Friday. Zelda spent the week meeting with the Council everyday, holding Court, and checking in with Ichiro every morning regarding his work on Castle Town. She made a note to walk through Castle Town once her schedule permitted and let Ichiro know as well. She was looking forward to the weekend as she would be able to rest more compared to the week.

Mila knocked softly as usual before letting herself in, bowing deeply before flashing a wide smile to Zelda.

“Good morning, Zelda. How are you this morning?”

They fell into their morning routine easily, catching up and chatting with each other as Mila helped Zelda get ready. She had settled on a casual dress, a pastel pink dress that pooled down to the floor past her feet. The dress was cinched at the waist by a golden belt that clasped at the center with the Triforce. Mila thought it best that she keep her long brown hair down and adorned her hair with a simple ruby tiara.

As the two did every morning, they walked arm in arm down for breakfast. They had just walked out the door when Ezlo approached them, a big smile on his face.

“Ah, ladies! Good morning!”

Mila let go of Zelda’s arm and bowed before rising up and taking a step back so she was behind the Princess. The Lord President gave a quick bow to the Princess before the smile returned to his face.

“I’m sorry to bother your morning routine, but I am going to whisk the Princess away this morning, Mila.”

Ezlo turned to Zelda then.

“May we have breakfast in your quarters? I have something I need to discuss with you. I’m afraid it’s rather urgent.”

She could feel Mila’s eyes boring into her back curiously.

“Of course. Mila, would you mind letting the chefs know?”

“No need, my dear,” Ezlo smiled. “I’ve already taken care of the details.”

He walked up to Mila and gently grabbed her hand.

“Go on down, Mila. Please, go enjoy your breakfast.”

“Of course, Lord President. Your Highness.”

Mila bowed deeply, eyes staying low as she rushed off. Ezlo gestured to the door right behind them and she nodded, turning on her heel to open the door. They walked in and made their way to the armchairs beside the fireplace. Before they sat down, Ezlo rushed to the windows and threw them open, pulling back the curtains to let the sunshine and fresh air in. Satisfied, he made his way back to sit beside the Princess.

“How are you doing this morning, Zelda?”

“I’m doing well, Ezlo, how about you?”

He sighed, reaching up to run his hands through his hair. Just like Zelda, he had decided to let his long white hair down, and it flowed down to just past his shoulders.

“Well, I feel as if my daily schedule prevents me from ever catching my breath. The issue at hand definitely is not different.”

Zelda was about to ask what exactly the issue was before a loud knock rang out and the door opened, revealing two maids pulling a breakfast cart. They moved quickly, placing their meals besides them before bowing and rushing out. Ezlo reached for his utensils and began cutting into his eggs.

“I am going to be very honest with you, Your Highness. I am currently in the process of finding a suitable King to rule alongside you.”

Her hand froze while reaching for the teapot. The conversation she and Mila had had a few nights ago replayed in her mind, and her mind jumped back to Ezlo’s conversation with her handmaiden. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she remembered how Link had been boldly suggested and Ezlo had  _ actually _ considered it. Clearing her throat, she grabbed the teapot and shakily poured herself a cup of tea.

“Since you and your handmaiden have quite the close relationship, I am sure she disclosed to you about the conversation we had?”

She sipped her tea slowly, waiting to see if he would continue. When he didn’t, she looked up to see him studying her.

“Mila did tell me about your conversation. I was surprised at the topic you two broached.”

“Ah, well, I find it quite amusing to talk to Mila. She is a great listener and she always has some entertaining comments to contribute. I feel quite comfortable opening up to her, especially when I’m stressed. Hence, why we had that particular conversation.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes while they both thought about what to say. Zelda was nervous to see what Ezlo would say next as he had a calm look on his face while he began eating his fruit.

“I knew Mila was teasing about suggesting Link. I know you two talk about him often, it’s fairly obvious.”

“ _ Ezlo _ .”

“Anyways, I spent the rest of the day thinking about what she said. I tried to picture Link as King and the process of giving him that title. And, I came to this conclusion.”

He set down his utensils and folded his elbows on the armrest, leaning forward on them with his chin.

“Princess Zelda, I want you to marry Link of Ordon.”

She felt the meal from before begin to rise up in her throat but she swallowed it back. By the Goddesses, was this actually happening?

“I find the Hero to be a suitable husband and partner. He has proven himself worthy of handling himself and saving the country if needed. He is a responsible leader and has shown that he is also capable of giving excellent advice. Plus, for appearances sake, I think it would be a good image of the Princess and the Chosen Hero.”

He waggled his eyebrows then. “Or should I say, the  _ Queen _ .”

Before Zelda could even finish processing what he had said, Ezlo continued on.

“The reason that I agreed to let Link join the Council was because I wanted to see how that would go. He fit in perfectly and even excelled with you in Court. That sealed the deal in my mind. I’ve spent this past week thinking of a way to ease him into becoming King without causing an uproar.”

He took a sip of his orange juice before continuing.

“I am aware that there may be certain . . . characters who disapprove of this idea, but I am willing to take the risk and to proceed. I really believe in this union and am going to use all of my power to make it happen.”

He smiled at her then, studying her face to see how she was processing the conversation so far.

“Would you like to know why I often tease you about Sir Link?”

Ezlo didn’t wait for her to answer before chuckling and continuing on as he had done the entire time so far.

“I’ve noticed that the two of you share a quiet affection. Don’t worry, it’s not an overtly obvious thing. I’ve known you since you were a baby and I’ve learned the kind of person you are. You and Link have a bond. A bond that is extraordinary because, during the Twilight Invasion, you two did not spend much time together. And yet, despite that, you two worked flawlessly together during your battle with Ganondorf.”

Zelda was shocked to hear him say that. She thought that only her and Link knew the details about that grim battle, but apparently she was wrong.

“Ezlo, how did you know about that?”

“Word travels fast in the Castle, Princess.”

She sighed, reaching up to rub her temples.

“I also noticed that you two got  _ much _ closer during your three weeks traveling. I noticed it when I stopped in Lake Hylia. You two were laughing along the water, whispering amongst yourselves while you dipped your toes. I found it quite endearing.”

Heat immediately rushed to her face and she looked away.

“I just wanted to let you know before I moved forward with my plan. I didn’t want you to think I was making this decision for you. And I also apologize if it feels like I’m rushing you. Unfortunately, this is a rather urgent matter, especially given the circumstances.”

Zelda shook her head. “No, Ezlo, I understand. Thank you.”

He cleared his throat then, finally finished speaking.

“Your thoughts?”

Her thoughts? What was she supposed to think of all this? Ezlo had dumped a mine full of information on her and she was still running to catch up to it. Marriage? Link? King? The Council? A husband?  _ Link? _

“I . . .”

“It’s okay Zelda, take your time.”

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to find the right words to say.

“I can speak openly and honestly with you?” Zelda asked.

“Of course.”

That was the only permission she needed to open up.

“Ezlo, if I am being honest with you, I do harbor feelings for the Hero. I have since we returned from the Desert. Words cannot explain how or why it happened. Like you said, the two of us barely spent time together before our battle, and yet, we connected exceptionally. I suggested he join the surveys because I wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him.”

Sighing, Zelda stood up and strode over to the open windows. Breakfast was now over and many courtiers walked across the courtyard, chatting amongst themselves jovially.

“Those three weeks sealed the deal. I feel like a young schoolgirl every time I see him now. It’s ridiculous, I know.”

Ezlo chucked but let her continue.

“I am comfortable proceeding with your plan, Lord President. I will marry Link of Ordon.”

“Princess Zelda Harkinian Nohansen, you are engaged to Link of Ordon. My, my!”

Another flush returned to her cheeks and she turned back to the window to get some fresh air.

“So, what comes next?”

“I will be naming Link General today during our council meeting. That way, he gains a high rank alongside his Council seat. We will have him work with Viscen and gain the respect of the entire Hylian Royal Army. He will be named General, effective immediately. I have already discussed it with Viscen and he is ecstatic at the news.”

Zelda realized then that they were late to the Council meeting and she told Ezlo so. Nodding, he offered his arm and the two began to make their way to the Meeting Hall. He discussed the schedule with her, stating that after naming Link as General the rest of the meeting would focus on restoration. They entered the Meeting Hall a few minutes late, with the Council falling silent and rising to stand as the Princess entered. She gestured for them to sit and they did so, watching her as she sank down into her seat. As usual, she blessed the meeting before giving the floor over to Ezlo.

“Good morning, my fellow Council members. I wanted to start off this meeting by sharing some exciting news.”

Eyes shining, he turned to look at Link and smiled.

“Sir Link, would you please come stand next to me?”

A surprised look crossed his face but he composed himself before standing up and rushing next to him. Ezlo placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him twice before turning the two of them towards the rest of the table.

“I have discussed this already with Commander Viscen. Effective immediately, Link will be named General in the Hylian Royal Army. He will be working closely with Viscen to train new soldiers and whip them into shape.”

Whispers had already begun traveling throughout the Hall, and Zelda quietly observed the members. Viscen had a proud look on his face and was watching Link like he was his own son. Richard also seemed satisfied and was quietly talking to Papahl, who also seemed proud. Rusl, similarly to Viscen, was admiring Link as his son, while Ashei had her arms crossed, a hint of a smile on her face. The deep scowl on Vaati’s face deeply annoyed Zelda but she bit her tongue to keep silent.

“Link has already proven himself worthy as a swordsman and a Council member. I have great confidence he will do well as General.”

He took a step back and bowed.

“Presenting General Link of Ordon!”

The Council burst into applause then, and Link awkwardly reached up to rub the back of his neck. Zelda stood up then and, just like Ezlo, bowed. The rest of the Council followed suit, with Vaati begrudgingly doing so while rolling his eyes. A few members strolled from their seats to walk over to Link and congratulate him, patting him on the shoulder as Ezlo did. Zelda watched him silently, trying not to make it obvious that she was beyond proud of him. Once everyone had settled back into their seats, Ezlo took over once again and began discussing the agenda for the meeting.

About ten minutes into the meeting, a knock rang on the door and the Hall went quiet. Ezlo turned and called for them to enter, a small frown on his face. The door opened and Mila poked her head in, an apologetic look on her face.

“Your Highness, Lord President, Council, I deeply apologize for interrupting. I have been sent by Lady Anju to fetch the Hero. He will be fitted for his armor and some new clothing. I am afraid he’ll have to miss the rest of the Council meeting.”

“Ah, Mila. No need to apologize! General Link will join you.”

Link stood from his seat and strode to the door, bowing goodbye to the Council as Mila held the door open for him. Zelda turned around just in time to see Mila flash her a quick knowing smirk before shutting the door. She fought the urge to giggle as she turned her attention back to the meeting. The rest of the meeting discussed construction, with each member going through a list of things they still needed to do. They concluded the meeting right before lunch started and both Ezlo and Zelda thanked everyone for their time.

Just like breakfast, Ezlo escorted Zelda to the Great Hall. They discussed the meeting before settling into a light conversation about their plans to relax over the weekend. Although they both still had some work to do, it was light work compared to their normal load. Once they arrived at the Hall, the two took their seats and waited for everyone to take their seats. Her eyes scanned down the row of chairs where Link usually sat, only to find his spot empty. Lady Verona seemed disappointed, leaning on her hands as she glanced around bored. Zelda found herself strangely relieved but found herself pushing the thought away.

Well, then again, they  _ were _ engaged. She had the right to be jealous.

She felt her cheeks getting warm and she cleared her throat, listening to Ezlo and Shikashi’s conversation before joining in. The servers began to rush in, putting plates in front of every patron before rushing off to grab more plates and drinks. The table looked to Zelda for a prayer but she gestured for everyone to begin eating. She settled back into the conversation with her two Lord Presidents, happily discussing a novel the three had recently picked up. While they were discussing the romantic plot, Shikashi abruptly stopped the conversation and turned to look at Zelda. He leaned in conspiratorially, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Ezlo told me about his marriage plan. Congratulations on your engagement.”

Her head whipped quickly to glare at Ezlo, who held up his hands.

“Hey, Shikashi is my second in command. It’s only natural I tell him about the plan.”

“And I, for one, am for it. You two make a delightful pair.”

“T-thank you, Shikashi. I . . . Er,” Zelda stammered.

The Lord Presidents laughed, which caused the people next to them to glance at them curiously. They cast them warning looks before turning back to Zelda.

“Don’t worry, no one else knows. We’ll be making the announcement next week.”

She gave a slow nod, finishing up the last of her meal before sipping her iced tea. The plates were cleared and she stood, brushing her skirts.

“Ezlo, I will be a few minutes late to court. Do you mind?”

“Of course not, take your time, Princess.”

She smiled at him before turning and rushing to the stairs. A part of her knew Mila had asked to escort Link so Zelda knew where to find him later. Lady Anju was the best seamstress in all of Hyrule, and her father had specifically requested her to be the Royal Family seamstress. Her husband, Kafei, had at first helped tend the gardens and was now the head gardener. The two were a lovely couple and Zelda adored spending time with them.

Instead of going up the stairs, she walked past them to a large, wooden door beside them. The door led to the maids’ chambers, where many slept and did their work. She pushed the door open and stepped into a long hallway adorned with a simple red carpet. Anju’s room was the largest and at the very end of the hallway. A few maids walking by stopped in their tracks to bow, and Zelda quickly dismissed them. When she reached Anju’s door, she stopped to collect herself before firmly knocking on the door.

Just like earlier, Mila’s head poked out. She flashed Zelda a big grin and opened the door, waggling her eyebrows as she walked past. Link stood in the middle of the room, standing on a platform while Anju measured around him. Upon seeing the Princess, they both froze and sunk into deep bows.

“No need, please. I came to see how our General is doing.”

“Very good, Your Highness!”

His Ordon accent was present again, and Zelda figured he had been casually talking to the two women. A smile graced her face upon noticing it and she noticed a slight flush creep on Link’s cheeks. Clearing his throat, he nervously reached up to rub his neck.

“Lady Anju, Mila, may I have a moment alone with the General please?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

They both bowed and rushed out the room, leaving the Princess with her betrothed. The two stared at each other for a moment, taking in each other’s presence before Zelda broke the silence.

“I came to congratulate you on your new position.”

The flush from before crept onto his cheeks again but this time he smiled.

“Thank you. It means a lot to hear it from you, Zelda.”

Her heart skipped a beat hearing those words from him. It was her turn to blush now.

“If you’re not too busy tonight, would you like to accompany me in my quarters for a private dinner? If you feel comfortable, of course.”

His eyes widened and, for a second, Zelda could have sworn she saw his pupils dilate.

“Of course, Zelda. You know I love spendin' time with you.”

His Ordon accent made his words even sweeter and the Princess felt herself melt.

“How does six o clock sound?

“That sounds perfect.”

They stood staring at each other once again before a light knock interrupted their moment. Mila’s blonde head slowly appeared, and she flashed them an apologetic look.

“I am so sorry to interrupt, but Ezlo has sent word that you are needed in court immediately.”

“Ah yes, I forgot. Please excuse me, General.”

Link sunk into a bow and quietly said he would see her later before Zelda rushed out to attend court. She knew the rest of the day was going to be quite long.

******

Zelda arrived back in her quarters shortly before six, trapped in a meeting with Ichiro and his men about Castle Town’s construction. She hadn’t expected the meeting to take so long but she had politely excused herself. Ezlo had informed the kitchen staff about her private dinner with Link and would be dropping off their meal at six sharp. Mila had offered to change her before dinner but she now didn’t have time and would have to settle with the dress she had been wearing all day. Just as she had caught her breath, there was a soft knock at the door.

Link had arrived five minutes early and was dressed in his Hylian armor. He had a bright smile underneath his helm. His armor appeared heavy but he seemed to be able to move freely in it, as he sunk into his usual deep bow once she opened the door. She stepped aside and gestured for him to enter.

Zelda couldn’t help but watch Link as he cautiously walked in, peering around him curiously. The Master Sword was strapped to his back, with a small pack wrapped around his belt and clipped to his lower back. She could see hints of a blue tunic underneath the armor, with a matching pair of trousers peeking out from the top of his greaves. Link slipped off his helm and tucked it under his arm, shaking his blonde hair. She noticed he was wearing the gloves that had come with his Hero’s tunic but that Anju had repaired them.

“I must say, Link, the armor suits you perfectly. You were made to wear it.”

He smiled and walked over to her. Just like when he greeted her at the door, he sunk into a deep bow, his head slowly lowering. When he stood up, he gently grabbed her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Her heart began to beat quickly in her chest as he pulled back and flashed her a soft smile.

“Good evening, Princess Zelda. Thank you for the compliment.”

Words failed her at the moment so she simply nodded and began making her way to the armchairs by the fireplace. Mila, as usual, had started a fire before her arrival and the two settled in front of the warmth. There was a knock at the door just as they had gotten settled and two maids walked in, bowing before rushing to place their dinners on the table between them. They bowed again before rushing out of her quarters. Silence enveloped them for the first few minutes before Link broke it.

“How did the rest of the Council meeting go? I hope I didn’t cause a stir after I left.”

Zelda chuckled, taking a quick bite of her vegetables.

“We did miss you, sadly. But the meeting went well. We discussed reconstruction, as usual.”

“That’s good. At least I didn’t miss too much.”

Before Zelda could comment, Link raised an eyebrow.

“Did Vaati roll his eyes the usual twenty times today?”

“You’ve noticed that as well?”

“Zelda, I notice a lot more than I let on.”

She was shocked. She thought she had been the only one to notice Vaati’s rude behavior.

“He rolled them twenty one times today, actually.”

Link snorted into his bite of steak. “No surprises there.”

“Did Bagu give some ridiculous reason about why Castle Town should get more funding than the other provinces?”

“You noticed that too?!”

He shot her a look and she laughed.

“Castle Town is basically his baby. Does he not have a family to care about?”

“He does, but apparently Castle Town is more important.”

“The same goes for Lord Shiro. Lady Verona seems like she needs more attention.”

Zelda couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. She was glad that Link had also noticed her . . .  _ attention _ towards him.

“Yes, she does. Quite a lot.”

They fell into a comfortable silence before Zelda couldn’t help but ask him the one question that had been pressing her mind since this morning.

“Link, may I ask you a question?”

Surprised, he gave her a slow nod.

“And please, answer me honestly. I will not pass judgment on you.”

A brief look of panic crossed his face but he nonetheless gave another slow nod.

“How do you feel about being named General? I understand that it is a big responsibility and you will have to take on more work. I just . . . I want to know how you truly feel about all of this.”

Link sucked in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly through his teeth. Reaching for his goblet, he took a quick sip of his water before he turned to look the Princess dead in the eye.

“I was sworn to secrecy by Ezlo. But, now that the secret is out, I guess I can talk about it.”

He leaned back in his seat, shifting his gaze from Zelda to the ceiling.

“Ezlo approached me the day we got back from our surveying. He invited me to have dinner with him and asked me how I felt about being named General.”

To Zelda’s surprise, he gave a dry laugh.

“I didn’t know what to say. I thought he was joking. Me? A General? A simple farmhand from Ordon? I know I saved Hyrule, but I still couldn’t believe it.”

He sighed, eyes turning back to Zelda’s. She noticed there was a trace of sadness in them.

“I told him no. I wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. Ezlo assured me he wasn’t pressuring me to accept, but I felt it. I’m sure you know how Ezlo is, the two of you seem close.”

“I consider him a father to me. He’s taken on the role that my father once had.”

A soft smile graced his face.

“Ezlo understood but wanted to know what my reasoning was. I was honest with him. I told him I did feel pressure and that I didn't feel . . . worthy. He laughed and told me I was the Goddesses damned Hero, but I told him I just didn’t. No matter the adventure I went on, I still felt like that naive guy from Ordon.”

Zelda’s heart sank knowing that Link thought so low about himself. In her eyes, he was absolutely perfect, capable of handling anything thrown at him. She knew a lot of people, both inside and outside of the castle, looked up to and respected him, but he didn’t realize it.

“But Ezlo is a nice guy. He respected my decision but told me to think about it regardless. He said he would be awaiting my final decision. Told me to take all the time in the world. No pressure.”

Sighing, he reached for his goblet again and took another long sip of water.

“Can I tell you something, Zelda, and you won’t tell anyone?”

“Of course not, Link. You can tell me anything, Nayru’s honor.”

He gave her a sad smile and released another sigh. Zelda felt as if he had been carrying all of these thoughts for a long time.

“I did some thinking and looked forward to my future. I thought about my life before being the Hero and things going forward. My life in Ordon had been simple, almost menial really. It was a good life. But things have changed, Zelda. I’m no longer that naive guy. I’ve seen and done so much while traveling around Hyrule. I knew I had to start a new life so I went back to Ezlo the next day and told him I would become General.”

She reached across the space between them and gently grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly to reassure him.

“I am so sorry, Link. I wish I had known that you were holding all of this inside of you.”

Her eyes looked away in guilt towards the fireplace.

“I feel as if I’m partly to blame for all of this. If I hadn’t asked for your help in saving Hyrule . . .”

She heard Link shuffle beside her and felt him let go of her hand. Her head turned in time to see him standing before he strode over to her and knelt down before her. He reached for both of her hands, interlacing their fingers as he looked her straight in the eye.

“Zelda. Don’t. Please don’t be sorry. I don’t regret anything at all. I don’t regret being chosen by the Goddesses at all.”

He hesitated slightly before he continued on.

“I’m glad I was chosen because it gave me the chance to meet you. The Goddesses blessed me with you. It makes everything I went through worth it.”

It felt as if everything in that moment had stopped, and time was frozen between the two of them. Link was still looking at her intently, blue eyes boring into her soul as he continued to hold her hands. His thumb had begun absently rubbing her knuckles, sending sparks with each brush. Heat coursed through her body as he let go of one of her hands to reach up to cup her face, his thumb now brushing against her flaming cheeks. She couldn’t help but lean into his touch, sighing softly as she relished in the feeling. This moment just felt  _ so right _ .

Just as the two had gotten the mood set, a loud knock rang through the air. Link jumped back immediately, eyes wide as he stepped back towards the fireplace. Zelda cleared her throat and called for them to enter. A group of four soldiers entered, each of them holding large boxes in their hands. Upon seeing both the Princess and the General, they all sank into deep bows.

“Your Highness, General, we are sorry to interrupt. Ezlo instructed us to bring the last of your belongings from the East Wing. Where would you like these put?”

“Ah, yes. I forgot about them. You can put them in my bedroom. Let me show you.”

“I will use this as an excuse to leave now, Your Highness. Thank you for your company and the wonderful dinner.”

Link bowed, giving her a soft smile before he grabbed his helm, tucking it under his arm as he rushed to the door. The soldiers bowed at Link, a curious look on their faces as they glanced between their General and the Princess. Zelda watched him leave before turning to the soldiers, a smile on her face.

“Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I have no experience on writing anything military related so I gave Link the General title because I felt it fit this AU. I looked into military ranking but it is honestly sooo confusing so I just settled with that title haha.
> 
> A huge THANK YOU to everyone who has read, left kudos, bookmarked, and commented so far. It's crazy that I'm almost at 500 hits so THANK YOU for that as well. We're just getting started so I hope everyone enjoys !!! :)


	4. IV. Hundreds of Tiny Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezlo arranges for a private meeting with General Link.

Link was restless.

He had been restless ever since his private dinner with Zelda. There was an eternal drumming underneath his skin that he couldn’t quite ignore. His sleep had been poor, spending hours tossing and turning as he tried to calm his mind. As the week started once again and he was thrown into meeting after meeting, he  _ still _ couldn’t stop the drumming. What exactly was it? Was there something wrong with him? Viscen had noticed his fidginess while they discussed training drills and asked if the General was alright. Embarrassed, he used his poor sleep as an excuse and changed the subject.

It was now halfway through the week and he was in a meeting with the various Captains of the Army, discussing battle plans and how many soldiers would need to be placed in each province’s towns. Training was set to start at the beginning of next week, with soldiers being sent out once training was completed. Link had no experience with battle planning, with developing drills and ideas to keep soldiers strong and sharp. But, somehow, he had eased into it and had settled into his General role surprisingly easily.

Link was in the middle of explaining archery drills when a series of quick knocks interrupted him. Everyone in the room turned to the door, and Link called for the person to enter. Ezlo’s white bun came into view first before the rest of his face. Link and the Captains stood to bow.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to the General. It is rather urgent.”

“Of course, Lord President. We shall resume our meeting at a later time.”

The Captains quickly cleared the room and shut the door hastily behind them. Smiling, Ezlo turned to face him, hands clasped behind his back.

“Link, how are you? I’m sorry to interrupt you during an important meeting, but this matter is rather . . . important.”

He took the seat across from Link and put his interlaced fingers in front of him on the table.

“Link of Ordon, General of the Hylian Royal Army, how would you like to marry Princess Zelda?”

Was he hearing this right?  _ Marry the Princess?! _

Link opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to find the right words to say.

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

A loud laugh erupted from Ezlo’s mouth and he slapped the table. Link continued to stare at him incredulously.

“You aren’t being serious right now, are you, Ezlo?”

“Well of course I am, Link. You don’t just propose marriage to the Princess of Hyrule to just anyone.”

Link couldn’t help but continue to stare at Ezlo helplessly.

“Hm, I think a conversation like this is best suited over lunch. How about we meet in my quarters exactly at noon?”

“Um, sure? I . . . I guess so.”

Ezlo laughed again.

“I guess I don’t have a choice,” Link muttered, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“No, I’m afraid not. This matter is very important. I apologize, I don’t want to feel as if I’m rushing you. I feel like you’ve been rushed through so much and I’m to blame. I’m so sorry.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he continued to stare blankly at Ezlo.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I shall see you soon!”

Ezlo stood up from his seat and strode out of the Hall. Link continued to sit there for a second, mind trying to catch up with everything that had just transpired in the past few minutes. He had a little less than two hours before he had to meet with Ezlo so he figured he would catch up with the Captains and resume their meeting.

When noon came around, Link begrudgingly made his way to Ezlo’s quarters. He still wasn’t sure if the Lord President was serious about  _ marriage _ , but there was only one way to find out. Pausing before the door, he sighed and gave three sharp knocks against the door. Ezlo was quick to answer and greeted the General with a big smile.

“Link, come in. They delivered our lunch a few minutes early.”

It wasn’t the first time Link had been in Ezlo’s quarters but he was still amazed by the sheer size and elegance of it. He had much more space than Zelda did, but that was due to the fact that Ezlo worked out of his living space. The Princess tended to use the study or library and thus didn’t require the extra space. He led the two over to a small dining area and sat down, rubbing his hands together as he eyed their meal.

“Dig in, Link!”

He felt his stomach sink as he picked up his fork and pushed the food on his plate around. His nerves had been on edge in the time between Ezlo interrupting his meeting and now. Ezlo continued to eat contentedly while the Hero pushed his rice around. Halfway through his meal, the Lord President wiped his mouth gingerly before smiling warmly at Link.

“Now, to discuss the matter at hand. Your engagement to Princess Zelda.”

“E-engagement? I thought you were asking me to marry her!”

“Well . . .” Ezlo sighed. “I’m going to tell you exactly what I told Zelda.”

_ Wait, Zelda knew about this? Did she know this when we had dinner last week?! _

“I have been considering various candidates to be Zelda’s partner. Since Hyrule is in a state of repair, I think the best solution is to have her marry a Hylian. However, most of the royals we know are old or already married. But then there is you.”

He leaned in towards Link, his smile getting wider.

“I find you a suitable partner for Zelda. You have already proven yourself as the Hero and as a Council member. You two have undeniable chemistry and work very well together. I saw your quiet affection on the shores of Lake Hylia.”

_ Ezlo saw us?! Oh, by the Goddesses, I thought we were alone. _

“I named you a Council member and a General to give you the upper hand, so to speak. I think having you two marry would provide a good image for the Kingdom as well. The Queen and the Hero who saved the land. It also shows that the kingdom is strong and united, with two very strong, capable leaders.”

The pit in Link’s stomach continued to deepen the more Ezlo spoke.

“Do not fret, I have nothing but support for you two. I already told Zelda so. She has already agreed to this and trusts in my plan. I told her I am aware that several Council members will harshly object, but I will continue to support you two regardless.”

“Ezlo, Zelda knows all of this?”

He ignored Link and went on.

“Naming you General was part of my plan of naming you King. I have a lengthy, detailed plan to ease you into the role. It will take a while, if things go as planned. You have been my pick for King for quite a while now, if I am being honest with you. I arranged all of my planning around you, actually. You were my first option initially but I knew I couldn’t have you marry her without adding a title to your name besides the Hero of Twilight. But, like I said, it will take a long time.”

Ezlo sighed, taking a quick bite of his food before he continued on.

“My goal is to have your engagement announced to the kingdom in about six months. Then, in a year, you and Zelda will marry. The Council will have to know first, of course, but they will be sworn to secrecy. No one will know outside of our small circle.”

He began to babble on about small details, but Link tuned him out. His head was spinning so fast that Link simply couldn’t keep up. Ezlo wanted him to  _ marry _ Zelda? His goal was to make Link  _ King _ ? He was going to rule the kingdom?! Marriage. King. Kingdom. Ruling. Married to Zelda. Producing heirs. The last thought had Link’s stomach turning and he grabbed his goblet to gulp down water.

Ezlo eyed him wearily as he continued talking. He was babbling on still as he always did so Link continued to sink into his thoughts. Goddesses, he had known he had feelings for Zelda the second he had met her as a wolf while she was still trapped in Hyrule Castle. He had felt an inexplicable connection to her and still couldn’t explain it to this moment. It had hurt him immensely when he had battled Zelda as Ganondorf’s puppet and had spent the three weeks of their survey apologizing to her profusely. She had forgiven him and they had gotten closer, much to his relief. But now, the thought of marrying her unnerved him. Of course he had wanted to pursue a relationship with her, but he knew the chances of that happening were slim to none. At the end of the day, he was still a commoner, an ordinary man who had saved Hyrule. It didn’t matter that he had the Goddesses’ blessings, he held no title or money to his name. He had settled for admiring Zelda from afar and relishing her presence whenever necessary.

Link was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of Ezlo calling his name sharply. His head snapped up and he flushed, apologizing for not paying attention.

“No, no, no need to be sorry. I understand it is a lot to take in. I don’t want you to think you don’t have a choice. But I also know that you do have feelings for the Princess and this gives you the opportunity to actually pursue a relationship with her. And, like I said, you have my complete support. Take your time to let this sink in and come report back to me.”

Ezlo took one last sip of his drink and flashed Link a grin.

“I have already gone ahead and cleared your schedule for the rest of the day. Do not fret about meeting with Viscen or the Council. I think it best that you spend some time alone to ruminate over our meeting. If you need anything the rest of the day, please send word to me. I will stop what I am doing and tend to you immediately. But, for now, please take as time as you need to think things over.”

He stood up then, giving Link a small bow before clasping his hands behind his back.

“You are dismissed, General. Have a good rest of your day!”

Link stood up on shaky legs and gave him a clumsy bow before walking out of the room in a daze. His feet led him automatically back to his quarters and he collapsed onto his bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. The pit in his stomach was still heavy and he felt the room spin slightly around him. He was glad now that Ezlo had cleared his schedule and figured he could use that time to  _ really _ think things through.

He didn’t even know where to start. He had processed his feelings for Zelda enough so there was no need to go through that again. But the possibility of a relationship?  _ That _ had never been thought about. Marriage? He had always scoffed at the idea because he wasn’t sure a lifetime commitment was something he could handle. Plus, he hadn’t quite found someone he had felt such a deep connection with. Until Zelda . . .

Frustrated, he sat up in bed and ran his hands through his hair. The day was still young, which meant Link had quite a bit of time to ponder things. He turned to his wardrobe and an idea popped into his head. He quickly changed into his Hero’s tunic and made his way down to the stables. Epona was in a stall, happily munching on some hay but stopped upon hearing her owner approach. She gave a quiet snort and moved to the front of the stall, leaning her head forward to allow Link to pet her. He quickly dressed her in her usual saddle and let her out, jumping onto her easily.

They set off at a steady pace, heading towards the back gates where horses and carriages entered and exited. A few soldiers standing guard greeted him before opening the gate for him. Once he was out of Castle Town completely, he urged Epona to full speed and she happily complied. He headed east towards the vast fields of Eldin, the cool breeze brushing his face. Once they were a good distance away from any sort of wandering eyes, he slowly urged Epona to a slow trot and hopped off. He gave a good look around him before he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

Although Midna had left, she had secretly left behind the Shadow Crystal to Link in case he ever felt the need to once again transform into his wolf form. It was the only reminder he had of his companion, and it brought back fond memories. Due to its immense dark magic, Midna had wrapped it in a small silver pouch before slipping it into his hands when they had bade goodbye. He had kept it along with his belongings, tucked underneath his various clothes in his dresser. Carefully, he opened the pouch and pulled the Crystal out. The Triforce on the back of his hand began to glow in response to the dark magic. He could feel the energy pulsating around it. He sucked in a long breath before tucking the pouch back into his pocket and plunging it into his forehead.

He felt the familiar aches and pains as his body shifted and, within seconds, he was once again a beast. Epona was now looking down at him, a sorrowful expression in her eyes. She took a step forward and nuzzled the top of his head.

" _ Be safe, Link. I will wait for you here.” _

Turning his head, he let the wind blow on his face and sniffed everything that it carried. He could smell flowers, trees, even people from miles away. Epona gave another quiet whinny behind him, as if she was encouraging him.

Before he took off running, Link threw his head back and let out a long howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for !!! Link finally learns that he's engaged to Princess Zelda ! I honestly love writing Ezlo he's so much fun to write & I feel like he has such a teasing personality. I think he has a good relationship with everyone he knows & wants to ensure everyone he knows is cared about (or at least in my head for this story).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been reading, commenting, leaving kudos, & bookmarking ! I'm so surprised & happy every day I check the hits. We're so close to 700 thank you everyone !!! <3


	5. V. Promised Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda and General Link are forced to spend a day together following their engagement news.

The next morning, Zelda was on her way to the Meeting Hall following breakfast. She was already tired from her week’s schedule and was looking forward to retiring to her quarters already. The Council meetings had been feeling monotonous lately, since construction was the top priority and each province had been moving slowly. Each Council member had instead been bringing up more concerns, much to Zelda’s annoyance. She had been hoping everyone would have been on the same page regarding rebuilding Hyrule but, apparently, everybody had their own concerns.

As she rounded the corner, she felt herself bump into somebody. She had been so distracted she had failed to see Ezlo turning at the same time. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“A Rupee for your thoughts? My, you seem distracted, Zelda.”

“Oh, Ezlo. I’m sorry. Good morning. I didn’t see you at breakfast.”

He offered his arm to her and she gently took it.

“I apologize for my absence. I had some work I needed to finish up in my quarters. But it’s a good thing I caught you before the Council meeting!”

The two slowed to a stop then and he dropped his arm in order to turn to face the Princess fully.

“I want you and General Link to spend the day together. I understand you two haven’t had much alone time since returning from your survey. Plus, you two are engaged, and I think it appropriate that you process your thoughts and feelings together.”

_ Alone time with Link? Oh, Goddesses. _

“I already spoke to Link about this and he agreed. Of course, he seemed hesitant.”

Ezlo laughed at his own comment.

“It amuses me to see how incredibly awkward about the situation you two are. You are both adults, no need to feel humiliated.”

“ _ Ezlo _ .”

He held up his hands as a peace offering and then gave Zelda a small smile.

“I apologize. But do not worry about the rest of your schedule for the day. I will be leading the Council meeting along with Shikashi. I will also be announcing your engagement to Link today. Do not fret, each member will be sworn to secrecy with the threat of being arrested for treason if they disclose the information to anyone.”

“Ezlo, are you sure?”

“It is all part of the plan. Do not fret.”

He once again gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Now, on to your quarters! General Link is waiting for you.”

He gave her a wink before turning around and making his way to the Meeting Hall. She felt herself blushing but knew she couldn’t ignore Ezlo’s orders. Sighing, she slowly made her way back to the West Wing. As she made her way down the hallway leading to her room, she spotted Mila rushing down the hallway towards her.

“Oh, Your Highness! There you are.”

She nervously approached her and clasped her hands behind her back.

“General Link is in your quarters,” Mila whispered. “Apparently he has been ordered there?”

Sighing, she grabbed Mila’s arm and tensely held on while they trailed towards her quarters.

“Ezlo has ordered that we spend the remainder of the day together. He is announcing our engagement to the Council shortly.”

Mila’s eyes bulged out of her head and she came to a sharp stop.

“Zelda,  _ YOU’RE ENGAGED?! _ ”

She quickly shushed her handmaiden and then clasped a hand over her mouth. Mila’s eyes were still wide as she looked helplessly at the Princess.

“It is a secret for now. Please, be quiet.”

Mila nodded her head furiously and Zelda slowly removed her hand. The two resumed their slow crawl towards her quarters. She could feel Mila practically bouncing next to her as they continued on.

“Go on, ask.”

“When did this happen?” she hissed. “Zelda, I thought you didn’t think this was possible? I suggested Link as a joke.”

“And Ezlo took it seriously. We are engaged because he thinks it is the most beneficial for the kingdom.”

“So . . . Is this an arranged marriage situation? It seems like it.”

Zelda hadn’t realized it, but it was. She had had no choice in the matter, and it had been chosen to better benefit the kingdom more than anything.

“I-I guess so.”

They came to a stop outside her door. Mila whispered a quick good luck before she turned and once again rushed down the hallway. Zelda sucked in a breath to steady herself and opened the door. Link was sitting in front of her fireplace, back stiffly straight as he sat at the edge of an armchair. Upon hearing her enter, he scampered to his feet and sunk into a low bow.

“Your Highness.”

Sighng, she closed the door and shook her head.

“No need, Link. We are engaged, no need to be so formal.”

She flushed once she realized the words that had come out of her mouth and quickly cleared her throat. Link’s eyes had widened upon hearing her words and he quickly stood and spun to face the fire. Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

Link continued to stare blankly into the fire, so Zelda made her way over to the window. She opened it and let the wind waft through, bringing in the scent of the flowers from the garden. Her eyes swept along the courtyard before rising up to take in the mountains in the distance. It was a lovely day and, here she was, a prisoner in her own room. She let out another sigh and turned to see Link again, who was still staring blankly at the fire.

Clearing her throat again, she made her way over to the table by the armchairs and poured herself a cup of tea.  _ Goddesses bless Mila for leaving behind a teapot for me. _ Link seemed to be even more stiff, eyes still fixated on the fire.

_ Guess I’ll have to initiate things _ .

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

Link jumped at her quiet question and whipped his head around to her.

“What? Oh, er, no. I’m okay, thank you.”

Zelda eyed him as she sank down into an armchair, gesturing to the other so Link could do the same. He did so and slowly sat down, eyes wide as he looked at her.

“Well, since we are stuck here for the remainder of the day, we might as well be open and honest with each other.”

She took a sip of her tea and looked Link dead in the eye.

“Will this whole engagement situation affect our relationship?”

Link’s eyes widened. Did Zelda think so little of him? Did she think that he would just throw away their time together for the past few weeks due to . . . well, to an engagement? Sure, things were definitely awkward and they were both thrown into the middle of it, but he still cared deeply about her. It was still hard for him to process his feelings for her and to also be open about how he felt. He had been forced to face everything in the matter of days, and he was still working everything out.

Still, it stung a bit to think that Zelda was hurt by his reaction to everything.

“What - no, Zelda, no, of course not.”

He reached up to rub the back of his neck absently. He wanted to make sure he spoke carefully moving forward.

“I just . . . It’s a lot to process, Zelda. Ezlo has a habit of just throwing things at you all at once.”

“Yes he does,” Zelda muttered.

“Plus, I feel like he doesn’t really give you a choice. You just have to agree to everything that he says.”

“He tends to do that as well,” Zelda mused.

“I mean . . . He just said we’re engaged as if I should have known it. He told me he had this whole plan in place that I had no idea he was even planning. I mean, marriage is a big thing, especially to a Princess.”

Zelda couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“I know, it  _ is _ rather a big deal.”

The two stared at each other for a minute before Link cleared his throat and continued on.

“I don’t want things to change between us, Zel. I value our relationship too much.”

It was the first time Link had ever called her by a nickname, and her heart was aflutter at the sound of it.  _ Zel _ . She could get used to that.

She stood up and strode over to the window again. Link followed suit and stood by her side as she peered out the window.

“So? Now what?” Zelda asked, crossing her arms.

Link sighed, reaching up once again to rub the back of his neck.

“I’m not sure. I guess we, er, proceed with things?”

He laughed then, giving her an embarrassed look.

“What does that even mean, proceed with things? Jeez, I don’t know what we’re doing, Zel.”

Zelda looked up to the ceiling while she thought things through.

“Well, for now we should just keep things going as usual. We can still spend time together and not make things weird, hopefully. We’ll behave normally at Council meetings and make a big deal about our engagement.”

Link nodded, thinking her words through.

“Okay, that sounds easy enough. We’ll also follow whatever Ezlo tells us to do since he has a plan apparently.”

Her eyes shifted back down to look at Link, who was smiling at her expectantly. He reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“Look, I know being engaged puts forth . . . expectations, so I want you to know that I will do my best to make you happy. I care about you immensely and will do everything in my power to show you that.”

Her heart swelled in her chest. Link was really laying it smooth on her and she was enjoying every minute of it.

He let go of her hand and reached up to cup her cheek. She instinctively leaned into his touch and reached up to place her hand on top of his. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Link slowly leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Zelda closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his lips pressed against her skin. He pulled back and quietly asked for permission with his eyes. When she didn’t reject him, he slowly began leaning in closer. He tilted his head slightly and she slowly closed her eyes.

A loud knock resounded in the room and the two quickly jumped back. They exchanged a panicked look before Zelda called out for the person to enter. Commander Viscen strode in, sinking into a deep bow before standing up and flashing them a grin.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness. General. I understand Ezlo cleared both of your schedules but something has come up regarding training. Something rather important, I’m afraid. I have to steal Link away for a while.”

Link flashed Zelda a quick apologetic room before hurrying over to Viscen.

“By the way, congratulations you two! Ezlo gave us the wonderful news during our meeting. You two make a wonderful pair already. I’m looking forward to your wedding.”

The couple flushed and stammered out their thanks. Viscen laughed before gently guiding Link out the door. Link looked over his shoulder to mouth a goodbye to Zelda before the door closed on him. She couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she chuckled and made her way over to her bedroom to take a midday nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I've had quite a busy day & I've only now had time to come online & upload.
> 
> Ezlo stays meddling. That's all I have to really say hahaha
> 
> Also thank you once again to everyone who has been reading, giving me kudos, bookmarking, and leaving comments. I'm at over 1000 hits for only 5 chapters (now) & I honestly don't know what to say. I'm so thankful for everyone here giving me a chance & enjoying my story :)
> 
> I've also been outlining the rest of the story (I'm about 4 chapters ahead in terms of outlining) & we are def going to be in for a ride. I'm estimating at least 30 chapters but I could be wrong. I also have a college ZeLink AU that I will be working on once I finish this so keep an eye out for it !
> 
> Thank you everyone !! <3


	6. VI. True Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda sneaks off to meet the Resistance and is told an interesting story.

Days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into an entire month. Despite being engaged, Princess Zelda had yet to see Link since the two were forced into her chambers by Ezlo. Her schedule had been filled with Castle Town’s construction, with her meetings focused on construction budgets and meeting the citizens’ needs. Ezlo had been whisking her away whenever possible to keep her up to date with everything and to make sure construction was completed as quickly as possible. His goal was for the rest of Hyrule to begin construction once Castle Town had finished.

While Zelda was focused on construction, Link’s time had been taken up by training all of the new soldiers who had joined the Royal Army. He had been spending more time with Viscen than his own betrothed, much to his dismay. Ezlo had been putting pressure on the both of them to rebuild the Army quickly to ensure that Hyrule had defense in case another disaster struck. And thus, Link was working night and day to train the soldiers in swordplay, archery, hand-to-hand combat, and stealth. Viscen was beyond impressed with his wide range of skills but didn’t expect anything less from the Hero of Twilight.

Zelda had scheduled a visit to Castle Town to walk along with Ichiro and see how everything was coming along. He had happily complied and the two had decided on Wednesday, which happened to be tomorrow. Ezlo had ensured to clear her schedule so she could take her time walking through and making sure to ask all the questions she needed answered by Ichiro. Wednesday morning, Mila greeted her as usual and they took their familiar spot in front of Zelda’s vanity.

“I hear it’s going to be a lovely day today. You will be walking through Castle Town today, yes?”

“I am,” Zelda replied. “I want to be comfortable since I am unsure how long I will be walking and how long I will be gone.”

Mila tapped her chin, eyes looking up to the ceiling.

“Would you prefer a casual look then? Even if you will be meeting civilians?”

“Of course. I don’t want them to feel intimidated by me even if I am the Princess.”

A soft smile graced Mila’s face while she began combing Zelda’s hair.

“The people’s Princess. I quite like that.”

They settled on a low bun that accentuated Zelda’s sharp features and her simplest gown, a lavender one with open shoulder sleeves and a neckline to match. Mila complimented the Princess’s collarbones, much to her embarrassment, and said the dress outlined her best features. She tightened her corset to give her extra cleavage although she was scolded the entire time.

“I am going to Castle Town! To meet Ichiro!  _ Mila _ .”

“What? You look lovely! Look, I’ll throw on a tiara, don’t fret.”

She settled on a silver circlet with pink diamonds, gingerly placing it on the crown of Zelda’s head. Mila took a step back and clapped her hands happily.

“Perfect. You look beyond beautiful and elegant.”

They made their way down to breakfast, gossiping all the way about Anju’s rumored pregnancy. Ezlo greeted them right outside the Great Hall and gave Zelda a quick once over.

“My, Mila, you really outdid yourself this morning. Your Highness, you look quite elegant. You look quite like the people’s Princess.”

“I told you!” Mila chided, reaching up to pinch Zelda’s cheek.

“Hush. Are you sure it isn’t too much?”

“Quite the opposite, actually. You look perfect. The people will be happy to see you.”

He escorted her to her seat while Mila rushed off to join the other maids. Everyone at the table turned to look at her, eyes wide as they took in her look for the day. Heat rushed to her cheeks at the sudden attention and she lowered her eyes towards the table.

“My, look at who just arrived.”

Zelda slowly lifted her eyes to see Link walking in, dressed in his Hylian armor. His eyes scanned the table, hurriedly looking for Zelda at the head of the table. Upon seeing her, his eyes went wide and she could see various emotions flicker through them. Surprise, shock, awe . . . desire?

Now she was just imagining things.

Breakfast went smoothly and Ezlo rushed her towards the Main Gate towards Castle Town. He bade her a good day and reminded her Ichiro would be waiting for her at the fountain in the Main Square. Sighing, she reminded him she would be okay and that she would see him for dinner. Two knights, Rafton and Blaino, would accompany her while she walked through Castle Town with Ichiro. They had been assigned to be her personal knights anytime she left the Castle since she was a child and she trusted them immensely. The three settled into a light conversation as they walked over to the fountain.

Castle Town was just beginning to bustle, with various people scuttling about. The few who spotted Zelda froze in their steps, sinking into deep bows and greeting her with respectful good mornings. If they had time, she would ask about their morning and any additional requests they had for construction. Due to this, she was late to meet Ichiro, who was standing patiently at the fountain.

“I apologize, Ichiro. I wanted to make sure I talked to the citizens and listened to what they had to say.”

He held up his hands. “No need to apologize, Your Highness. I heard many people whispering that you were making your way here from the Castle. I figured you would be stopped along the way.”

“Shall we?”

Ichiro offered his arm and Zelda gently took it. Rafton and Blaino walked behind them, their footsteps silent as they kept a three pace distance behind them. They started with the Main Plaza, which, surprisingly, hadn’t received too much damage. The fountain had been repainted and had had a few broken pieces which were quickly replaced. Malo Mart, the main source of income in Castle Town, had requested extra space to expand. Ichiro led her there first, opening the door for her and leading her inside.

“Good morning! Welcome to Malo Mart!”

Despite it being early, the trademark music was already playing loudly and the employees had full energy. Upon seeing the Princess enter, they all froze in their antics and sunk into deep bows, heads low as they looked down towards the floor.

“Your Highness, good morning. Is there anything we can assist you with?”

“No need for the formalities. Please rise.”

The employees did as instructed and stood, their positive energy from before shifting into a nervous one. Zelda heard the sound of a back door open and the store’s namesake, Malo, shuffled in. His baby face peered curiously up at her as he slowly approached and bowed his head.

“Hi, Princess. Thank you for approving our renovations.”

Zelda bent down to be eye level with Malo. Link had warned her about how blunt the child was but, so far, he had always been nothing but polite to her. She hadn’t believed him when she had asked about Malo and he had replied he was just a child of about eight. How was a child able to run such a large store system so effectively? She had been proven wrong, however, when she had finally met him.

“Of course, Malo. Anything for a store who brings much economic success to Castle Town.”

A smile graced his full cheeks. He reached forward to give her a hug, which Zelda happily obliged to.

She had such a soft spot for children.

“Is there anything else you might require?”

“For the moment, no. Thank you, Zelda.”

Zelda turned back towards Ichiro and the two walked through the expanded store. She noticed he had improved his battle inventory, with different types of arrows and bombs lining the walls. On the other wall, fresh produce and food products were displayed with bright signs showcasing their sale prices. Different types of armor, along with regular civilian clothing, made up the middle on various mannequins. She was quite impressed with the inventory and knew in that moment she had made a sound decision.

“You did well, Ichiro. I’m sure we’ll receive more income with this expansion.”

They exited the shop and he steered the two towards East Castle Town. A few buildings had crumbling walls and shattered windows from the Twilight Invasion so Ichiro had ensured that every single home had been repaired. He had her meet the residents of the homes so they would be able to give her thanks.

The rest of the morning went on that way, with Ichiro leading her to various residences and businesses and explaining the work he had done. She also met the owners of said buildings and asked if they required any further assistance. A few had expressed needing help with basic tasks, such as moving furniture or cleaning up particular rooms. Zelda instructed Blaino and Rafton to help and they did so without arguing.

As lunch time approached, Zelda was beginning to feel a tad bit restless. She was happy to see her people doing well and that she was able to provide help to them. However, she was getting tired of walking and listening to Ichiro talk. When they approached South Castle Town, an idea crossed her mind.

Ichiro had stopped them in the market, which was buzzing with activity and chatter as it was nearly lunch time. He tried to talk to her over the noise and explain how they had improved the layout and strengthened the street’s concrete. She nodded, thanking him for the upteenth time before sending her soldiers off to help a local fruit vendor unload various boxes of produce. Smiling, she turned to Ichiro and asked him to assist the soldiers as well. He nodded, turning and rushing off into the crowds.

Zelda used this chance to escape. Turning sharply on her heel, she fled the Market area towards a quiet back street. A familiar cat was lounging outside and lifted her head as Zelda approached. She purred happily as the Princess walked past and entered the building. Telma’s Bar was a location familiar not only to Castle Town’s citizens but to Zelda herself. The thought of visiting the woman had crossed her mind upon making plans to visit the Town. It had been quite a while since she had seen Telma and she was wondering how she was doing. She heard whispers from soldiers and maids that her bar was still busy and bustling, with it being full to the brim every weekend. People would spill out the door into the courtyard and continue on with their festivities there.

Link had introduced Zelda to Thelma shortly after defeating Ganondorf. The entirety of Hyrule had been celebrating and he had snuck her out of the Castle to have her join the party. He had immediately taken her to Telma’s bar and introduced her to Telma and the rest of the Resistance. They had spent the rest of the night getting to know each other, and she was quite fond of all five members. It was because she was so fond of them that she had chosen Rusl and Ashei to join her Council.

The bar door creaked open and Zelda shly stepped inside. Since it was barely noon, the bar was empty. She took another step inside and noticed Telma standing behind the bar, humming to herself as she polished glasses. Zelda shut the door behind her and it creaked loudly as it swung shut. Telma stopped humming then but went on with her polishing.

“Bar’s closed, honey. It is way too early in the day for me to even  _ think _ about serving drinks.”

When Zelda didn’t respond, she gave a quiet huff and slammed the glass down.

“Did you not hear me? I  _ said _ -”

She finally looked up and froze. Embarrassment rushed to her face as she realized she had been rude to the  _ Princess of Hyrule _ . Her hands flew to her face and she ran out from behind the bar, stopping in front of Zelda.

“Princess! Forgive my rude behavior! I had no idea that you were here! Goddesses, if I had known I wouldn’t have been so rude!”

Zelda chuckled and reached out to place a gentle hand on Telma’s arm.

“No need to apologize, Telma. It’s okay.”

Telma took that as an initiative to engulf the Princess in a big, tight hug. Zelda chuckled and returned the hug, tenderly patting her on the back. The two stepped apart and smiled widely at each other.

“How have you been? Castle Town is looking mighty good, honey. You did a good job with the renovations.”

“Thank you, Telma. I’ve been a bit stressed with reconstruction and trying to rebuild Hyrule.”

“I’ve heard. Ashei and Rusl let it slip. I’ve been trying to get more out of them but they have sworn full fealty to you.”

Zelda couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth. Smiling, Telma guided her towards the backroom and pulled the curtain back. The Resistance were gathered around a table, talking quietly to each other. Upon seeing Zelda, they all stood up and bowed before each of them broke into various polite greetings.

“Princess Zelda! How nice to see you.”

“How have you been, Your Highness? It’s been a while.”

“You look very elegant, Zelda!”

“It feels like forever since I saw you at breakfast.”

Zelda was overwhelmed at their excitement and happiness to see her and merely responded with a smile. She greeted them all and they continued to bombard her with questions. Still overwhelmed, she settled into an empty seat and merely nodded as they continued to bombard her.

“Now listen here, the Princess already has her hands full! She doesn’t need you fools throwing all these questions at her!”

Telma entered the small room then carrying a tray of iced tea. She placed it on the table and waggled her fingers at the Resistance members. They shrank underneath her stare and fell silent. Telma sat besides Zelda and began pouring her a glass.

“So? Tell us, how are things?”

Zelda thanked her and took the glass before taking a sip.

“Things are well, busy as usual. Construction for the rest of Hyrule will be underway shortly. A few provinces have gotten a headstart on reconstruction while others have not. Hyrule will once again be glorious soon.”

“Busy is good, Zelda,” Auru said, smiling. “You’ve always thrived while being busy.”

Auru had been her tutor when she had been a young girl. He had taught her History and Culture until she turned eleven, when he had decided to retire and explore Hyrule. She had always been very fond of him because he had been very passionate about his teachings. He had taught her more about Hyrule than anybody else that she had encountered in her life. When Link had introduced her to the Resistance, she had been surprised and delighted to see Auru as a member.

“I try my best, Auru. I appreciate that.”

She turned her head to study the rest of the group. She turned just in time to see Ashei flash a quick smirk to Rusl, who shook his head almost imperceptibly. A hint of a smirk was on her lips as she crossed her arms and turned back to the table. Zelda raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything. Since they had joined the Council, they had more insight on the behind the scenes of Hyrule. However, like Telma said, they had sworn their loyalty to her and didn’t say anything. She had a feeling Ashei had exchanged a look with Rusl because she was engaged to Link but they couldn’t say anything.

A thought crossed her mind then. Could she share the big news with them? They had assisted Link greatly during his adventure and she knew they cared about him deeply. He had been excited to reunite with them afterwards and she had a feeling he missed them as well. Ashei met her gaze and froze, an apologetic look on her face.

“Actually, I have some exciting news to share.”

The Resistance peered at her with curious glances and fell quiet, waiting for her to speak again. Ashei and Rusl once again exchanged a quick look before turning their attention back to Zelda.

Sucking in a deep breath, Zelda stood from her chair and clasped her hands behind her back.

“Link and I are engaged.”

A moment of silence followed her words as the members exchanged glances with each other. Telma was the one to break the silence.

“Well it’s about damned time!”

Confused, Zelda turned to face her. She had a huge smile on her face and she quickly engulfed the Princess in a hug.

“We’ve been waiting for you two to get married! Or, at least, get together.”

The Resistance members began cheering then, getting up from the table to walk over and hug Zelda. She returned the hugs slightly confused, still thinking about Telma’s response. Once everyone had settled back into their seats she turned to look at Telma.

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

Telma laughed in response, pouring herself another glass of iced tea.

“Zelda, honey, it’s been quite obvious that there is something going on between you two for quite a while. I noticed it whenever he talked about you every time he stopped by during his adventure. He had total googly eyes for you when he brought you during the victory celebrations ‘round here.”

Words escaped Zelda at the moment and she could only stare helplessly at her.

“. . . What?”

“Are you that dense, Zelda?” Ashei teased.

She turned to frown at her, which in turn made her laugh. The Resistance chuckled and smiled fondly at the Princess.

“An engagement, how exciting!” Auru exclaimed. “I never thought I would witness this day.”

“And to think that you are engaged to Link himself!” Shad gushed. “I’ll want to discuss the politics of that later with you.”

“I’m happy for you and Link, Zelda,” Rusl said quietly, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy.”

Overwhelmed once again, Zelda settled on quietly sipping on her iced tea.

“Sorry for them overwhelming you again, honey. How did this come about? Did you propose to him?”

“Oh Nayru, no,” Zelda replied, waving her hand.

They chuckled in response and glanced at her hopefully to continue.

She rubbed her arm awkwardly and cleared her throat.

“Actually, my Lord President Ezlo is the one who suggested it. I suppose you can say it’s an arranged marriage. He thought it best that I marry someone from within the kingdom, and I agreed. Ezlo thought Link was the best fit and I honestly can’t agree more.”

There was a murmur of agreement among the members.

“Well how do you feel about it? How do you feel about Link?” Telma inquired.

Zelda suddenly felt nervous upon seeing them staring at her. She had always had difficulty expressing her feelings, and now she was being asked to bare her soul regarding her  _ romantic _ feelings. She sucked in a deep breath to steady herself and answered.

“I feel an inexplicable pull to him. Words cannot express it. I felt it when we first met while the Castle was still shrouded in Twilight. It deepened after we returned from the Desert and traveled for three weeks around Hyrule. It continues to deepen even now.”

Her cheeks flamed and she stared down at the table, embarrassed.

“I really can’t explain it.”

The table fell silent then. The members were in awe of her words and knew better than to say anything at the moment. Telma and Rusl were staring proudly at Zelda as she continued to avert her eyes.

“Your Highness, if I may?”

Shad’s quiet voice broke the silence and Zelda timidly looked up. He seemed to be hesitating as he waited for her to answer.

“Shad. No need for the formalities. What is the matter?”

“Have you heard the lore behind the Goddess Hylia and her Chosen Hero?”

Auru’s interest was peaked and he turned his head towards Shad quickly.

“I’ve heard of it but was never taught about it. It’s merely seen as a legend, a fairy tale for children.”

Excited, Shad began shuffling through his bag looking for a particular book. Upon finding it, he smiled and flipped it open to the first chapter.

“Long ago, before the kingdom of Hyrule came to be, there were four great Goddesses.”

“Four?” Ashei frowned. “Aren’t there only three?”

Shad shook his head. “No, there is a fourth that no one mentions anymore, sadly.”

“Except for the Light Spirits,” Zelda interjected.

Shad nodded and continued.

“The Great Three Nayru, Farore, and Din are known for crafting the world and creating its inhabitants. But the fourth Goddess, Hylia, was known as the citizens’ goddess.”

“The Great Three  _ are _ the citizens’ goddesses,” Ashei frowned.

“Hush! Let me finish. Save your questions for the end,” Shad scolded.

“A great evil appeared from the depths of the Earth, threatening to bring destruction and ruin to the land. Hylia gathered up her people and rallied their forces to fight the great evil. Amongst her soldiers was the Goddesses’s own Chosen Hero, a man of extraordinary strength who wielded great courage.”

_ That sounds like Link _ .

“With their forces united, the evil was defeated and banished to the depths of the Earth. The evil, who called himself Demise, swore to the Goddess Hylia that he would continue to fight her descendents, along with those of her Chosen Hero. And with that, destiny was set. Demise would always be reincarnated as an evil force to challenge the new incarnations of the Goddess Hylia and her strong, courageous Chosen Hero.”

Smiling, he turned to the table.

“Shall I continue?”

Everyone nodded enthusiastically and Shad happily continued reading.

“According to ancient records, the first reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia was a young woman living in the city of Skyloft, a city in the clouds. Her Chosen Hero was her childhood friend and lover, a student of the famed Knight Academy. Demise sent one of his minions to capture her, setting their destiny in motion. The Chosen Hero fought Demise and was successful, thus allowing this endless cycle to continue on.

“This incarnation of the Goddess was named Zelda, and she went on to found the kingdom of Hyrule alongside her Chosen Hero, who was named Link. To honor their success, it was deemed a tradition to name every princess Zelda, with men naming their sons Link in the hopes they would gain the strength and courage of the Chosen Hero.”

_ Why does this sound so oddly familiar? _

Shad shut the book and looked around the table.

“Questions? Thoughts?”

“Shad, what does this all mean?” Ashei asked, frustrated.

Sighing, he looked at the other members.

“What did you all interpret from this?”

Auru crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, obviously Zelda is the descendant of the Goddess Hylia. Or, er, her incarnation. Link is the incarnation of Hylia’s chosen hero. I’m guessing Ganondorf is Demise?”

“Correct,” Shad beamed.

“The three of them are destined to meet in an endless cycle, where Ganondorf or, er, Demise, will try to take over the kingdom. Link and Zelda must work together to defeat him.”

Shad nodded excitedly, clapping his hands.

“Correct! Your Highness, I read this story to you to explain why you feel so drawn to General Link. You two are destined to meet each other in every lifetime. It is your destiny.”

The Princess had no words. She stared at Shad absently as he merely grinned at her.

“I . . .”

“Princess Zelda!”

Everyone turned around to see Rafton and Blaino running in, panic etched on their faces. She stood and gave them an embarrassed look.

“Ah, gentlemen.”

What else was she supposed to say?! She was caught red handed.

“Thank goodness we found you. We thought we had lost you, Your Highness.”

Sighing, she turned to smile sadly at the Resistance members.

“My time is up. It was very nice to see you all. Hopefully we will see each other soon.”

She turned towards the soldiers and they gently walked her out, placing their hands on her back. The entire walk to the Castle she was deep in thought.  _ No wonder I feel such a connection with him. But to think that we have been meeting for centuries on end . . . _

“Your Highness? Are you alright?”

In the midst of her thoughts she had stopped walking. Blinking, she shook her head and gave them a small smile.

“I’m sorry. I’m okay. Let us continue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends ! Once again a huge thank you to everyone reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking, & leaving comments it means so much to me !! Also WOW OVER 1000 HITS ??? Seriously thank you everyone :')
> 
> One of the main reasons I've been a fan of the LoZ series is because of its lore. I love how the Goddesses are such an integral part of the game & they are mentioned in each game. I have not played Skyward Sword but I have read the backstory of Hylia, Demise, & the Chosen Hero, so I took it & made it my own while also keeping it similar to the original. I'm a huge believer in destiny / soulmates as well, which also explains why ZeLink has been my #1 ship since I was 5. The two are destined to meet in each lifetime & it is SO FLIPPIN' CUTE !!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ! I love reading & replying to your comments it seriously makes my day !!!


	7. VII. Oh, the Places You'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda & Link are given a new task and, thus, a new adventure.

Following her walkthrough of Castle Town, Princess Zelda met with her Council the following Monday to confirm the news with them. She was relieved to  _ finally _ be done with reconstruction talks and move forward with rebuilding the rest of Hyrule. She wouldn’t have to deal with the Council members’ complaints about their needs and what their provinces were still “lacking.” Following breakfast, she walked with Ezlo and Shikashi to the Meeting Hall to begin the meeting.

For the first time in a long time, Zelda arrived early. Besides herself and her Lord Presidents, Vaati, Link, and Viscen were seated. Link and Viscen were talking as usual, but upon seeing Zelda enter they stopped talking and stood. The General made his way over to Zelda and bowed, grabbing her hand to gently kiss the back of it.

No matter how many times he did so, Zelda always found herself flustered.

The rest of the Council members filtered in and took their sets. After about ten minutes, everyone was in their seats ready to start the meeting. As usual, the meeting was blessed and Ezlo read out the agenda for the day.

“I am happy to announce that construction of Castle Town is one hundred percent complete.”

Lord Bagu seemed pleased, a proud grin on his face as he lifted his chin.

“With the main focus complete, it is time to move forward with the other provinces. I understand we are all in the process of construction so I am simply asking for an update.”

They went around the table beginning with Shiro, moving clockwise until they reached Ashei. The majority of each province had the same thing to say: for the most part, reconstruction was complete give or take certain things. Some cities were still missing essential buildings such as markets or inns, while others were still repairing homes. The only province who reported that they were complete was Rusl, who assured the Princess Ordon had been restored to its former glory.

“We’ve also had an influx of new citizens coming in, so we’ve been building new homes and expanding to accommodate them.”

Link seemed surprised at the news and turned to look at Rusl, shock evident on his face. Zelda fought hard not to giggle at his cute expression.

“I’m very glad to hear that. I hope that I can visit Ordon soon to see for myself.”

They discussed a few more matters before they concluded the meeting. The Princess dismissed them and they thanked her, rising from their seats and walking out. Shikashi was quick to leave, much to Zelda’s confusion. Ezlo cleared his throat and folded his hands, placing them on the table.

“Princess, I need you to stay behind for a little bit.”

_ Great. Now what? _

Link and Viscen were about to walk out, once again in the midst of a conversation before Ezlo called out and interrupted them.

“I’m sorry, Commander, I need to borrow the General for a while.”

“No worries!” Viscen grinned. “Anything for the future King of Hyrule.”

Link grimaced.  _ He’s been reaaaally laying it thick about our engagement. _

Once the last Council member walked out, Ezlo rose to close the door. He turned then, clasping his hands together and giving them a big smile.

They both knew it meant trouble.

“Sorry to throw this on you.”

It seemed he had been apologizing for that a lot recently.

“With construction done for Castle Town, I want you two to travel around and see how progress is going for yourself. It will be similar to your initial three week surveying. Take notes on how everything is going and what is still needed. Also, please make sure to talk to and assist all citizens who need help. I understand we’ve had an influx of new citizens so help them out and ease them into living here.”

Zelda and Link exchanged a quick, worried look.

“I’ve already made the arrangements for you two. You are set to depart the day after tomorrow.”

He had been walking around the table while talking, but upon finishing his last sentence he stopped behind Link. Smiling, he reached down and placed his hands on Link’s shoulders. He jumped at the contact, giving a quiet yelp as he shot Zelda a pleading look.

“General Link, I trust you to watch over Zelda and keep her safe. You’ve done it before and I know you can do it again. This will also give you two a chance to continue to get closer. I do plan on announcing your engagement to the kingdom once you both return. I expect you two to be gone for a while so it will give me time to continue planning.”

“Wait, when we return? Ezlo, you said in six months.”

He rubbed his chin.

“I wasn’t expecting everything to move this quickly. We need Hyrule to be complete. I apologize, Your Highness.”

Zelda sighed. Link gave her an apologetic look.

“You two will begin your journey in the Gerudo Desert. Lord Richard has already been informed. He will meet you there to greet you. Once you complete their time there, you will travel clockwise around Hyrule before returning to the Castle. I don’t have an estimate for how long it will take, so please take your time traveling. I will send correspondence with you often so do not fret about matters here in the Castle. Your priority is ensuring the kingdom is on track and construction is going well.”

He clasped his hands in front of him again and gave them a huge grin.

“Well, that is it for now. I’ve cleared your schedules for the rest of the day so you two can prepare. Goodbye!”

Ezlo strode out then, leaving the two alone. Link gave Zelda another helpless look and sighed, sliding his hand down his face.

“Does Ezlo ever get tired of just  _ throwing things _ at us?!”

“I’m afraid not,” Zelda frowned. “He’s always been like that.”

Sighing again, Link reached up to rub the back of his neck. He leaned back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling.

“We only have a day to get our things together and head out. I mean, we barely have time to make plans.”

“I know Link, but we must make do. I guess we should go and rest up for the trip.”

He nodded, agreeing before standing up and walking over to help Zelda stand.

“I guess we’re doing this.”

***

The next morning, Zelda was in her quarters with Mila, helping her pack her things for the journey. She had broken the news to her handmaiden that morning and she had squealed over the news. Zelda was sitting in one of her armchairs watching Mila as she bustled about, holding up dresses for Zelda to judge.

“I’m so excited for you two to spend time together! Especially now that you’re engaged!”

Mila sighed dreamily, clutching a winter coat to her chest.

“So romantic. You two are so dreamy.”

“Because we’re going on a work trip?”

“Didn’t Ezlo say it’s a chance for you two to grow closer?”

“Well, yes, but -”

“Then it’s romantic!”

Zelda chuckled, shaking her head as Mila held up a silk dress. She placed the dress back in the wardrobe and pulled out a long ball gown.

“Oh! This would be perfect for a romantic dinner by the lake!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Zelda chuckled.

Frowning, Mila grumbled under her breath and returned it, rummaging through the wardrobe to find another. She pulled out a white lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. Zelda shook her head.

“Oh, dear no. Do you know how quickly that would soil?”

Mila’s frown grew deeper and she sighed, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

“Well what are you going to wear then?! My goal is to make sure you look absolutely  _ exquisite _ for General Link.”

“ _ Mila _ !”

Giggling, she returned the lace dress to the wardrobe and continued to rustle through the various dresses. She held up a more practical, emerald dress that Zelda often wore while practicing her archery or horseback riding.

“That’s perfect. Do you have a nice coat that matches that?”

“A winter coat? Whatever for?”

“Snowpeak is rather cold, Mila.”

She narrowed her eyes at the Princess.

“Hyrule has different climates, dear,” Zelda reminded her, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Why must you make this difficult for me?”

***

Link tried to stifle a yawn as he saddled up Epona and gathered his belongings together. The sun had yet to rise, but he had wanted to get a headstart to be ready once the Princess arrived. He was used to rising early, as he had done so many times before during his adventure. However, since living in the castle, he had been sleeping much more and it was difficult to wake up so early.

Light rays began to peek over the horizon, slowly lightening the dark sky. Epona turned to look at Link as if asking if they  _ really _ had to be up this early. They both turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Zelda slowly approaching, eyes still heavy with sleep. She gave Link a small smile and waved, hand flying to her mouth after to hide a yawn.

Chuckling, Link approached her and grabbed her things, walking over to her horse who was lounging beside Epona. He began saddling it up, glancing at Zelda occasionally over his shoulder. She was wearing a plain, tan riding dress that was cinched at her small waist. It fell to her ankles, showcasing her brown riding boots. Her hair was plaited into her trademark braid, a few loose strands framing her delicate face. As the sun continued to rise, spreading its warm rays throughout the land, her face seemed to glow from within, highlighting her ethereal beauty. Link felt his cheeks warming and he looked away, shaking his head to refocus himself.

He finished up quickly and helped Zelda into her saddle, giving her a quick smile before grabbing Epona’s reins and walking alongside her. They exited the castle, heading towards West Castle Town and walking through the empty streets. The soldiers standing guard at the gates bade them farewell and good luck and the two set off.

Lower Lanayru was quiet, with a few wild rabbits hopping about in the bushes. Link continued to walk alongside Epona as they trotted along slowly. Zelda was still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, staring blankly ahead of her. The sun was now above the horizon, the sky turning a bright shade of blue. He glanced nervously over at her, wondering if they would end up traveling quietly and awkwardly. Epona neighed, whacking him lightly with her head. She gestured toward Zelda and pulled, trying to walk faster to have them keep up with Zelda.

“Thanks Epona,” Link mumbled.

He looked over at Zelda again and saw that she was still sleepy, so he gave up and figured they would walk quietly until she woke up completely. They traveled along for about an hour in silence approaching the Great Bridge of Hylia. Zelda seemed more alert now, eyes scanning about as they traveled quietly. Link had hopped onto Epona and trotted alongside Zelda slowly. The two kept exchanging awkward eye contact before hurriedly looking away. Sighing, Link knew that it was his turn to initiate the conversation this time.

“I’m really not looking forward to the desert heat,” Link said offhandedly.

Zelda turned to look at him slowly, surprised that he had finally spoken. He was looking at her slightly expectantly.

“To be honest, I’ve tried to put the memory of that heat away,” Zelda mused. “It really is terrible.”

Link let out a quiet sigh of relief and smiled at her. They settled into a light conversation, talking about the desert, their horses, how tired they were, anything that crossed their minds. Every time he made her laugh, he felt accomplished hearing the melodic sound in his ears. They stopped to eat shortly after, settling under a shady tree to sit and eat some lunch. Link had packed a good amount of food for the first week and was planning on stocking up in each town they stopped in. Zelda munched quietly on her apple, discreetly watching Link as he happily indulged in his food.

He was so endearing it drove Zelda  _ nuts _ .

Following the Twilight invasion, a path had been built from the cliffs by the Great Bridge of Hylia down to Lake Hylia. Link had remembered the embarrassing moment that he had used Falbi’s Flight-by-Fowl and had quickly suggested the path while surveying Hyrule. After the couple cleaned up, they opted to walk behind the horses as they made their way down to the Lake. The sun sparkled against the lake’s surface, with the wind casting occasional ripples. Zelda couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful the day was. She glanced over her shoulder at Link and gave him a big, wide smile.

They reached the bottom of the path and waved to a few random Zoras swimming about. Link had reached out to Fyer upon hearing that he would be traveling again and the strange man had agreed to watch their horses while they traversed in the desert. Upon seeing the two arrive, he waved at them and ran to meet them at the shore.

“Thanks again for this favor. I owe you,” Link greeted him.

“You don’t owe me anything. You saved our land. If anything, I should owe  _ you _ .”

Link quickly explained how to care for Epona and Zelda’s horse (who he learned was named Angus) before giving Fyer two silver rupees.

“Do you mind if we borrow your cabin to change really quick? We’ll be heading to the desert.”

“Take your time.”

Zelda quickly rummaged through her bag to find one of the dresses Mila had specifically chosen for the desert. She assured Link she wouldn’t be too long and rushed to the cabin. Fyer had built a good sized, single room cabin near his iconic cannon. She shook out the dress, a sleeveless, lilac one designed with a simple Royal Family insignia with her riding boots being swapped out with sandals. Link’s eyes widened when she stepped out and he hurriedly rushed past her to the cabin. Fyer sunk into a bow, apologizing for not greeting her properly and the two talked about how things had changed at Lake Hylia. Link stepped out, having removed his Hero’s tunic and now wearing a sleeveless undershirt. His boots were swapped out with his Ordonian sandals, which Zelda found adorable.

They once again thanked Fyer and set off for the Desert. The higher they went up the path, the warmer and dryer the air got. They were only halfway up the path but had already begun to sweat. Zelda fanned herself discreetly while Link reached up and pulled his hat off, tucking it into his pack. When they reached the top, Link turned to check on Zelda before turning forward again, freezing in his tracks.

Zelda rushed to his side upon seeing his reaction and froze as well. Before, the Desert had stood before them, sand as far as the eye could see. Now, a large fort greeted them, with a gate blocking their entrance. Tall, muscular, tanned women stood guard, holding spears as tall as them. Four stood evenly spaced out in front, while six were on top, walking back and forth while keeping watch.

“Are those . . . Gerudos?” Zelda whispered.

“Uh, I think so?” Link whispered back.

She knew that was a conversation she would have to have with Richard later.

The Gerudo were staring intently at them, golden eyes glinting mischievously in the sun. Zelda instinctively cowered behind Link, nervously averting her eyes. She felt herself shrinking under their gazes.

“Princess! General!”

The gate slowly opened and Lord Richard strolled through, a large grin on his handsome, tanned face. The Gerudo standing guard turned to face him, bowing their heads before returning to their stoic posts. Zelda rushed forward and greeted him, hugging him happily and stepping aside so Link could shake his hand.

“It is an immense pleasure to have you two stay here. I’m excited to show you around! And to think, I have you two for three whole days! How exciting!”

Zelda chuckled, turning to look at Link amused.

“We’re excited to be here, Richard.”

He gestured for them to follow him through the gate, and they did so. As they passed through, Link noted that there were bunkers built for the guards as they rotated their watches. It was incredibly cool inside and he relished it before they emerged out in the heat again. As soon as they exited the fort, they were immediately met with the sight of a market. Gerudos wandered about from tent to tent, the sounds of negotiation and gossip reaching their ears. Several merchants were shouting to others, announcing their low prices for fruits and veggies while others promoted their clothing. 

Richard stopped in the midst of it all and grinned even wider.

“We’ve managed to build a market quickly with all kinds of goods! I hope we can contribute to Hyrule’s economy.”

He clasped his hands together.

“Come! To the inn!”

They left the market behind and turned towards the right. A two story, limestone building greeted them, with INN written in both Hylian and Gerudo. Two lamps hung by the entrance, which was a simple open entryway. The inn had a covered porch, with simple tables and chairs scattered about. Richard smiled and clasped his hands again.

“I’ve already taken care of the reservations. I made sure to get the best rooms for you two.”

“Oh, Lord Richard, there is no need for that,” Zelda interjected.

“Nonsense! Don’t fret, Princess.”

He shuffled his feet awkwardly and gave them a small smile.

“It would be an honor if you would join me for dinner at my home. Does . . . six sound okay?”

Link stepped in and spoke.

“We would love to. Six is perfect.”

***

At six sharp, Zelda and Link crossed across the plaza to Lord Richard’s home. It was a quaint, two story home also made of limestone. They were greeted by a young Gerudo woman who led them to the dining room. Richard was waiting for them, seated at the head of the table. Zelda and Link took seats on both sides of him and the same young woman began serving them.

“I haven’t had a chance to properly congratulate you two on your engagement. Please, let us toast.”

The same woman, who they guessed was a servant, quickly poured them some wine and departed quickly. They clinked their glasses and thanked him for his kind words. While they began to eat, Zelda and Richard discussed reconstruction while Link quietly ate. He tuned out their words and relished the charred Bullbo. He had finished the meat and was working on the rice when Zelda’s words peaked his interest.

“Lord Richard, if I may, the women are all . . . Gerudos, correct?”

He chuckled, taking a sip of his wine before he answered.

“Yes, my dear, these are all Gerudos.”

“I thought the Gerudo had disappeared?” Link asked curiously.

Richard chuckled again.

“Well, yes and no. When the Evil King Ganondorf tried to take over Hyrule, we went into hiding. We knew we would be persecuted for being associated with him, so we fled Hyrule. However, news spread that he was scheduled to be executed, so I volunteered to return to make sure it was safe for us once again. Well, as we know, Ganondorf was not executed.”

Both Zelda and Link were hanging on to his words, curious and enthralled.

“I stayed behind and fled to the Castle, offering my aid. I’m glad the King gave me a chance. I am ashamed to say that there were Gerudo who believed in Ganondorf and wanted to aid him. I knew what they had planned and told the King.”

Lord Richard looked away, guilt evident on his face.

“I did not want Ganondorf to regain even more power. I knew what he had done to Hyrule and its citizens. I know he had killed a Sage as well. That is unforgivable.”

He sighed, taking another sip of his wine.

"Once General Link was successful in defeating Ganondorf, I sent word to the remaining Gerudo. They rushed back immediately. Once Ichiro sent his men to begin construction, they assisted with building and worked quickly. It took three days to build the fort. When they finished building, they began training themselves in battle and we now have a small standing army. They train every day and more Gerudo are joining. We also have more Gerudo returning, so I’m hoping our small town will boom.”

“I must say, Richard, I am impressed. You worked so quickly and everything looks great.”

He smiled, thanking her before taking a quick bite of his food.

“I was hoping we could talk diplomacy. I want to establish a strong bond between the Gerudo and the rest of Hyrule. I know we have a lot to offer tradewise and we can send our soldiers anywhere when needed. I hope you are in accordance.”

“Lord Richard, of course! I would love nothing more. It would be beneficial for all of us.”

They put aside their work talks and conversed happily. They were telling a joke about a Moblin and a Cucco when the servant entered, carrying a cake. Richard excitedly clapped his hands and gestured for her to place it in the middle of Link and Zelda. The two stared at him confused.

“Ah! I forgot! I had a sweetheart cake baked specifically for you. It is a tradition that young Gerudo couples, when they are engaged, split a sweetheart cake. There is a legend that states the sugar frosting has magic that strengthens the love between the two. Sweetheart cakes are rarely made now because there is a specific ingredient for the frosting. I forget what it is but it’s rare to find nowadays. So it is a real treat to have one!”

He leaned in closer, winking at the two.

“Thankfully, I had some left over! Enjoy you two!”

Zelda and Link were beyond embarrassed and thanked him awkwardly. The cake was baked in the shape of a heart, with red frosting slathered neatly all around it. Lord Richard cut it down the middle and gave them each a piece. They exchanged another awkward look before taking a small bite. There was no denying that the cake was delicious and they slowly ate it, still mortified. Once they finished their dessert, Richard walked them back to the inn. He bowed, wishing them a good night and strode off to his home. The rooms that he had reserved for them were adjacent to each other and very roomy. They both had large, open windows that allowed the cool desert breeze to flow through the white, sheer curtains. The two greeted the innkeeper quickly and made their way upstairs. Link dropped her off at her door, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as he wished her a good night. Flushing, Zelda bade him the same and the two departed for their respective rooms, resting up for the long day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends ! I am so sorry for the lack of an update last week. Things have been very chaotic in both my private & personal life, & I was unable to upload last week. I'm a teacher, & our school year starts next week. My time has been spent setting up my virtual classrooms, which is confusing & time consuming. I have, however, been making time to write every day (it really helps me destress!).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, giving kudos, bookmarking, & commenting ! I can't believe I'm at 1700 for only 7 chapters. I truly appreciate all the support <3


	8. VIII. New Landscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link continue to explore Gerudo Town & encounter a familiar memory.

The next morning, Princess Zelda and General Link were sitting in the covered patio, enjoying the shade while they ate breakfast. Lord Richard had sent his servant over, who they found out was named Aveil, to have breakfast delivered to them. Link happily munched on his eggs while Zelda sipped her tea, eyes watching the landscape in front of them. It was still early but they could feel the desert heat rolling about, lazily rising above the golden sands. Zelda put down her teacup and leaned forward towards Link.

“Link, what do you say we explore Gerudo Town? We have some time to kill.”

His eyes widened in excitement, giving him a childlike appearance. He nodded furiously, turning back to his food and eating much faster. Zelda chuckled, sipping her tea again before munching on her fruit. The innkeeper assured them she would clean up after them, smiling and pushing them to go walk around.

Link offered his arm and the two set off, making their way towards the Market. Although it was early, all of the stalls were open for business, the owners already shouting at anyone who got near. The two decided to begin by stocking up on food so they would have a good supply when they traveled again. They took note of the various foreign fruits they saw, with something called a Durian fruit catching their attention immediately. It had a spiky appearance, but the vendor urged them it provided nothing but good health. Link bought five, thanking her before moving on.

The next stall had Hydromelons, a large, green fruit that apparently was native to the desert and grew in the middle of sandstorms. The vendor said the juice in the middle was the most delicious, and she gave a few recipes for fruit smoothies. She suggested they go to her cousin’s stand because she sold Voltfruit and they were a rare delicacy at the moment. Zelda was immediately taken by them and bought ten.

Link’s nose began to twitch and he followed a delicious smell through the market. An older Gerudo woman was clapping her hands, advertising her meats. A small sign in Hylian labeled each of the meats.  _ Raw gourmet meat. Raw prime meat. Raw whole bird _ . The woman saw him staring intently and grinned.

“The meat here is from the desert, which means you won’t find it anywhere else in Hyrule! If you buy all three I can make you a deal!”

Zelda, who had lost Link momentarily in the forming crowds, found him then and approached, giving him a small frown. The older woman studied her face and froze.

“Oh, Your Highness! I’m so sorry!”

She bowed, shame crossing her face. Zelda was surprised to have a Gerudo recognize her but she accepted the recognition. The old woman smiled and gestured to the meat.

“Please, take as much as you want. It’s the least I can do.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t,” Zelda politely interjected.

“I insist. Please.”

She looked at Link and gave him a slight nod. He asked for one of each, assuring her they didn’t need more than that. As she began wrapping them, she gave Zelda a fond smile.

“Richard is my nephew. My sister gave birth to him years ago. You know, we’re all descended from the great Nabooru.”

“You mean the Sage of Spirit Nabooru?” Zelda gasped.

The woman nodded, grinning.

“It’s why we sent him ahead once we received news of Ganondorf’s execution. I think he mentioned that to the King in order to gain his trust.”

Zelda and Link exchanged awed looks before smiling at her.

“Thank you so much. You must be so proud of Lord Richard.”

She thanked them profusely as they left, giving them a Gerudo blessing as they continued to wander through the market. A young Gerudo woman, not much older than the two, was shouting and singing loudly to anyone who walked by about her clothing. Three mannequins were on display with traditional Gerudo clothing. When Zelda and Link walked by, she stopped in front of them and bowed, giving them a polite smile.

“Your Highness. General. It is a pleasure to have you here!”

“Are you also related to Richard?” Link asked.

“Oh, no, he told us of your arrival. He told us to act natural but I can’t just ignore two important people like you!”

She turned to Zelda, gently taking her hand.

“Princess, please let me sew you some clothing. I will custom make you some clothing just for you! I understand your traditional dress is a purple and white one, so I can make an outfit with those same colors.”

Zelda nervously shook her head.

“I couldn’t ask that of you. I appreciate it.”

“Nonsense, it’s the least I can do! Plus, think of it as a gift from all of us.”

She turned to Link, who gave her a small shrug. Sighing, she smiled at the woman and gestured for her to lead the way. Squealing, she steered Zelda into her tent and pulled the curtains closed. Link moved closer to the tent so he could stand in the shade, reaching up to wipe sweat from his forehead and the back of his neck. The marketplace, although it looked small, was filled with various stalls and tents showcasing various products that he had never seen before. He was fascinated by everything he saw and didn’t want to leave just yet. With the time now being later, more Gerudo were out and about, some chatting while others stopped at various stalls. A few gave him flirtatious looks and smiled, waggling their fingers at him. Flushing, he looked away and pretended to busy himself with rifling through his bags.

“Mr. General! Have a look!”

Link heard the sound of the curtain being pulled back and turned around. The Gerudo woman stepped aside, clapping her hands excitedly as Zelda walked out. She wore a blue crop top that tied up around her neck, revealing her shoulders and milky clavicle. Open sleeves attached to her biceps pooled out, showcasing the smooth skin of her arms. The pants were of a purple sirwal style, stopping right above her knees. The pants were form fitting, tracing the delicate curve of her hips. The look was complete with a blue veil, hiding her reddened cheeks. She nervously stepped forward until she was in front of Link, averting her eyes in embarrassment. The Gerudo woman kept clapping her hands, spinning Zelda about and gushing over her appearance.

Link’s eyes went wide and he felt his mouth drop open. There was no denying that Zelda looked  _ gorgeous _ and that the outfit suited her perfectly. He took a shy step forward and studied her body, eyes roaming up and down her body. Feeling his eyes roaming hers, Zelda draped her arms across her body in a protective way. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Link’s, embarrassment clear in them but also a need for approval. Link gave a slow nod, extending his hand forward to gently feel the fabric of her top. She shivered under his touch and averted her eyes away again.

“Wow. Zel, you look beautiful.”

The Gerudo woman smiled slyly at them and stepped forward then.

“This is just a prototype. Once I sew the clothing in her gown colors, she will look even more  _ stunning _ . I can have the outfit finished by dinner time.”

“Really, you don’t need to,” Zelda interjected in a quiet voice.

“Nonsense, Princess. Please, no need to be modest!”

Link gave her a reassuring smile, reaching up to rub her shoulder. The two exchanged a quick look before Zelda gave a slow nod. The Gerudo whisked her away so she could change back into her clothing. Link resumed his previous position, sucking in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. There was a familiar strain in his trousers and he awkwardly shuffled his legs to get comfortable, embarrassed at the response.

_ By the Goddesses, get a hold of yourself Link _ .

Zelda stepped out in her tan sleeveless dress, avoiding Link’s eyes again. The two thanked the woman, who stated she would drop off the outfit later on at the Inn. Zelda thanked her profusely before they walked off again, exploring the rest of the Market. They had stopped in front of a flower booth when they heard someone calling their names.

“Princess! General! Over here!”

The two turned around to see Lord Richard making his way through the crowd, an excited grin on his face. He maneuvered his way through the crowd smoothly, weaving in and out of various groups of Gerudo. Once he was in front of them, he sunk into a low bow and clasped his hands together.

“I went calling for you at the Inn but was told you two had gone shopping. How are you enjoying your time here?”

He took note of the bags that Link was carrying and let out a booming laugh.

“Ah, no need for me to ask, I suppose! I’m glad to see you two enjoying yourselves.”

The two thanked him and he gave them another trademark grin.

“Listen, after you two have lunch, would you like to accompany me to the Arbiter’s Grounds? We have rebuilt it into a temple to honor the Spirit Goddess.”

Link’s ears perked up. He remembered navigating the Arbiter’s Grounds, using his wolf senses to find the terrifying ghosts in order to progress further. King Bulbin had kept camp right outside of the Grounds, which ended with him fighting him to actually enter. He shuddered remembering Stallord but pushed the thoughts that had popped up aside to listen to Richard speak.

“Really? You changed it from a prison?”

“Well, we didn’t so much  _ change _ it. When we built the grounds originally, it was to worship the great Sages. I’m sure the General may have noticed a few Gerudo details here and there?”

Link nodded. “I did. I noticed Sage Seals all around. It was a nice touch.”

“We wanted to honor the Spirit Goddess and thank her for watching over us while we were in exile. We hold service once a day after lunch and people come and go throughout the day. It would be a great honor if you joined us today.”

“Of course. We’ll be there, Richard,” Zelda smiled.

“Great! Once you finish lunch, just head over to the Temple. I will be there.”

He bade them goodbye and disappeared into the crowds. Zelda realized that they had spent the entire morning in the Market and it was now nearly lunch. They made their way back to the Inn, leaving their bags in Link’s room before heading back down to the patio. Richard had made sure to have lunch delivered as well and they dug into their food. The innkeeper joined them this time, sipping on some cold lemonade as she talked to them.

“So, Richard invited you to the Temple? Everyone’s been encouraged to go,” she asked curiously.

“Yes, he did. I’m curious to see what the service will be like.”

“The Temple is full of the older generation. It’s rare to see younger Gerudo in the Temple. Unless you come from a religious family, you usually avoid the Temple.”

“I suppose it is the same with the rest of Hyrule,” Zelda observed. “It’s usually the older Hylians who still worship the Great Three plus the Light Gods. I know the older maids still travel to each of the Light Gods’ temples for pilgrimage.”

The innkeeper hummed, giving a slow nod. They settled into another casual conversation before cleaning up and walking to the Temple. Two Gerudo guards stood at the entrance, greeting everyone with a simple nod. They bowed upon seeing Zelda and Link and escorted them in. The entrance had been transformed into an open Entrance Hall, with palm trees lining the walls, their leaves brushing the ceiling. Incense seemed to permanently fill the air, giving the room a smoky atmosphere. The room was quiet, with people talking in hushed voices as they entered and exited. Zelda and Link looked around the room searching for Lord Richard.

“It seems you two beat me for once.”

They turned to see Lord Richard behind them, his servant Aveil standing behind him. She had changed out of her servant clothing and was wearing exquisite, orange clothing, golden eyes watching them above a white veil. Richard had changed as well, a veil upon his face as he studied the two curiously.

“Ah, I feel underdressed now,” Zelda murmured.

“Nonsense, I should have given you some clothing. I apologize.”

He stepped in front of them and gestured for them to follow him. They walked through the Entrance Hall, climbing up a long staircase with four torches decorated with the Triforce lit alongside it. Richard opened a set of large double doors and held it open for them. The next room was much larger but dead silent. Large, limestone pillars decorated the walls, with candle holders spouting incense hanging from them. The large chandelier that Link had jumped across while exploring the dungeon still hung from the ceiling, candles lit dimly from it. Gerudo were scattered about, some kneeling while others stood with their eyes closed, hands clasped in front of them. At the very front of the room stood a large statue of the Spirit Goddess, with a small altar at her feet. Her crown was a cobra, its teeth bared to protect its owner. Her eyes were narrowed in a way that made everyone feel like they were being watched carefully. Both of her hands were extended out in an offering, and she sat cross legged with perfect posture. Richard led them through the room towards the front and stopped, turning to Aveil to nod his head. She scampered off behind the statue and emerged with four cushions. She laid them out on the floor and Richard sat, gesturing for Zelda and Link to do the same.

Just as the two had settled in, the Spirit Goddess’s hands began to glow, smoke emanating from them. Everyone in the room went still and sunk into bows. An older Gerudo woman stepped out from behind the statue, face hidden behind a white veil. Two servants stepped out from behind her, each swinging incense from their hands. They each stood underneath the Goddess’s hands, the incense rising and joining the clouds from its hands. The older woman, who they presumed was the priestess, stared out amongst the crowd and bowed her head.

“Good afternoon. We are gathered here to worship our Spirit Goddess and to thank her for our countless blessings.”

The two women standing behind her began to slowly swing the incense faster. Smoke filled the room completely now and Zelda blinked her eyes furiously to clear her vision. The priestess began saying a prayer in Gerudo, her head bowing as she spoke more. Although the two couldn’t understand what she was saying, there was something . . . oddly familiar about it. When she finished up her prayer, the two women behind her disappeared behind the statue for a few minutes. When they returned they had changed into more sultry, revealing clothing. Link’s thoughts flashed back to the outfit that Zelda had changed into while they were shopping at the market.

The priestess stood in front of the altar, her voice wavering as she began to sing a Gerudo hymn. The two women began to dance, their bodies spinning smoothly and their limbs moving gracefully. Link felt a twitching begin in the back of his mind and he grimaced. He stretched his fingers in his lap and discreetly cracked his neck. Zelda noticed him squirming and watched him from the corner of her eyes. He stopped moving and continued to watch the dancers move. The twitching in his mind picked up and he suddenly felt restless. His mind began to flash pictures in his mind, pictures that were passing so quickly he couldn’t decipher what he was looking at. He grimaced again, hands clenching so tightly in his lap that his knuckles turned white. Zelda reached over and placed her hand over his, squeezing it softly.

" _To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow... Listen to this Requiem of Spirit…”_

Link groaned, a splitting headache beginning to form. The priestess had begun to sing faster, with the dancers spinning so fast it was dizzying. Zelda turned to look at him with a concerned expression.

“Are you alright?” she whispered.

He shook his head, gripping onto her hand tightly.

“I just got this splitting headache out of nowhere,” he muttered.

Lord Richard peered at them, noticing Link’s discomfort. His expression showed worry and Zelda shook her head, trying to calm him down. Link’s grip on her hand tightened and she winced in pain.

“ _ When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples . . . One inside a goddess of the sand…” _

The headache was all around his head now and he let out a louder groan. Suddenly he was no longer in the Arbiter’s Grounds, but was in a temple. He was slightly younger, dressed in a similar green tunic. Someone unfamiliar was standing in front of him, staring at him with a single red eye. A bright flash, and suddenly a different Zelda was in front of him. Instead of her dark hair, she was blonde. She was smiling fondly at him, stepping closer to him. Another flash and she was rising into the sky in a purple crystal.

“Link!”

Zelda was yelling for him, tears streaming down her face. Link could only watch her helplessly, anxiety settling deep into his stomach. He could faintly hear the priestess singing somewhere in the back of his head. Zelda’s screams began to mix with it, creating a weird, loud cacophonous song. The room began to fade away and he was once again in the Arbiter’s Grounds, staring up at the ceiling. Incense permeated his nostrils, and he felt a slight burn in them. Zelda was kneeling over him, worry obvious on her face. Richard was talking quickly to someone in Gerudo, annoyance surprisingly coloring his tone. Link slowly sat up, the headache beginning to fade. Richard was talking to a random Gerudo, a frown on his face. He shooed the woman away when he noticed Link had come to.

“General Link, are you alright? I am so sorry.”

He gave a slow nod, his vision getting blurry for a second.

“I . . . I think so. I’m okay now.”

“What happened? I noticed you were fidgeting a bit during the ceremony.”

He looked around him and noticed the room had been cleared out. Aveil was gone and he figured that Richard had sent her to fetch some help.

“I . . . I don’t know. I started having these . . . memories? I really don’t know.”

Zelda and Richard exchanged a curious look.

“A memory?”

“I really don’t know how to explain it.”

Aveil rushed in then, holding a pitcher and a cup. She quickly poured Link some water and he took it, drinking it slowly as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“You were there, Zelda. You looked different. You were kidnapped.”

She looked at him incredulously.

“Me? Kidnapped?”

“You were in a large crystal. I tried to save you but . . .”

His throat got tight and he took a sip of his water.

“I think you might have had a memory of your past life.”

The two looked at Richard, who had a grim expression on his face. He knelt down so he was eye level with Link.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the Chosen Hero?”

Link nodded.

“I think the ceremony might have triggered something in you. My ancestor, Nabooru, assisted you on your previous journey. There’s a chance you might have experienced a Gerudo ceremony before but, obviously, you didn’t know.”

“Maybe . . .”

Richard sighed, standing up.

“I’ll let you two go. Please, if you need anything at all, let me know.”

Aveil trailed behind him as they left, leaving Link and Zelda alone with the Spirit Goddess statue. Zelda rubbed his back and helped him to stand. His body felt much lighter and he felt a sudden exhaustion overcame him. He stumbled slightly and Zelda helped to steady him. She peered into his face, pushing his hair aside to get a good look.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

He shrugged, looking away before he looked at her again.

“I’ll be okay. Don’t worry, Zel.”

He glanced around the room again. A sudden idea struck him and he smiled at Zelda.

“I have an idea. Come with me.”

He took her hand and led her out of the room. A few minutes later they emerged in a familiar area. The blue sky greeted them as they walked to the center of the Mirror Chamber. Link felt a tinge of sadness as he saw where the Mirror used to stand. They climbed the steps and stood on the platform in silence. Zelda felt like they were being watched and looked up.

The five sages were floating above their respective seals, watching the two mutely. Upon seeing that Zelda had noticed them, they floated their way down until they surrounded them.

“Princess, Hero, good to see you,” the Sage of Light rasped.

The two smiled, bowing their heads and greeting them politely.

“It’s good to see you, Sages. I hope you’ve been well,” Zelda said.

“Thank you, Princess. It is kind of you to say.”

The Sage of Forest stepped forward and turned to Link.

“We would like to congratulate you two on your engagement. Hyrule is truly blessed by your future union.”

Link flushed, stuttering out a thanks. The Forest Sage smiled and stepped back in line.

“There will be abundant blessings in your union,” the Fire Sage smiled. “You two will be truly blessed with love, happiness, and health.”

“Your heirs will bring in a time of golden prosperity and peace for the land,” the Spirit Sage announced proudly.

Zelda and Link froze upon hearing the word “heir.” They avoided eye contact, muttering out their thanks. They stayed behind to talk to the Sages, catching up on Hyrulean affairs and seeking advice from them. The Sages also consoled Link regarding his past life, stating they had seen him faint during the service and had assured him an old memory had been unlocked. They further elaborated on what Shad had told them, explaining how the Hero’s Spirit would carry his past experiences and could show him his past lives. By the time they had finished speaking, it was time for dinner. Zelda and Link thanked them for their company and headed back to the inn.

***

The moon was just a sliver of light tonight, its crescent form leaving the land of Hyrule in darkness. In the rolling hills, past the towns and villages where sleeping people lay, a cave was dimly lit by a fire. King Bulbo was dwelling within, slumped against the wall as he studied the fire. He was exhausted. Exhaustion seemed to be the only emotion he seemed to feel nowadays. Although Ganondorf had been defeated, he hadn’t seemed to catch a break. He had only learned to follow one way: the strongest one. He had always followed those with power, had been loyal and obedient and done whatever they had asked of him. He had never questioned anyone’s authority; had never done anything to be distrusted.

And yet, he had been forced to hide and scamper about Hyrule.

He had assured those he encountered that he was no longer loyal to Ganondorf. He had acquiesced to the Hero of Twilight, who he had realized he would  _ never _ be able to defeat. Whispers passed around the land that the Light Gods themselves had chosen him, granting him with sacred power to take back Hyrule for the Light. After fighting him various times, he knew that to be true. He had tried to get his Moblin army to follow him, to live a life of good to assist the Hylians. But they had refused, going off and getting themselves killed in their acts of mischief.

Sighing, he turned the cucco over in the fire so it could finish cooking completely. His loyal companion, Lord Bullbo, sat near the mouth of the cave, keeping watch as his master cooked dinner. His snout moved quickly, taking in the various scents wafting in the wind. Nothing ever slipped past him.

King Bulbin had just finished removing the cucco from the fire when Lord Bullbo began to squeal. Freezing, he quickly placed the cucco down and grabbed his trademark ax. He whistled at his pet and gestured for him to get behind him. It was dark beyond the mouth of the cave and he couldn’t see anything. He narrowed his eyes and continued to scan around him.

Out of the darkness, a hooded figure emerged. King Bulbin took a step forward, swinging his ax as a warning. The figure didn’t deter and instead got closer to him. King Bulbin swung the ax one more time but, upon seeing the figure take another step closer, he hesitantly put it down.

“What do you want?” he called out.

The hooded figure lifted his head but his face was still obstructed.

“King Bulbin, how would you like to get revenge on the so called Hero?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, commented & bookmarked my story !
> 
> The Gerudo have always been my favorite Hylian race & I'm so sad that they didn't make an appearance in Twilight Princess. I felt like I needed to add some sort of backstory & culture to them, so writing this chapter was a lot of fun ! Since it's canon that OoT Link & TP Link are related, I had some fun with the whole past lives concept & threw in a few OoT references. I am also a HUGE fan of Hylian religion & I've been fascinated with every lore, backstory, sage, goddess, etc.
> 
> My goal is to try & still update every Saturday but I do start work Tuesday so I will DO MY BEST !! I am working super hard on having a few chapters ready so there won't be any delays but no promises. I'll see everyone soon !!


	9. IX. Voice of Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Link is busy training the Gerudo, Zelda spends her day with Lord Richard.

On their last day in Gerudo Desert, Link slipped off early to train the Gerudo Army. He had promised Lord Richard that he would spend the day with them, teaching them swordplay, archery, hand to hand combat, and helping them develop battle plans for various situations. The women were up at dawn so Link wanted to ensure he was there before them. He had let Zelda know the night before when he wished her good night and she had felt a tinge of sadness at the thought of not seeing him for the day.

Zelda slept in a little bit later, the desert heat already causing her to sweat profusely. She dressed quickly into another sleeveless dress, this time a white cotton one, before heading downstairs for breakfast. The innkeeper was conversing in Gerudo to Aveil, who was delivering breakfast for the Princess. She greeted them both and thanked Aveil, asking her to pass another thanks to Richard as well.

The innkeeper joined her for breakfast, asking her if she was enjoying her stay so far. They settled into a light conversation while Zelda ate. She peered curiously at the older woman and quickly swallowed her toast.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any books on Gerudo culture, would you? I would love to learn more, especially since we don’t have any books on the Gerudo back at the Castle.”

“I do, actually. I have a small library for visitors to explore. I can send some books up to you once you finish eating.”

The innkeeper said she had some cleaning to do so she said goodbye and walked back inside. Zelda scanned the landscape in front of her. The market was, just like the previous days, already busy. She glanced over to the Arbiter’s Grounds and saw a steady amount of Gerudo entering and leaving to pray to the Spirit Goddess. Sighing, she glanced further past into the desert, where she assumed Link was training with the Gerudo. She didn’t want to admit it, but she missed Link. They hadn’t even traveled for a week and she already felt so . . . attached to him. Flushing, she took a sip of her orange juice and wiped her mouth, standing up and heading back upstairs to her room.

The innkeeper had delivered the books as promised, along with a handwritten note telling her to enjoy. Zelda settled into the armchair in the corner, a book about Gerudo culture tucked under her arm. She flipped to the first chapter about Gerudo norms. She spent the morning reading about customs, norms, and even about relationships and marriage. She was surprised to learn that Gerudo women often left the Desert to find suitable husbands in Castle Town, picking men who seemed strong but submissive. Apparently, it was also normal for Gerudo women to share men, or even engage in relationships between themselves. She flushed upon reading how they always attempted to seduce any men who visited the Desert. It had been the norm that men were not allowed in Gerudo towns, but with times changing they had decided to change that rule. The thought of Gerudo women pursuing Link had her feeling quite jealous and she fought to push the feeling away.

Zelda was about to finish the book when a light knocking interrupted her. She looked up, calling for the person to enter. Aveil entered and sunk into a low bow.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness. Lord Richard would love to request your presence for lunch.”

“That sounds lovely. I will accompany you back to his home.”

The two made their way downstairs and crossed the desert heat to his home. Aveil disappeared into the kitchen while Zelda greeted Lord Richard in the dining room. They sat down at the table, asking about each other’s days while Aveil began serving them.

“It is your last day here. Have you enjoyed your time here?”

“Oh, it’s been beyond wonderful. Link and I have truly enjoyed our time here.”

“Wonderful! That is splendid. I hope you two will continue to come visit us out here.”

They began eating their meals quietly, smiling at each other and making small talk in between bites. When they were halfway through their meals, Lord Richard cleared his throat and placed his folded hands on the table.

“Your Highness, if I may?”

She glanced at him confused and nodded.

“I . . . have an observation about the Council, if that is appropriate with you?”

_ This should be interesting _ .

“Of course, Richard. Go ahead.”

He sighed, looking down at the table. She had never seen him so apprehensive before and it worried her.

“I have some . . . qualms about Lord Vaati. I understand that your father, the King, chose him personally to be on the Council but I have some worries about him. If I’m being honest, I have been quite weary about him since I joined the Council. I did not want to say anything both in fear of retaliation and also in fear of being removed from the Council.”

Richard hesitated again and shot Zelda a pleading look.

“I apologize if this is inappropriate, but, if I may, what is your opinion on him? If you are not comfortable, please don’t fret.”

Zelda sighed. She had always had her qualms about Vaati but she knew better than to say anything. But she trusted Lord Richard, just as much as she trusted Ezlo, so she knew she could enclose anything to him.

“I . . . have never been pleased with my father’s decision to have him join the Council. I have known Vaati since I was a child, but I was never a fan of him. He was demanding, rude, disrespectful, and power hungry. But my father had been doing business with his family, and he thought it was rude not to return the favor. I knew better than telling my father anything, so I just suffered in silence.”

Richard lifted his head, a stern expression on his face. He turned to look at the Princess directly in her eyes.

“Princess, we Gerudo men are known for our gift of premonition. It is how Ganondorf was able to conceive his evil plans to overthrow Hyrule. I have had dark dreams centered around Vaati as of late. It began after you and Link announced your engagement.” 

He lowered his gaze towards her, golden eyes glowing with an unspoken warning. 

“I would watch your back. I fear he has something planned up his sleeve.”

Zelda froze. She had never once heard Lord Richard speak so darkly and negatively. She often looked to him to provide a positive voice of reason in the Council, as he always had a sunny outlook about everything. But to hear him discussing such a matter . . . she knew he was serious.

“Lord Richard, I truly do not know what to say. I have always had my qualms about Vaati but to hear someone else express it is . . . worrying. Thank you for being so open and honest with me.”

He seemed relieved by her words and slumped in his seat.

“Of course. It’s been consuming my thoughts as of late and I felt the need to tell you. I care deeply about you and the General so I had to tell you.”

“I’ll be keeping an even sharper eye on him. Link has already been very . . . observative about noticing Vaati.”

The whole conversation put her on edge. She hadn’t expected the conversation to take a dark turn, especially given how her trip to the Desert had been so far. She thanked Richard for his input and the two resumed eating in grave silence. Aveil walked her back to the inn after, promising to drop off dinner for her and Link later. Zelda headed upstairs to her room and searched through her bag for some parchment and a quill. She settled back into the armchair, using the Gerudo culture book as a makeshift desk while she wrote a letter to Ezlo. She had promised to write him first once things had settled down a bit. The words flowed out of her as she hurriedly wrote to him, hoping to get the letter sent off before dinner.

_ Ezlo, _

_ How are things at the Castle? I sincerely hope that your workload hasn’t increased too much since I’ve been gone. Despite the Desert heat, it is absolutely beautiful out here. The Gerudo have returned and built a wonderful town. They have a market, an inn, and the Arbiter’s Grounds has been transformed into a temple. Link and I were able to experience a ceremony honoring the Spirit Goddess. Lord Richard has been a most generous host and has provided everything that we need. He has been so excited to show us around and it warms my heart to see him so happy. _

_ Speaking of Lord Richard, the two of us engaged in a rather . . . dark conversation. He mentioned his apprehensiveness towards Lord Vaati. He told me has always been rather weary of him since he joined the Council. I appreciated his honesty and opened up to him about my disdain of Lord Vaati as well. He told me that Gerudo men are gifted with premonition and that he has been having dark dreams with Vaati ever since Link and I announced our engagement. He warned me to keep an eye on him because he fears he has something planned up his sleeve. I understand each representative has retreated back to their respective province but, if you can, please keep an eye on Vaati. Try to see if you can discover anything alarming as well. _

_ Link and I will be in Snowpeak so please send a letter that way. _

She folded the letter into an envelope and walked downstairs, handing it to the innkeeper to drop off at the makeshift post office. It was still early so she retreated back upstairs to take an afternoon nap.

Link returned from training shortly before sundown, exhausted and sweaty from the desert heat. He knocked on Zelda’s door but, upon not getting an answer, headed to the washroom to shower and clean up before dinner. He met Zelda on the patio, greeting her happily and pressing his usual kiss against her knuckles. Aveil had delivered dinner as promised and the two settled into their meals as usual. She asked him about training and he excitedly told her about the drills he had done and how eager the Gerudo soldiers had been to learn. When it came to his turn to ask about her day, he noticed her expression grow dark.

“Zel, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I had an . . . enlightening conversation with Lord Richard. It worried me.”

Link frowned, putting down his utensils.

“What happened?”

She launched into a fully detailed summary about their conversation, sprinkling in her thoughts. The frown on his face deepened the more she spoke, and by the time she finished he seemed irritated.

“I’m surprised Richard picked up on that as well. I’ve always been weary of Vaati, you know that. But dark dreams? That’s . . . worrying.”

Zelda sighed, crossing her arms and looking out across the sands, a habit she had developed while being in the Desert.

“I know. I already wrote Ezlo about the situation. I will get an answer when we are in Snowpeak.”

“I’ll write to Viscen tomorrow. I trust him because he’s been very subtle about his distrust of Vaati. Both him and Ezlo can keep an eye on him while we’re gone.”

Zelda couldn’t help but sigh again. Link reached across the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently to assure her.

“Everything will be okay, Zel. We have a good network back at the Castle.”

They finished their dinner and Link suggested they go for a walk since the weather had significantly cooled down. She took his arm and they headed away from the town. As the lights of the town faded behind them, the stars in the night sky began to appear, twinkling above them. Zelda was amazed at the amount of stars and how clear the night sky was. Link steered her toward the cliffs and she followed him, albeit confused. As they continued to walk, she noticed the air had gotten a lot cooler and the wind had picked up. She was about to ask Link where they were going when he abruptly stopped.

“I have a surprise. I have to cover your eyes.”

She shot him a look but obliged. His warm, calloused hands covered her eyes and he led her forward. They walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a stop again.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded and Link slowly removed his hands. They were standing in an oasis surrounded by palm trees. A large pond was in the middle, glowing with a blue, ethereal light. As Zelda looked closer, she realized that fairies were floating on top of the water, giving it the soft glow. She took a slow step forward, in awe of the small enclosure. Link reached into his pack and pulled out a blanket. He laid it underneath a palm tree and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Zelda plopped down and smiled at him.

“How did you find this?” she asked, impressed.

“I stumbled upon it on my way back. The fairies helped heal me so I wasn’t too exhausted.”

He held out his arm and Zelda leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Everything in this moment just felt so . . . right. She snuggled more into his side. They watched the fairies slowly float atop the water. It was a beautiful contrast to the sparkling night sky, where the stars seemed to be twinkling down on them in a sort of blessing. Zelda looked up in time to see a shooting star fall through the sky. She shut her eyes and made a wish. It was a wish she had been wanting for so long and now, it slowly seemed to be coming true. She looked up at Link and he simply smiled at her.

This was all she ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat an update ?!
> 
> I apologize for the absence. I went back to work in August & teaching takes up so much of my time. I often work until 11 at night & I want to write before bed but I am so exhausted. Between work & #adulting, time does not allow me to write. I am still so motivated & inspired to write this story & I will not abandon it !
> 
> I sincerely thank everyone who is still reading & leaving some love.
> 
> Stay safe & take care !


	10. X. Fresh Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey done in the Desert, Princess Zelda and General Link continue their journey and move on to Snowpeak. Ashei greets them and becomes their new host.

The next morning, Princess Zelda and General Link once again woke up at sunrise. They had a long journey this time and they were hoping to arrive around noon in Snowpeak. Ashei was expecting them and the two were curious to see what kind of host she would be. The innkeeper, sad to see them go, gave them a parting gift. She gifted Zelda the Gerudo culture book along with a beginner’s guide to the Gerudo language. For Link, she had sewed him traditional male Gerudo clothing. She hoped to see the two again soon and wished them luck on the rest of their journey. Lord Richard greeted them at the gate, his demeanor already bright despite the early hour.

“I truly hope you two enjoyed your time here. You are always welcome here. Please do not ever forget that.”

Zelda stepped forward and engulfed him in a warm hug. Link gave him a firm handshake, his other hand coming up to clasp Richard’s fully. The two walked through the gate and paused, turning around to give Lord Richard one last goodbye. They began making their way down the path back to Lake Hylia, silent as they walked slowly. The sun was now beginning to rise, lightly touching the water’s surface. Fyer was waiting for them outside of his cabin, a tired expression on his face. He greeted them politely and walked over to gather their horses. Epona was beyond thrilled to see Link and nuzzled happily against him. Link helped Zelda get onto Angus and thanked Fyer again, giving him another silver rupee.

The two began walking back up towards the Great Bridge of Hylia. Since they couldn’t rely on giant birds to fly them to Zora’s Domain, where the entrance to Snowpeak was, they had to travel North to reach it. The journey was expected to take all morning but they were patient. Link climbed onto Epona once they were on higher land and trotted alongside Zelda. She gave him a smile and sighed.

“I loved the Desert but I won’t miss that heat. I’m excited to experience some normal weather.”

“Me too. Well, Snowpeak is going to be a stark contrast to the hot weather.”

Zelda groaned, which only made Link laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed harder. Rolling her eyes, she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, now we have a matching Gerudo outfit. When should we wear it?”

Link hummed, looking up to the sky thoughtfully.

“Hm, maybe we should wear it on our honeymoon.”

Zelda began to sputter, looking at Link with wide eyes. His expression was calm, an eyebrow slowly raising at her reaction. Heat rose to her cheeks and she looked away.

“I suppose so,” she muttered.

He chuckled, turning his gaze forward. Zelda tried to regain her composure but immediately lost it again when Link spoke.

“Maybe we can come back to the Desert for our honeymoon.”

_ Well, Link is certainly bold today _ .

He laughed at her response and changed the subject.

“Did you enjoy your parting gifts? I know you love to read in your free time.”

“Oh, the books are so lovely. I’m excited to learn more about Gerudo culture.”

“Maybe we can practice Gerudo together?”

She couldn’t help but smile.

“I would love that.”

They continued on their journey towards the North, talking and joking as the sun rose and the day settled into a nice, cool one. They stopped to eat halfway when they were in upper Lanayru, settling under a shady tree while they munched on some Desert fruits. Epona and Angus enjoyed some hydromelons, sipping on its cool water in the middle and neighing happily. The two hopped back onto their horses and continued on with their journey.

The two arrived at Zora’s Domain after noon. They paused to dress their horses in warmer blankets before stepping through the cave and emerging in Snowpeak. They were immediately met with a cold so terrible they felt it all the way down to their toes. Link looked out and saw the familiar ice lake from his travels there. A sturdy, wooden bridge now spanned across it to the opposite side, where a village now stood. Ashei was walking across the bridge, her face pulled into her usual stern expression. She lifted up her hand to give them a simple wave, which they returned happily.

“Welcome to Snowpeak,” she greeted them quietly.

“Thanks for having us,” Link grinned.

“How are you, Ashei? How is Snowpeak’s construction doing?”

Ashei’s expression changed, a smile slowly forming on her face and excitement lighting up her eyes.

“I was worried at first about how we were going to populate Snowpeak. If I’m being quite honest, I felt as if I had gotten the short end of the stick when you assigned me as its representative.”

Zelda chuckled, shaking her head. “I would do no such thing.”

“We’ve had a large influx of citizens from outside Hyrule moving in. They’ve come seeking a new life and have happily settled here.”

Link raised an eyebrow and teased, “Are you sure anyone would settle here  _ happily _ ?”

Ashei ignored him and continued on.

“We’ve established a small village at the base of the mountain. We have about a half dozen families for now, but I’ve gotten word that more are slated to arrive.”

The three began slowly making their way to the village, Epona and Angus trotting behind. Ashei launched into a list of her goals for the village, which included a post office, an inn, a market center, and a government building where she could set up her office. Zelda was impressed with how determined she was and they began discussing those plans. Link half listened, already knowing that the conversation would go on for a while before a thought occurred to him.

“Ashei, whatever has happened to the Yeti? Have you spoken to them?”

She frowned, disappointment evident in her face.

“No. When you told me about their home at the top of Snowpeak, I figured I would see them more. I sent a letter to their home giving them word of the changes that are occurring. I hope I get to meet them.”

Although she had tried disguising it, the want was evident in her tone. She had refused to believe Link when he had told her that he had met the Yeti in their home and had even saved the wife from the Mirror of Twilight’s dark magic. She had stayed behind to do further research in the hopes of  _ finally _ getting a chance to meet them. When she had been summoned to the castle to work as a representative, she had informed Link her research had been a failure. He had assured her she would meet them one day but she had brushed him off.

The trio stopped in front of a three story brick building with the word  _ INN _ written in blocky Hylian letters. A small stable was next to it, with sliding doors installed to keep the cold out. Link led Epona and Angus inside while Zelda and Ashei finished up their conversation.

“It would be an honor if you two could join me for dinner in my home,” Ashei stated. “I have a temporary home until they build my office. Does . . . six work for you, Your Highness?”

“Six is perfect, Ashei, thank you.”

She bid them farewell and departed for her home. Link placed a gentle hand in the small of Zelda’s back and guided her into the inn. It wasn’t much warmer inside despite the fire burning in the fireplace. An older, cheery woman greeted them from behind the counter, her full cheeks rosy from the flames. She spoke with an unusual accent that they didn’t recognize but assured them Ashei had handled their reservation. They were given keys for the two largest rooms on the third floor and given a quick summary on their stay. The two made their way to their rooms and decided to rest before their scheduled dinner with Ashei.

***

Unlike Lord Richard, Ashei had no servants or help in her home. It was a small brick home with a kitchen, dining room, and bedroom. A small washroom was situated in the back, with a fireplace adjacent to it for warm water. They settled at the square, wooden table and began their meal. Ashei had cooked a stew that contained various vegetables and fish she had caught at Zora’s Domain. The stew immediately warmed up Zelda and she launched into her business talk.

“Do you have an update on construction and how long it will take?”

Ashei shook her head, taking a quick sip of her soup.

“It’s up in the air for now, Your Highness. I know I can have homes built quickly for the new residents but everything else will take a while.”

“I’m glad you at least had the Inn built,” Zelda smiled.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, with Ashei and Zelda making a few comments here and there. Link listened quietly, happily enjoying the meal and thankful for its warmth. A thought occurred to him and he swallowed quickly, wiping his mouth.

“Ashei, have you begun considering the militia for this town? Have you thought about training and allies?”

She blinked, surprise flitting across her features.

“No, actually, I have not. You make a good point, Link.”

“Is there anyone you know who you would recruit right away?”

Ashei nodded, crossing her arms as she surveyed Link.

“A few, actually. The men that have come here are young and physically able. I’m sure once the youths are of age I can train them as well.”

“What of the Yeti? Would you try to convince them to be allies?”

The look of want from earlier flickered across her face again and she gave a slow, careful nod.

“Of course, I would be honored if they would be our allies.”

The rest of the dinner was pleasantly quiet, with the trio talking and joking amongst themselves. Zelda noted that she felt quite at home and comfortable with Ashei, an observation that brought a small smile to her face. She snuck a glance over at Link, who also seemed at ease as he told some dirty joke to Ashei, who guffawed in response. They finished their soup and thanked her for the meal before making their way back to the Inn. The older woman was still awake, reading a book when they entered. She bade them a good night and encouraged them to ask her for anything if they so needed.

Their rooms were the largest in the Inn, taking up most of the third floor. They each had fireplaces inside and beds with thick mattresses and comfortable blankets. Zelda’s room also contained a private washroom, while Link had to use the communal one down the hall. Link entered and lit a fire for Zelda before departing for his room. She began to undress into her warm nightgown, shivering as she slid into bed. Mila had made sure to pack her winter nightgown, a long sleeved one made of thick cucco feathers. The blankets were warm but, despite the fire, nightgown, and blankets, Zelda was still  _ cold _ . She tossed and turned for a bit before deciding to get up and pace in front of the fire.

In the room next door, Link had already settled comfortably into bed. He was making notes of his journey so far, lost in thought as he scribbled into his tattered notebook. The fireplace was not lit, as he now had a higher body temperature after becoming a wolf. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps pacing back and forth. His ears perked up as he tried to listen in on the sound. The faint crackle of wood reached his ears and he heard Zelda sigh, a slight vibration to it.

_ Damn, she must be cold. She’s probably not used to this extreme cold _ .

Getting out of bed, he made his way to his travel bags and searched through it. Smiling, he pulled out a thick, forest green tunic he had bought in Castle Town. The tailor had given him a deal since he was the Hero and had assured him that the coldest of winters would be no problem while wearing it. He folded it over his arm and strode into the hallway, knocking swiftly on Zelda’s door. He heard the footsteps pause for a second before the door slowly opened, revealing a pale princess.

“I heard you pacing. Here, take this.”

He extended his arm out and gestured to the tunic. Her eyes flickered down to it before she hesitantly glanced back up to his face.

“Link, I couldn’t take this from you. I’m sure you need this to stay warm.”

He sighed, shaking his head.

“I have a higher temperature now since I was changed into a wolf. Plus, I’m used to extreme temperatures at this point.”

Her eyes flickered back down to the tunic.

“Zel, please.”

Sighing, she snatched it from his arm and pulled it over her head. Link chuckled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

“Zel, I know it’s hard for you to believe but we  _ are _ engaged. Let me take care of you.”

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she knew it had nothing to do with the warmth from the tunic. She muttered a thanks and glanced away, a soft blush on her cheeks. Chuckling again, he leaned in forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before retreating back to his room. Zelda closed the door and sighed, making her way back in front of the fireplace. The tunic had her feeling  _ much _ warmer but she wanted extra warmth from the fire. Once she felt satisfied, she crawled back into bed. The tunic was made of a thick material but not too thick that she felt uncomfortable. She could faintly smell Link’s scent on it, a mix of a woodsy, musky, natural smell that was just so  _ him _ . Sighing, she settled deeper into the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

***

The innkeeper had breakfast ready for the couple in the morning and they happily ate in front of the fire in the dining room downstairs. They got to know the woman, who they found out was named Madam M, and had moved from Koholint. She was delighted to meet the Princess and the famed Hero, who she had heard so much about. She left them to finish their meal in peace and returned to her post behind the desk.

Zelda was planning on spending the day with Ashei to continue discussing construction matters while Link was going to head to the mansion at the top of Snowpeak to speak with the Yeti. He had all of his materials necessary to go, his trademark hat pulled low on his head. He assured Zelda he would return in time for dinner, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before rushing out the door.

Ashei was waiting for the Princess outside of her home, raising her hand in her usual stern way. She opened her front door and gestured for her to enter. The home was warm, with a fire lit and a pot of soup boiling over it. The two settled at the dining table and began to converse.

“I hope you enjoyed your night. I’m sure the cold was something you aren’t used to.”

Zelda flushed at the thought of Link’s tunic and cleared her throat.

“Yes, this cold is different from our usual Hylian winters. But I slept well, thank you.”

“I’m sure you were exhausted from your travels.”

She sighed, reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

“This is our second stop and yet it feels like we’ve been traveling so long. I’m glad we have a few days in each town we stop in. It is tiring traveling often, so I will gladly take any rest on the way.”

“How was the Desert?” Ashei inquired, leaning back in her chair.

“It was lovely. Lord Richard was such a wonderful host.”

“I was about to ask about his manners. I would hope he was on his best behavior.”

Zelda chuckled. “The Desert was fine, very warm. The complete opposite of here.”

“You two are announcing your engagement when you return, right?”

Ashei’s question caught the Princess completely off guard. Blinking, she turned to face her slowly.

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

Ashei chortled, leaning in forward to pat the Princess on the back.

“Come on, Zelda. We all know! Everyone in the Council is just  _ dying _ for you two to make the announcement already. It’s becoming a bit difficult to keep it a secret.”

Zelda’s mouth kept opening and closing like a fish as she tried to find the right words to say. Instead, she let Ashei chuckle and continue on.

“You know, you’re very lucky. Link is a good man. I got to know him during his travels and he’s still the same person he was before. Even though he has all of these royal duties, he is still as dedicated to his role as he was as the Hero. He confided in me that, because of his ‘country bumpkin’ background, no one will take him seriously. But I assured him that he’s doing just fine.”

Ashei studied the Princess’s face before she spoke again.

“Look, I don’t want to assume anything, especially given the power difference between you and myself. But I’m sure you’re hesitant about this whole conundrum. I know Ezlo threw this onto you, as he tends to do with everyone else. But you are  _ very  _ lucky to be engaged to him. I can tell that he deeply cares about you, despite the lack of time you two spent before he moved into the castle. I know that Shad spoke about the whole destiny thing, but it goes beyond that. I’m sure you two will deepen that connection during your travels.”

Zelda felt her throat tighten as Ashei finished. She blinked furiously to fight back tears and reached across the table to grasp her hand.

“Ashei, thank you. That was very sweet of you. You have such a kind heart. May the Goddesses bless you with happiness and abundance.”

A small smile graced Ashei’s face and she bowed her head, thanking the Princess.

“Would you like to meet a few of the citizens? I’m sure they would be delighted to meet you.”

“Of course. Shall we go?”

They stood up, standing in front of the fire for a minute before stepping out. A few of the townsfolk were wandering about, gathering wood for the night. They were amazed to meet the Princess, with many dropping their logs to sink into a deep bow. Zelda assured them all there was no need for formalities but instead wanted to get to know them. Most of them had traveled from Koholint or Holodrum, two small kingdoms that she was familiar with. They spoke nothing but great things about Princess Marin, who had given them their blessing upon leaving. Zelda was surprised to hear that Holodrum was still under the Maku Tree’s guide, with Mayor Ruul assisting. They were excited to explore the rest of Hyrule and were actually not affected too much by the cold weather. The settlers from Koholint were actually grateful for the cold weather, stating that island weather “got tiring after a while.”

Ashei departed for a bit to speak with the construction workers regarding the marketplace so Zelda decided to help out the citizens with anything they needed help with. She had finished up sewing some winter clothes for a pregnant woman when she realized it was now late and Link would be arriving soon for dinner.

“I apologize, my fiance is arriving soon. I don’t want to keep him waiting for dinner.”

The woman gave her a coy smile and nodded.

“I understand. My husband gets really pouty when I leave him waiting for dinner.”

They bade each other good night and Zelda rushed to Ashei’s home. Link was just stepping in, wiping his feet on the mat outside and gave her a soft smile over his shoulder. Ashei was pouring the stew Zelda had noted earlier into bowls and gestured for them to sit.

“So? How was it?” Ashei inquired.

Link took a few loud slurps from his soup before answering.

“It was fun! The Yetis were so happy to see me and were surprised to hear that there is a village here now. They pledged their support and invited you to join them for lunch tomorrow.”

Ashei’s eyes went wide. “Really?! You aren’t joking, right?”

“Now why would I joke about that?”

She grinned, nodding before trying to calmly sip her soup. Zelda chuckled at her excitement and began asking Link about his day. They settled into a pleasant conversation and finished dinner quickly, with Ashei wishing them a good night. Madam M greeted them as they entered and informed them there was hot water waiting in their washrooms. Link rushed up to the communal washroom, telling Zelda he would stop by to say good night. Chuckling, she departed into her quarters.

Link’s tunic still proved to keep her warm but she was somehow  _ still _ cold. The fireplace was lit, she was settled underneath the blankets, and yet she was  _ freezing _ . She assumed the temperature had dropped so she figured she would eventually pass out from exhaustion. Frustrated, she got up and began pacing in front of the fireplace again. A soft knock interrupted her pacing and, sighing, she slowly opened it to reveal her fiance’s worried face.

“Zel? Are you okay? Are you still cold?”

“I think the temperature dropped. I assumed I would be warm again tonight, but I was wrong.”

He sighed, reaching up to scratch his neck.

“Why don’t I, uh, share the bed with you? You know, for the extra warmth.”

The color faded from her face and she began to sputter.

“I - you - we - the - Link! Link, wouldn’t that be inappropriate? We aren’t wed yet.”

His cheeks turned a bright shade of red but he shook his head.

“Remember what I said? I’m your fiance, so I take care of you. Plus, you’ll be much warmer this way, trust me.”

She hesitated before sighing, opening the door more and gesturing for him to enter.

“You tell  _ no one _ about this,” she hissed.

He threw his hands up. “Who would I tell?!”

He moved to the fireplace and added a log to keep the fire burning before climbing into her bed. She stood in front of the fire, deeming herself warm enough before she slowly creeped towards the bed.

“Zelda, get in the damn bed.”

Her heart stuttered at his Ordonian accent slipping out before she nodded and slipped in beside him. He opened his arms and she slowly inched back towards him. She had never shared her bed with anyone, much less a  _ man _ , so she was unsure of what to do. Link wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in tighter so her figure perfectly molded into his. She slowly felt her body relax as Link sighed, his breathing slowing until he was asleep. Smiling, she closed her eyes, feeling his warmth around her as she drifted into a sweet sleep.

***

It was their last day in Snowpeak and Ashei had encouraged them to spend their time freely, as she was traveling to go meet with the Yetis for lunch. The couple decided to meet with the villagers and get to know them while also assisting them with anything that they needed. The pregnant woman from yesterday was excited to see the Princess again and was honored to meet her fiance. Link was surprised that Zelda had disclosed that information to her but the woman assured him that she would be taking the secret to his grave. Zelda continued to sew while Link assembled the crib that her husband had started. She cooked them a lunch, which the two thanked her for before departing for the inn.

“Hey Zel, have you ever gone sledding?”

She shook her head, turning to look at him.

“No, it doesn’t snow enough around the Castle to do that. Plus, my father would have  _ killed _ me if he caught me doing so. Why do you ask?”

A grin slowly spread on his face and he grabbed her hand, pulling her past the village.

“Come on, I know what we’re doing the rest of the day.”

They reached the top of the hill and he rolled into a tree, shaking out large, frozen leaves. He explained to her the basics and tips to keep from falling while also recounting his races with the Yetis. He demonstrated first, sledding down the hill before calling out for Zelda to try. She was nervous but hopped on, keeping his words in mind as she shakily made her way down the hill. Link was hooting and hollering the whole time, cheering her on until she hopped off in front of him. She felt accomplished and asked him to let her do it again.

They spent the afternoon sledding and playing in the snow, building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. She teased him endlessly as he chased her, trying to hit her with a snowball but somehow missing each time. Jumping over a rock, she abruptly stopped to tease him but was caught off guard when he suddenly slammed into her. She stumbled, trying to keep her balance but failing terribly as she instead fell forward, knocking into Link and sending them tumbling down the hill. He kept his grip tight around her waist to protect her until they landed with a loud  _ thud _ at the foot of the hill. Link gave a loud groan, which prompted Zelda to look up. Her head was spinning a bit but she tried her best to focus on Link. She opened her mouth to speak but abruptly froze when she realized how they had landed.

Link was lying underneath her, snow coating his hair as he stared up at the sky dazed. She had landed on top of him, his arm still holding onto her waist tightly. Their faces were inches away, with his warm breaths grazing her face. He groaned again, blinking furiously before regaining focus and looking at her. His expression froze as he realized the close proximity between them. They stared at each other for a moment, the cold air dissipating and instead becoming warm, sizzling sparks between the two.

Link was the one to break the moment by leaning in and pressing his lips softly against hers. Her eyes shot open but she relaxed into it, closing her eyes and responding to it. They parted after a few seconds, pulling apart to peer at each other carefully. Link’s cheeks were red but he had a soft smile on his face.

“Shall we go back?”

She nodded, surprised at how he was so relaxed about the situation but thought  _ well, that is just Link after all _ . She pulled herself off of him and stood up, extending her hand out for him to grasp. He took it gently and stood up, pressing another kiss to her lips before reaching for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Let us go rest up.”

***

Meanwhile, across the lands of Hyrule, King Bulbin sat underneath a tree, a fire crackling in front of him. He had been told to travel here and wait for a message. Sighing, he took a harsh bite out of his dinner, glancing around him carefully. He wasn’t sure if he could trust this mysterious man, but he knew that he  _ did _ want to get revenge. Although he swore to follow the stronger side, he was still bitter about the Great Gandondorf’s defeat. He hated that he had to retreat into hiding and that many of his allies had been killed. He also hated that he had been told to wait for this man, but it had been several days now and he had yet to hear from him.

He swallowed down the rest of his meal and let out a loud burp. Lord Bulbo snored beside him, exhausted from their travels that day. They were hiding in the cliffs by Lake Hylia, far from the trail that cut through and led to the rest of the land. He figured they could stay there a few days, gather supplies and seek allies before moving on. Exhaustion began to tug at his body and he began to settle comfortably underneath the tree, eyes slowly drooping. The fire continued to crackle, the soft noises lulling him to sleep. He was about to be pulled down when the fire gave a loud  _ POP _ .

Jumping up, he grabbed his axe beside him on instinct and glanced around him. Lord Bullbin was squealing loudly, no longer asleep. Across the fire, the mysterious figure stood, face still obstructed by his hood. He dropped his axe and gave a slow nod in greeting.

“You left me waiting for days. Why should I trust you?” he inquired in a gravelly voice.

The figure ignored him and instead only had one question.

“Are you ready to discuss the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am alive.
> 
> I have been playing a LOT of Age of Calamity (I'm finishing up my second playthrough jjskjfksj) & I've been inspired to write ZeLink a LOT. One of my 2021 goals is to focus more on myself and focus less on work, so expect more updates this year ! Writing is an outlet for my stress, and I do work a very stressful job so I will be working on updating & finishing this story (don't worry - we have a ways to go!). I have lots of ideas for different fics but before I can begin those, I need to finish this first.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading & sticking around ! It means a lot to me.


	11. XI. Singing From Every River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda and General Link continue their journey, moving on to Zora's Domain to see Prince Ralis.

Zelda slept very warm that night. She woke up wrapped around Link, who was snoring quietly behind her. The fire had long ago died but the smell of burning wood still filled the room. Gently untangling herself from Link, she gingerly stepped out of bed and stood up, stretching her body. She found relief in the popping of her joints, but was especially happy that her body had finally healed from being the Evil King’s puppet.

She figured she would let Link sleep a little bit longer since he didn’t take as long to get ready as she did. She quietly slipped into her private washroom and began her morning routine for the day. About twenty minutes later, she stepped out and was met with the sight of Link, yawning loudly as he sat up in bed. His hair was a complete mess, eyes still heavy with sleep. Giggling, Zelda walked over to him and pressed a soft kiss to his pouting lips.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. I had a very pleasant dream.”

“Oh?”

Zelda sat down at the edge of the bed and turned to him.

“Well? What was it about?”

He got to his feet and began stretching as he talked about his dream.

“We were somewhere I have never seen before. You looked different, but I knew you were the same. We were in a field of beautiful flowers, just enjoying the day as we had a picnic.”

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“You were wearing a white dress. I thought it was a wedding gown but I realized it was more of a . . . ceremonial type? I’m not too sure, I just know you reminded me of a Goddess.”

Zelda blushed and looked away, mumbling that Link was being ridiculous. Chuckling, he told her he was going to use her washroom and to go on ahead and get some breakfast. They were moving on to Zora’s Domain, which was right next to Snowpeak, so they were in no hurry. She teased him and told him to hurry before she made her way downstairs.

Madam M was placing a teapot on the dining room table when Zelda walked in. She greeted the Princess cheerily, giving her a small curtsy before rushing to get the food. They chatted for a bit while Zelda served herself some tea, asking for any last minute requests or inputs so she could pass the message along to Ashei. Link joined them not long after, and Madam M left to give them some privacy.

Zelda was surprised at how easily she was able to be intimate with Link now. The second Madam M was out of earshot, she had leaned in forward and given him another kiss. He had grinned like a child before returning it. She wasn’t quite sure what had changed between them but she definitely wasn’t complaining. She still found it so incredible that they had managed to form such a strong bond, especially given their limited history. There had always been something so inexplicable about him and, even to this moment, she wasn’t sure what it was.

“Well, I went ahead and packed our bags so whenever you’re ready to go, we can.”

The Princess was pulled out of her thoughts by Link’s voice. He was staring intensely at her and she responded with a simple nod. She went to thank Madam M as he ran up to get their bags, assuring her that she was in good hands with Ashei.

“I hope to see you two again soon! You two make such a delightful pair.”

Zelda flushed at her comment and had thanked her before hurriedly rushing out. Ashei was shoveling snow outside of her home and raised her hand in the simple way she always did.

“Leaving already? Are you so sick of me, Your Highness?”

Zelda couldn’t help but snort at her comment.

“Of course not, Lady Ashei. I could never be sick of you.”

They talked for a bit before Link joined them, Epona and Angus close behind him.

“Thanks Ashei. It was good to spend some time with you.”

“Of course. You two are always welcome here. I wish you two luck on the rest of your journey and on your engagement.”

They thanked her again before walking across the bridge and exiting Snowpeak. The difference in temperature was  _ amazing _ . Zelda sighed, shedding her heavy coat and letting her skin breathe for the first time in a few days. The smell of the fresh water from Zora’s River drifted to her nose and she breathed it in happily. Link helped her get on to Angus and the two followed the path to the bottom of Zora’s Domain.

The sun felt great on both of their skins and they stood in the sun while they waited for the Zora messengers to fetch Prince Ralis. A few Zoras were already in the water, a few practicing their swimming while others chatted while floating in the clear water. Zora soldiers were stationed about, their menacing helmets reflecting in the sunlight.

“Princess Zelda! General Link! What a pleasure to see you!”

The two hopped off of their horses and bowed as they waited for Prince Ralis to get closer. Link was the first to stand up straight and was shocked at the sight before him. No longer was there a child standing in front of him, but instead an adolescent. His chubby face was now replaced by one with sharp features, his eyes still friendly as ever. He had grown a few inches taller and was nearly as tall as Link. The Prince must have noticed the shock on his face as he greeted him with a large grin.

“Am I really that terribly ugly to you, Hero of Twilight?”

Link became flustered and held up his hands.

“N-no! It’s just a surprise how much you’ve grown.”

It hadn’t even been a year!

“Prince Ralis, what an honor to see you. I hope you’ve been well.”

He turned to Zelda and gave her a deep bow.

“Your Highness, I am so honored that you are going to be my guest for the next three days. I hope you enjoy your time here.”

“I’m more than sure that Link and I will enjoy our time here, thank you.”

He stood up to his full height and gave her a polite smile.

“Excuse me if I sound foolish, but I’m very excited to discuss politics with you. I’m still coming to my own when it comes to them, but I am looking forward to learning from you!”

Zelda smiled at him and stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You are far from foolish. I look forward to that conversation as well.”

He placed his hand over hers and beamed at her.

“Please, I would be honored if you joined me for dinner tonight.”

“Of course, Ralis,” Link answered. “We would love to!”

He clapped his hands before clasping them behind his back.

“Beautiful. Now, please go on and get settled. Enjoy your day! I will not require your presence until dinner. If you need anything until then, please let me know.”

With that, he gave them one last bow before departing back to the Throne Room. The two looked out to the Domain and took note of a few changes. Although the Domain was a bit small, an inn was now situated behind the main waterfall. Two Zora soldiers took their horses and the two made their way into the Inn. A young Zora woman named Lulu greeted them and hurriedly led them to their rooms. She explained that Prince Ralis had approved construction of the Inn and that it extended up the cliffs towards the Throne Room. As a result, they had two rooms at the very top so they could travel easily to meet with the Prince as needed. Their rooms were across the hall from each other and Lulu urged them to ask her if they needed anything. Link helped Zelda settle her things into her room and kissed her, asking him to meet him at the lake so they could go swimming.

Mila had packed two swimsuits: a modest one and a more . . . revealing one that was now all the rage in Castle Town. She decided on the modest one, throwing on a silk coverup before making her way to the lake. Link was already swimming about, racing Zoras and placing bets with others. Shaking her head, Zelda sat at the edge of the lake, dipping her toes in the water and enjoying the sun on her skin. She cheered Link on when he raced and splashed him playfully with water a few times. Link had begged her to swim a few laps with him and she did so, racing him a few times and winning two races.

When the sun began to set, the two made their way to their rooms and washed up before getting ready for dinner. Two Zora soldiers escorted them to the Throne Room before ushering them to a hidden door behind the Throne, leading into Prince Ralis’s living quarters. He was already seated at the head of the table, a large grin on his face.

“Princess Zelda! General Link! Welcome to my home!”

They took their seats and thanked him. The walls were made of the same blue, crystal like material the rest of the Domain was made of. An exquisite, cerulean chandelier hung among them, the light reflecting and casting dancing crystals about the room. The floor was a white marble that reminded Zelda of seafoam, with the room smelling like the morning after rain. She smiled, settling more into her seat as Prince Ralis made a quick toast. They then began eating their dinner, roasted reekfish and steamed vegetables. It was silent for a moment before the young Zora cleared his throat.

“Your Highness, I apologize for the foolish questions that I am about to send your way. I just want to make sure I’m educated about all Hyrulean matters.”

“But of course,” Zelda responded. “Please, by all means, ask me anything.”

He wiped his mouth and smiled.

“First, while I am ruler of the Zoras, I understand someone else is a diplomat for Lanayru, yes?”

“That is correct. Lord Shiro is the representative of the Lanayru Province. He directly oversees everything here and communicates with me. However, you do have dominion over the Zoras, so you have first say on everything.”

He nodded, taking another bite before asking another question.

“I assume diplomacy with the Zoras has been peaceful?”

“But of course. You are the source of all water in Hyrule, so we ensure that we have good relations. We have always made sure that all of your needs are met.”

“And we thank you for that, Your Highness,” Ralis smiled. “Truly, you are a gem.”

He leaned back in his seat, friendly eyes sharpening a bit.

“Now, I am interested in setting up trade between Hyrule Castle Town and Zora’s Domain. We have plenty of fish that I’m sure the citizens would find delicious, as well as rocks and minerals you cannot find elsewhere!”

Zelda hummed in thought, taking a sip from her goblet.

“That would be a wonderful idea. We don’t have many merchants who dabble in fish, so I’m sure the people would be delighted. Most people fish for themselves, and it’s rare to see those who actively go out and do so. Plus, I’m sure people can craft many things with new material.”

“He should talk to Malo,” Link interjected. “I’m sure he could speak to some merchants and arrange the whole thing.”

“That’s a great idea,” Zelda beamed at him. “I’ll have Ezlo set up a meeting with him.”

Prince Ralis seemed pleased with the conversation so far and happily took another bite of his reekfish. They ate in silence before the Zora spoke again.

“Now, General Link, about my soldiers. I know that they are very capable, but I’m sure some training from you wouldn’t hurt. Would you be comfortable training them tomorrow so they will be on par with the Royal Army in case another disaster strikes? Goddesses forbid, of course.”

Link nodded eagerly.

“I would love to. I love a good challenge.”

“It’s settled! I’ll talk to our Commander. He will send you a message in the morning.”

The two males beamed at each other and continued on with their meal. Prince Ralis began small talk and asked them about their journey so far, what they thought of the Desert and Snowpeak, their plans when they returned. They answered each question politely, giving him plenty of details since they both knew he was so curious about the world around him. Zelda felt herself constantly biting her tongue, as she wanted to share the good news about their engagement. Ezlo had warned her against telling the news so quickly, as it could lead to negative consequences. But she trusted him, and she knew that he looked up to Link greatly. Clearing her throat, she set down her utensils and looked at the young Prince.

“Prince Ralis, we have some exciting news to share with you.”

“Oh?” he inquired. “And what is it in regards to?”

Link gave her a curious look but let her continue on.

“General Link and I are engaged.”

Prince Ralis’s face lit up and a large smile slowly appeared. He clapped his hands excitedly and gestured between the two of them.

“Well, that is exciting news indeed! Congratulations!”

She caught a hint of surprise on Link’s face but he thanked him regardless. He called a servant over and asked for a cake to celebrate. Link gave her another look and figured it was time to ask for secrecy.

“I would only ask that you keep this quiet. We have yet to make an official announcement and do not want to cause any scandals.”

“Of course. Your secret is safe with me. I will ensure that no one here says a word.”

“We thank you sincerely.”

A few minutes later, the servant returned with the cake and congratulated them before rushing off. Zelda cut three pieces for them and the three happily dug in.

“Prince Ralis, how are you adjusting to royal life? You have been asking us questions about how we have been but we have not done the same with you.”

His expression fell a bit but he tried to quickly regain his cheery resolve from before.

“It has been . . . difficult. I have had to come into my own without any assistance or aid, and I often feel lonely. But I have an amazing council who have guided me and who have listened to my troubles. Over time, though, I was able to ease into my role as Prince.”

He fiddled with his fork before sighing and setting it down.

“I do miss my mother dearly. She hadn’t even considered beginning to train me to ease into this role. She wanted me to enjoy my childhood, and I still thank her for that. But . . . despite that, I feel as if she is . . . well, this will sound childish and silly, but I feel like she’s watching me. My personal guardian angel.”

He gave the two a sad smile and ate his cake quietly. Once finished, he excused himself and departed for bed. The couple followed suit after, thanking him for dinner before he left and making their way to their rooms. Link kissed her goodnight and entered his room, leaving Zelda alone in the hallway. Sighing, she stepped into her own room. She brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown but stopped before she got into bed. Biting her lip, she debated knocking on Link’s door. She had enjoyed sharing the bed with him the past few nights but she was embarrassed at the thought of asking to join him in his bed. She didn’t want to come off as clingy, especially since the two had only  _ just _ started being intimate. Yes, the two were engaged and yes, they were a couple and  _ yes _ , married people  _ did _ engage in intimate activities, but she was still embarrassed.

Sighing, she figured she would talk to him for a bit and gauge his reaction. She turned off the lamp beside her bed and grabbed her key, locking the door behind her and quietly approaching Link’s door. Holding her breath, she gave three soft knocks and waited. She heard shuffling inside and the door opened, revealing a shirtless Link. He looked confused and slightly worried as he appraised her appearance.

“Zel? Is everything alright?”

She glanced a peek behind him and saw that the blankets were pulled back as if he had been in bed already. Guilt began to build up inside of her and she immediately began to regret disturbing him.

“I - uh - well . . .”

He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms as he studied her.

“Yes?”

She continued to stutter helplessly, which led to Link chuckling in amusement.

“Zel, if we’re going to get married you need to learn how to talk to me. I’m not going to judge you.”

He seemed to be holding their engagement over her head quite often.

Sighing, she reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“I was going to ask if I could sleep in your bed tonight but forget it.”

She turned to go but was stopped by Link abruptly grabbing her hand.

“Don’t. It’s fine with me. I was hoping you would knock on my door.”

She gave him a soft smile, letting him pull herself into him and then closing the door behind them.

***

Link awoke early to train the Zoras, leaving Zelda alone in the bed. The bed felt exceptionally cold without him, and she had to force herself to get out of his bed. She rushed over to her room and got ready for the day. Prince Ralis had promised her breakfast in exchange for her giving him a few lessons on diplomacy and trade. She had happily agreed and made her way over to the Throne Room. The Zora soldiers stationed about greeted her good morning and she returned it, asking about their mornings. They spoke for a bit until Prince Ralis emerged, gesturing for her to follow him. They walked past the Throne, through the doorway and past the dining room. They entered a beautiful library and he gestured towards a desk in front of a blackboard.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this, Your Highness. It means a lot.”

He sat in front of the desk and she stood behind it, smiling at him.

“Of course. Anything to help you.”

There was a knock and a servant entered, leaving a tray of breakfast for them both. They ate breakfast before Zelda jumped into the lesson, beginning with the basics of diplomacy. She taught him about the history of friendly relations with Hyrule, along with the rare enemies that they had. She gave a specific history lesson about relations between Hyrule and the Zoras. He was very knowledgeable and spouted out a few facts he knew.

“Your Highness, is it true that the Hero of Time was engaged to the Zora Princess, Ruto?”

She opened her mouth to respond but was unsure of what to say. Although she knew of the Hero of Time, she felt a slight tinge of jealousy at the thought of him with another woman.

_ How ridiculous _ .

“To my understanding, yes. However, the two never married because of her duties as the Sage of Water.”

He nodded, scribbling down his notes furiously. She wanted to change the subject quickly so she continued on with the lesson. They finished up diplomacy around lunch time and the two stopped to take a brief meal. They moved on to trade, discussing the main trade routes around Hyrule along with the most popular commodities. He had far many more questions for that, and she patiently answered each one of them in detail. The day dragged on and, eventually, the sun began to set, sending long rays of light throughout the library. Ralis seemed more satisfied with each lesson they completed and thanked her profusely when they wrapped up.

“I cannot sincerely thank you enough, Your Highness. I feel like I know so much more about my roles and duties. I want to make sure that I have knowledge about everything and that I’m prepared to make decisions on certain matters.”

He lifted his chin haughtily, proud of everything that he had accomplished that day.

“I want to ensure that the Zora are still a powerful race and that we can extend our power. I want to ensure that we can help you, Your Highness.”

She smiled, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Prince Ralis, I am here to support you.”

He thanked her one more time before informing her that he would send dinner for both Link and her up to their rooms. They bid goodbye and she retired back to the Inn. She was looking forward to seeing Link and was planning on inviting him to her room for dinner. Upon turning the corner, she spotted an exhausted Link standing outside his door, fumbling with the key to open the door. He heard her footsteps and turned, smiling at her. She quickly explained the dinner situation and he promised to meet her after he showered.

Lulu dropped off their dinner and bade them a good night before leaving for the front desk. Zelda settled onto her bed, waiting for her Hero to arrive. He arrived a few minutes later, hair still damp as he leaned in forward to kiss her. They easily settled into dinner, quiet for a few minutes before Link broke the silence.

“How did the lessons go with Prince Ralis?”

Zelda quickly swallowed down her salmon.

“It went very well. He is a quick learner and had many great questions. We had a few deep discussions.”

“Really? I’m glad to see that he’s tackling his role so well.”

“Me too.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes before he asked her what topics they covered. She gave a broad explanation of everything and he listened, fascinated.

“Wow, good looks and brains. I’m a very lucky man.”

She flushed and hastily swallowed down her rice. He chuckled, leaning in to press a quick kiss before taking a sip of his water.

“How did training go? I’m sure the Zoras were delighted.”

He couldn’t help but grin.

“Beyond delighted. They were a good bunch to train. Their training skills are more advanced than ours, that’s for sure. They gave me a few points about spears, since they use them for weapons. Their archery skills were lacking, so we mainly focused on that.”

“Wow, combat skills and good looks? I’m a very lucky woman.”

He playfully bumped his shoulder against her and she giggled.

“I’m glad to hear that training went well. Ralis said we have the last day free so what would you like to do?”

She rubbed her chin, letting out a hum as she thought.

“I wouldn’t mind taking a look at their shops. I noticed they opened a few, and I noticed a few things I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on. Plus, we haven’t had a chance to talk to the Zoras.”

He nodded and kissed her again. The butterflies in her stomach seemed endless every time they pulled apart, and she relished the feeling. Just like Zelda, Link was beyond happy with all of the affection the two had been partaking in. He knew that the Princess was very shy, but it came off as cold to others. She had difficulty expressing her emotions as well, so he knew he had to slowly get her to open up. He knew affection was the same, so he was surprised that she had quickly gotten used to kissing him.

“Zel, can I spend the night in your bed tonight? We can take turns, if you’re comfortable with that.”

A light blush dusted her cheeks and she gave a shy nod. He helped clean up the dishes, gathering them onto the trays and deciding to return them back to Lulu downstairs. She used that moment to change into her nightgown and quickly brush her teeth. Link walked in as she was getting into bed and he crawled in after her, turning off the light and pulling her to him.

***

Their final day in Zora’s Domain was a beautiful one, with the temperature being warm and the sun shining down from a cloudless sky. The water seemed to dance in the sun’s rays, sending sparkles into the air. Princess Zelda and General Link were currently shopping at the small stores located on the first floor of the Inn. Lulu had recommended the jewelry shop, saying they would give them a good discount because of their status. They were currently browsing the necklaces, each one made from different precious stones. Zelda currently had her eye on an amethyst necklace that matched her trademark dress. Link knew she would be devastated if he didn’t have it so he made a mental note to double back and buy it before they left.

The next shop had different materials and they decided to stock up on a few materials before they moved on. Zelda was against buying reekfish but Link promised her that, despite the smell, it was delicious when cooked. They bought a few other fish and Link also bought a few supplies for himself.

The two decided to take another swim and went upstairs to change into their swimsuits. Link began making wages with Zoras while Zelda opted to sit on the side, chatting with a few Zora close by. She asked about their life following the Twilight Invasion and if they felt satisfied with how the Domain was developing. Many were happy with their current situation and admitted that it had been rough but that Prince Ralis had helped with the transition. The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming, lounging, and gossiping. A few of the Zora youth had even shown the couple to a few caves around the Domain, with Link leading them to check for monsters. The children were delighted and explained that the two were the “funnest people ever.”

Link had told Zelda to meet him in his room once she washed up so they could settle in for the night. She took a quick bath and packed her things before stealthily crossing the hall to his room and quietly knocking. He let her in and the two got into bed, talking about their day as they got comfortable. They were laying on their sides facing each other, their voices quiet as they recounted their cave adventures. Every time she giggled, Link felt happy and at ease. He made a mental note to make one of his new life goals to try to make Zelda laugh as much as possible.

He leaned in forward and brushed his nose against hers. She gave him a soft smile and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were as soft as ever and Link treasured the feeling of them against his own. He gently led his hand up to the back of her neck to pull her slightly closer. She stiffened slightly at the feeling but then relaxed into the kiss again. He knew that he had to take things slow, he  _ knew _ he had to, but he wanted something a little  _ more _ . They kissed for a few more minutes before he decided to deepen the kiss by pulling her closer. A gasp of surprise left Zelda’s lips and he took this opportunity to carefully let his tongue slip inside. He felt her stiffen again and he began to stroke the back of her neck in the hopes she would relax. She pulled back, face entirely red as she avoided his eyes.

“I’m sorry, was th-that too much?” he stuttered out.

She still avoided his eyes as she shook her head.

“N-no! Y-you’re fine! I was just caught off guard.”

They looked away from each other, faces burning with mortification. Link felt as if he had ruined the moment and decided it would be best to just go to sleep. He began to pull himself away but was pulled back by Zelda. She harshly placed her hand on the back of his neck like he had before and kissed him. His eyes flew open, trying to assess the situation. She was trying to desperately resume what she had stopped and he found it quite adorable. He relaxed and kissed her, lips moving quickly and passionately against his. This time, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he gratefully accepted it. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt arousal begin to pool deep in his belly. They pulled apart to catch their breaths, both of them panting loudly.

“That was . . .” Link gasped out.

“You continue to amaze me, Hero of Twilight,” Zelda rasped.

He smiled, winking at her as she giggled and reached behind her to turn off the lamp. They assumed their usual cuddle position, sighing in content as their exhaustion caught up with them. Link pressed a quick kiss to her temple and whispered a good night. He settled into his pillow and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Zelda whisper.

“We should do that again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this ?! A Saturday update ?!
> 
> I've been on a three week vacation & I have been so motivated that I pumped out a few chapters! I'm excited to continue this story & provide all of you with updates !
> 
> I want to apologize if I feel like I'm dragging on their whole journey through Hyrule. I'm a stickler for small details, and I love to focus on the little things that each character does. I feel like TP Zelda is truly dedicated to Hyrule and that she really likes to go out and meet with each and every person. It was such a difficult decision to surrender to Zant because she knew that her kingdom would suffer and she would be to blame. I also want to show how the relationship between Zelda and Link gets closer over time. Out of all of the Zelinks, these two DEFINITELY took some time to really develop a relationship. They both have a lot of grief and regret in common, and I feel like they bonded over their experiences and that they could really depend on each other.
> 
> I have the rest of the journey outlined and they will be back at the castle soon ! I won't spoil anything after that ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, leaving comments, bookmarking, and giving kudos ! It means so much to me !!!


	12. XII. Freedom From Our Own Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda & Link decide some much needed R&R & meet up with Impaz in the Hidden village.

Princess Zelda was exhausted. It was a fact that she had known since Ganondorf had been defeated and she had been scrambling to put the kingdom back together. She was grateful for Ezlo, she always had been, but having to travel through Hyrule a second time was beginning to put a strain on her. Link had noticed she was a tad bit exhausted when they were leaving the Desert and he had asked her about it when they were heading down to meet Ashei back in Snowpeak. She had been honest and confided in him his worries and her need to just . . . step back from everything. He had kept that in mind and on their last day in Zora’s Domain he had suggested they stop in the Hidden Village. Zelda had heard rumors about the village, about how an ancient race of people who used to serve the Royal Family lived there. Of course, she had assumed that they were only rumors but, according to Link, they were all true. The two had agreed to stop there for a few days to get some rest and privacy before they continued on to Kakariko. Zelda was excited to meet the woman Link called Impaz, as she had countless questions for her about her heritage.

The two rose before dawn, packing their things slowly and making their way downstairs. Lulu bade them goodbye, hoping they enjoyed their stay. Prince Ralis was waiting for them with their horses, a soft smile on his face.

“I sincerely thank you for your time here. I will treasure every memory that we made.”

“Thank you for allowing us to stay here, Prince Ralis. You are such a sweet young man.”

He helped them put their things on their horses and watched them walk away. The two were still rubbing sleep from their eyes as they began to travel south. Link knew the journey would be a long one, so he made sure to stop when he noticed Zelda getting restless. The sun began to peek over the horizon when they were halfway to Upper Lanayru.

“How is she like? The woman in the Hidden Village?”

Link was surprised at her quiet question.

“Impaz? She’s a very sweet old woman. She took care of Ilia when she was kidnapped.”

Zelda felt herself stiffen at the mention of Ilia’s name. She wasn’t quite sure what the true nature of their relationship had been, but she knew it was very close. He had talked about her briefly when they had first begun getting to know each other, and she remembered even then she had felt a strange pang of jealousy.

“Oh? That’s very sweet of her.”

“She’s the last of an ancient race that used to watch over your ancestors. I believe they were called Sheikah.”

Her ears perked up at the name but she merely nodded instead. The rest of the ride to Upper Lanayru was quiet, and they decided to rest underneath the shade of a tree in the field. Epona and Angus happily munched on some grass while Link handed her sliced up Voltfruit. She leaned against him, humming contentedly as her eyes roamed the landscape in front of them.

“Are you enjoying our journey so far?’

He wrapped his arm around her, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

“Of course. I get to spend time with you and I get to travel for free. What else could a man ask for?”

She rolled her eyes, playfully bumping him before turning to give him a quick kiss. He smiled, leaning further back against the tree and popping another piece of Voltfruit into his mouth. They rested for a while before they got back onto their horses and continued on. They began heading east, the sun hitting them sharply in their faces and forming sweat to roll down their necks.

They arrived at the entrance to the Hidden Village shortly before noon. Link hopped off of Epona and grabbed both horses by the reins to lead them in. Zelda’s eyes went wide, trying to take in the sights around her as much as she could. No longer was the Village in ruins, but instead the buildings had been rebuilt and looked brand new. The windows that had once been boarded up were fixed, and doors left hanging on their hinges were fixed and painted. The mountains surrounding were a dark shade of green, with grass beginning to grow in patches around them. Impaz was outside of her home, sweeping away dust. Upon hearing the sound of hooves, she looked up and a wide smile graced her wrinkled face.

“Why, by the goddesses, Link! What a pleasant surprise.”

He waved at her and jogged forward to meet her. He bent down to give her a hug and she squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. Zelda watched the gesture from afar, smiling softly to herself as she approached slowly. Impaz pulled away and glanced at Zelda curiously.

“Now, who might this be?”

Link gently pulled Zelda to him and interlaced their fingers.

“Impaz, I would like for you to meet Princess Zelda, my fiance.”

She let out a surprised gasp before rushing forward, bowing in front of the Princess.

“It is truly an honor to meet you, Your Highness,” Impaz announced.

Zelda returned the bow before gesturing for Impaz to stand.

“Please, no need for the formalities. Call me Zelda. It is an honor to meet you as well, Impaz.”

Impaz smiled and glanced between the two. Before she could make any comments, Link jumped in.

“Who rebuilt the village? Don’t tell me you were hiding superior strength all this time!”

She chuckled, shaking her head.

“No, I’m afraid not! Darbus and his Gorons were here. They had gotten word from a man named Ichiro to come and rebuild the village. They stayed with me for about three months. The Gorons are such a lovely, friendly race. They rebuilt everything and then left for Death Mountain.”

_ Ezlo must have arranged this _ , Zelda thought.  _ Link must have told her about Impaz and the Hidden Village _ .

“My goal now is to build the village to its former glory. I can’t remember the last time I saw so many friendly faces around here. Even though this village was initially reserved for my people, I am open to anyone moving here.”

Link craned his neck to look around him while she talked. He noticed that Ichiro had mentioned to Darbus to make sure that an inn, market, and government building were built. The Council had made an agreement that those three buildings would need to be a staple for all of the rebuilt towns. The homes looked very nice too and he vaguely envied those who would be living there.

“I’m beyond happy with the results. Although it’s just me here for now, I feel even more at home.”

The three smiled at each other. She took note of their bags on Epona and Angus and gasped.

“Pardon me for talking your ears off! Please, take your horses to the Inn. You can take your pick of any room. Everything is furnished and brand new. I go by and clean every building often, so don’t worry about dust or a mess. My only wish is that you would join me for dinner.”

“Of course,” Zelda mused. “We would be honored to.”

Impaz resumed brooming outside her home while Zelda and Link made their way to the Inn. A small stable was adjacent to it, with fresh hay and water available for their horses. They left them there and made their way inside. The first floor was lovely, with a front desk adorned with flowers and plants. A makeshift dining area was to the right, with a bar far to the back. The stairs that led to the actual rooms were to the left and the two rushed upstairs. The Inn was made of three floors, with the second and third being reserved for guests. They made their way up to the third all the way to the end of the hallway. Link opened the last door on the left and began setting their things down.

“This inn is probably the coziest we have stayed at so far,” Zelda stated, glancing around her.

“I agree. The Desert was a close second, despite the heat.”

Zelda collapsed onto the bed and curled up into a ball.

“Wake me up when it’s dinner time.”

Chuckling, Link kicked off his boots and crawled into bed next to her. The two napped for the remainder of the day, exhausted from being up early and from their travels so far. When they awoke, the room was dark and they feared that they had missed dinner with Impaz. They jumped up, quickly brushing themselves off and rushing to her home.

Impaz had just finished setting the table when they walked in. She took one look at their hurried appearances and burst out laughing.

“My goddesses! Are you two okay? You look like you were out racing your horses.”

Zelda flushed and looked away. Link was quick to explain.

“No, we took a nap and were worried that we had missed dinner.”

“You’re just in time,” Impaz winked.

They sat at the table and thanked her as she served them. Zelda blessed the meal and they happily dug in. Impaz began to talk after taking a bite of her food.

“Zelda, I’m sure you’re curious so I will give you my backstory. I am the last of a tribe that used to watch over the Royal Family. We were called the Sheikah, the shadows in the dark. Our tribe worked with powerful magic, and we used it to prevent evil from taking this land of Hyrule. I came from a long line of women who had worked as the Princess’ nursemaid. I worked with your grandmother, Princess Zelda Harkinian Nayru. She was a gifted harp player and archer.”

Zelda felt her heart stop. She didn’t know too much of her grandmother, as she had died suddenly when she was three. Her mother had told her stories about her, how she had serenaded her with her harp and always spent time outside sparring with the soldiers. Her grandfather had been less than pleased but, being descended from the Goddess Hylia, he knew better than to mess with her.

“I was there briefly after she died. At that point, the civil war within my tribe had begun. I unfortunately had to leave my post to stay with my family. Slowly, our tribe began to dwindle. There had always been those who opposed our purpose and who wanted to use our magic for evil. A few broke off and left to form their own clan. The few who were left fled Hyrule in hopes of being able to prosper and flourish.”

Sorrow clouded her face and she looked down regretfully.

“My son was killed in the war. My husband couldn’t handle the grief and died after. I was left the lone matriarch of my lineage. It saddens me that I will not be able to pass on my Royal duty.”

Zelda grabbed Link’s hand under the table. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw her own swimming with tears. He gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

“After that, I was left alone here. The Bulbins came in then and took over the village. It wasn’t until Link arrived that I was set free.”

Impaz turned to Link and gave him a sad smile.

“I am eternally grateful to you.”

Zelda waited a moment before she began bombarding Impaz with questions. She took a sip from her drink and cleared her throat.

“May I ask what kind of magic the Sheikah were in possession of?”

Impaz smirked. “Princess, do you know any magic? As Hylia’s descendant, I’m sure you’re capable of it.”

Zelda gave a slow nod. “Yes. I have been trained in magic since I was a young girl.”

Link thought back to when Zelda gave up her body for Midna. He knew that it had been a combination of magic and her need to help Midna. He thought back to Zelda summoning the Light Arrows and helping him against his battle with Ganondorf.

His fiance truly was magical.

“The Sheikah were capable of dark magic. However, we only used it for good. We were good at deception and stealth. There were cases when I had to use magic to sneak around the Castle when we thought intruders had entered. I even used magic to protect your grandmother. She was capable, but my magic was more powerful.”

The smirk on her face grew wider and she lifted her hand, snapping her fingers. The candles that had been lit around the room blew out, leaving the two in darkness. Link immediately tensed and reached behind him for his sword, only to realize that he had left it in the Inn.

_ Damn it _ .

The room was lit again, but Impaz was gone. Zelda let out a loud gasp and jumped up, looking around her. The hairs on the back of Link’s neck began to stand up. Impaz’s voice rang out, her laughs echoing around the room.

“I may look fragile, but my magic is still powerful.”

Link began to look around the room desperately, his hand clamping tight around Zelda’s.

“Do not be afraid, young lovers. I mean no harm.”

The candles went out and then quickly were lit again. Impaz was once again sitting in her seat, eating dinner like nothing had just happened. They froze in their spot, staring at her with wide eyes. Impaz merely raised an eyebrow at them.

“What? Something the matter?”

Zelda sank down into her seat. Link did likewise.

“Wow,” she could only whisper.

Impaz chuckled, reaching for her cup.

“My magic is strong, but it wasn’t strong enough to fight the Bulbins. But it is alright. It is what it is.”

Link’s heart was still pounding as he reached for his drink, chugging it down. Impaz laughed and stood to refill it.

“Impaz, what do you know of the Princesses before?”

“Beyond your grandmother?”

Zelda nodded.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

“I know that the last Princess who faced Ganondorf was your grandmother’s grandmother. She was a very wise woman, but a very troubled one. She felt immense guilt for how she dragged the Hero of Time into saving Hyrule, and she was deeply in love with him.”

She sighed.

“She spent her whole life regretting her decision and wanting for the two to get married. He was made a knight, and she fought her Council to give him a title so they could get married. Eventually, the title was granted on one condition: that he aid the army with a small rebellion that had occurred. The enemies were fierce loyalists to the Evil King. The Hero fought in vain but, alas, he was killed.”

Zelda felt a pang in her heart. Link’s fists tightened, as he thought of his ghostly mentor and the sadness that seemed to constantly emanate from him. Hell, if he had lost Zelda he would be devastated too.

“They had a very tragic love story. From my understanding, their ancestors had fared much better.”

This time, it was Link’s turn to grab Zelda’s hand. He interlaced their fingers and gave her a tight squeeze.

_ Don’t leave me _ .

Impaz sighed, setting her utensils down. She had finished her meal.

“Do you have any other questions for me, my dear?”

“Not at the moment, no. Thank you, Impaz.”

She smiled, standing to gather their plates and bustling to the kitchen. She emerged then, standing in the doorway as she studied them.

“Words can’t express how happy I am to know that you two are engaged. I can see a happy, loving future for you both. You two are going to have a wonderful marriage.”

The two couldn’t help but exchange an amorous look. Impaz looked at them fondly, remembering her husband and how madly in love she had been with him. Her heart ached but she was happy to see the two so head over heels.

“I’m sure you two didn’t stop here to see me.”

“Impaz!” Link sputtered.

She smiled.

“I’m not offended, really. I’m actually flattered that you thought of me when you thought of privacy.”

She walked back over to the kitchen and returned with a teapot. She began to pour herself a cup of tea.

“I may be isolated, but I am very aware of Hyrulean news. Plus, Darbus and his Gorons stop by from time to time to fill me in. They’re looking forward to hosting you.”

Zelda flushed. She felt embarrassed that Impaz had caught on that she was trying to avoid her royal duties. But it seemed the Sheikah didn’t care as she waved her hand dismissively.

“No worries. Your grandmother was the same. She drove your grandfather quite wild.”

She took a sip of her tea and gave a content sigh.

“You two are free to relax here as much as you want to. The whole inn is yours. If you need anything of me, please let me know. I’ll give you two your privacy.”

Link internally gave a relieved sigh. He adored Impaz, he cared for her deeply and wanted her to live well and prosper. But he also wanted to avoid prying eyes and conversation. He was sure Zelda was the same and that she was relieved as well.

“Thank you, Impaz,” Link said.

She nodded, taking another sip and waving them off. They wished her a good night and headed back to the Inn. They were still exhausted, despite their earlier nap, and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, the couple slept late and woke up in the late morning. Link awoke to Zelda’s hair in his face, the sweet, fragrant smell making him smile. Zelda was still fast asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. He knew she needed her sleep so he rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. They were halfway through their journey now and he knew the flurry of activity that would happen once they arrived back at the Castle. Ezlo had made it  _ very _ clear before they departed that they would make the engagement announcement and would plan the wedding for the Spring Equinox. Each of the goddesses were assigned a different equinox, with Hylia being associated with the Spring. He ran a hand down his face at the thought of being named Prince Consort and, eventually, King Consort. The Council had the final say regarding his King title, but he had a feeling he would remain Prince Consort while he was married to Zelda.

Goddesses, he was going to get married.

It hadn’t even been a year since he had finished his adventure and now he was  _ marrying _ the Princess he had saved. Hell, marriage had been far from his mind, even while he lived in Ordon! The whole village had expected him to marry Ilia and, while the two were good friends, he couldn’t picture himself married to her. The thought of being a father frightened him even more. He knew that the Council ( _ Ezlo _ ) would put pressure on the two to produce an heir.

The room seemed to close in on him then. He tried to steady his breathing but goddesses, when had he begun hyperventilating?

“Link, are you alright?”

Zelda’s soft voice paused his panicking for a moment. She was staring at him with a worried expression, sleep still present in her eyes. He fell back onto his pillow, groaning as he placed an arm over his eyes.

“No. I’m not sure.”

He heard the shuffling of the blanket and felt Zelda gently grab his arm, pulling it away from his face. He slowly raised his eyes and met hers.

“Link. Talk to me.”

Sighing, he sat up in bed. She continued to watch him with the same worried expression.

“It’s just . . . it hit me all at once about what’s waiting for us when we arrive back at the castle. I mean, the engagement announcement is only the tip of the iceberg, Zel.”

She looked away from him then. In the morning light, she was absolutely beautiful. He admired her face as he waited for her to respond.

“I know, I feel the pressure too. It’s why I was hoping we could stop somewhere and extend our travels.”

She shuffled herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I just started thinking about the engagement, and that turned into the wedding, and then that turned to babies and I just -”

“You were thinking about having a baby with me?”

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and now it was his turn to look away.

“. . . No?”

“Link! Weren’t you the one who told me that I needed to ‘learn how to talk to you?’”

“I - well - we - you -” he narrowed his eyes at her. “Touche.”

She giggled, reaching up to pinch his cheek. He pouted and threw his hands up.

“Okay, yes, I thought about having babies. Or more like  _ producing an heir _ .”

Zelda couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Oh, hush. You’re starting to sound like Ezlo.”

She slipped out of bed and began to stretch.

“Why don’t we just enjoy the next two days? Impaz is already being generous enough. Let’s just relax, okay, Link?”

She gave him a small smile before entering the washroom. Link sighed, following suit and getting ready for the day. After breakfast, the two decided to sit on the porch of the Inn and just  _ relax _ . Zelda had received a few letters from the castle, much to her chagrin, and she knew she needed to respond to them. Link, on the other hand, had time to sharpen and clean his weapons, something he didn’t do too often. He sat at the bottom of the steps, his weapons laid out neatly in front of him. He had decided to start with his sword, sharpening it with a small knife he carried.

Zelda was seated at a small table on the patio, eyes gazing over a letter from Ezlo. She had received a response from him when they had arrived in Zora’s Domain. He had been happy to hear from her and listened to her worry about Vaati.

_ My dearest Zelda, _

_ It warms my heart to hear from you. I hope your journey with Link has been going well and that you two have deepened your connection. I am not surprised to know that Lord Richard was a generous host and I’m sure Ashei will be as well. I’m excited to finally set my eyes on the Gerudo. I will have to arrange that trip after you return. _

_ As for the second half of your letter, I have also had concerns about Vaati long before he joined the council. Your Father had a rather tense relationship with his family and had no choice but to have him join the council. He has always had cruel intentions. I have been keeping an eye on him ever since your Father’s passing. I know with your engagement announcement that he has already begun plotting something. _

_ I will continue to keep an eye on him for you. Please take care of yourself. Tell Link I said hello. _

_ Lord President Ezlo _

Zelda began writing out her letter, taking her time to come up with an appropriate response. The two spent the day like this, with Link sharpening his weapons and Zelda writing letters. As Impaz had promised, she didn’t stop by and just let them be. As the sun began to set and they wrapped up their activities, the old Sheikah came by. She was holding a large tray with food and she let out a low whistle to Link.

“I noticed you were polishing your weapons but wow! They all look brand new!”

She walked up the porch steps and placed the tray in front of Zelda.

“I cooked dinner for you two. Don’t worry about returning everything, I can take care of that tomorrow. Enjoy your night!”

She squeezed Zelda’s shoulder affectionately and returned back to her home. Zelda told Link she would wait for him upstairs while he packed up his weapons. Just like the night before, the two ate their dinner and fell asleep quickly.

Although it was their last day in the Hidden Village, the two felt much more relaxed and rested. Impaz greeted them when they walked down for breakfast and asked if it would be okay for Link to help her with a few errands. He happily agreed to and Zelda told them to take their time, as she was going to explore the Village and take notes.

The two walked off and Zelda ran back to grab a small notebook. She made her way to the entrance and began drawing some sketches, adding small notes to her drawing. The beauty of the village amazed her, although she was sure the village hadn’t been beautiful when it was run down. She continued on, walking slowly while she sketched and made notes.

“I need to write another letter to Ezlo about populating this village,” Zelda muttered.

“Zel! Can you come here for a minute!”

She turned to see Link and Impaz across the village, waving to get her attention. She nodded, tucking the notebook into her jacket pocket and bustling across to reach them. The couple spent the rest of the afternoon helping Impaz out before she dismissed them with dinner. There was a strong spark between them as they ate their dinner on the patio, taking in the night sky while they flirted with each other. Zelda told Link she would meet him upstairs in bed while he returned the dishes to Impaz.

When Link entered their room, Zelda was already in bed. He pulled off his shirt, kicking his boots off and sliding into bed with her. They lay on their sides staring at each other, Link reaching up to cup her face. She gave him a gentle smile and leaned in forward to kiss him. They quickly fell into a passionate kiss, Zelda nipping at his bottom lip to slip her tongue in. HIs free hand reached up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She reached her arms up and encircled them around his neck, her fingers tangling at the hair at the base of his neck.

_ She tastes so sweet, it’s intoxicating _ .

Link felt a familiar strain in his pants and held back a groan. Traveling with Zelda had been both a pleasure but also torture. He was glad she had eased into being physical with him but he always found himself craving  _ more _ . He was still a man, after all.

A very,  _ very _ needy man.

She gave a soft pull and this time he couldn’t hold back the groan. Zelda felt heat rise in her body and settle in a pool at the bottom of her stomach. There was no denying that she was attracted to Link. She had always found herself so drawn to him since he had first appeared to him as a wolf. Perhaps it had been the curious way he had looked at her, rising up to see her face better when she removed her hood.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, cheeks flushed and breaths heavy. Zelda felt like a schoolchild with a crush and she couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her lips. Link smiled, cupping her face again and giving her a gentle kiss.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” he murmured.

Before she could respond, he leaned in again and kissed her  _ hard _ . She was taken aback by it but pulled him in even closer. Link moved his hand back to her waist and slowly began moving it up. He stopped at her ribs and Zelda froze.

“Is . . . is this okay?” he whispered.

She gave a slow nod, biting her lip in anticipation. He continued his slow movement up and grabbed her breast, squeezing it lightly. The sensation had Zelda’s toes curling and a soft moan slipping out. She was embarrassed at her reaction but it only seemed to spur Link on. He moved his lips down to her neck, leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses as he continued to squeeze.

_ By the Goddesses above, Link really knows what he’s doing _ .

Her fingers twitched around his neck and she  _ really _ wanted to touch him but she was so afraid. What if she wasn’t able to please him? She was afraid of making a fool out of herself and having him laugh or be uncomfortable. What if he thought she was pathetic?

They pulled apart again to catch their breath. His face was flushed, pupils blown wide as he studied her face with hooded eyes. Desire pooled deep inside of her and she shook her thoughts away.

_ No _ .

She made the decision to get out of her head and just let her body act. She kissed him hard this time, tugging on his hair and pulling him close. She grabbed his hand and led it back to her breast. He gave a tight squeeze, breathing out her name as he trailed kisses down her neck again. She released her hand and shakily moved it down his body. She felt him tense as she reached the waistband of his trousers before she used a finger to brush against the  _ very _ prominent bulge. He shivered, his eyes screwed shut as he took in the sensation.

_ She never ceases to amaze me _ .

She was emboldened by his reaction and used her whole hand, palming his bulge as she kissed him. He squirmed underneath her touch. She let her finger trace the outline, squeezing the head before she traced her fingers up, teasing his navel. He bit her lip, moaning so loud she felt heat rush to her core.

Link pulled away, face beet red and out of breath.

“Zel, as much as I would love to continue on, I can’t hold back.”

She blinked at him, heat rushing to her cheeks.

“As much as I want to take the next step, I, er, respect you too much.”

“ _ Respect _ me? What am I, your grandmother?”

His face turned an even deeper shade of red, if possible.

“No! You’re my girlfri - fiance! I just . . .”

He rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re the Princess of Hyrule. I feel bad defiling you.”

She laughed, pulling away to lie down to sleep.

“You’re being ridiculous. Let’s go to bed then, grandpa.”

He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the still prominent bulge as he curled up behind her. She gave him a quick kiss before turning away, body still tingling from where he had touched her. If someone had told her she would be fooling around with Link when she had first discovered her feelings for him, she would have laughed in their face.

And yet, here she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with the Saturday update ! I hope everyone has been well & taking care of themselves :)
> 
> The Sheikah are honestly my favorite race in the Legend of Zelda (tied with the Gorons). I was really disappointed that their story wasn't fleshed out in Twilight Princess so I wrote what I think happened and why there weren't present in the game. I was also disappointed that Impaz wasn't used more in the game; I thought it would be so awesome to see her aid Link more than just giving him the Dominion Rod.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading, leaving comments, bookmarking, & giving kudos. Until next time ! :)


	13. XIII. Stagnant Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda and General Link arrive at Kakariko, the prospect of dealing with Vaati making Zelda nervous. The two have their first argument and take their relationship to the next level.

Princess Zelda and General Link arrived at Kakariko Village in the late morning, their horses neighing happily as their journey was finished. The shaman, Renado, greeted them, his young daughter Luda trailing quietly behind him. Link hopped off Epona and gave him a firm handshake, smiling up at him. He gave a small wave to Luda, who shyly waved back.

“Link. What a blessing to see you again. I hope you’ve been well.”

“I have, thank you. I hope you and Luda have been safe.”

“We have been, thanks to you, boy,” Renado smiled.

He clapped a hand on his shoulder, patting it. Zelda dismounted off of Angus and walked over to them. Renado and Luda immediately sank to their knees in a bow, heads looking at the ground.

“Please rise. There is no need for formalities.”

Luda stood, her eyes sparkling at the sight of seeing the Princess before her eyes.  _ She’s so pretty and elegant. I can see why she’s the Princess _ .

Link caught her awed look and tried to hide a smile.  _ Same Luda, same _ .

“It is truly an honor to host you for the next three days, Your Highness,” Renado remarked.

He looked behind them at their horses and chuckled, as they began to make their way to the Light God’s spring.

“Your horses can rest in our newly built stable. Come, let me show you to the Inn.”

The couple followed Renado as they walked down the dirt path. Link was surprised to see the village rebuilt. The sanctuary was fixed up, the shades that had been hanging off the windows fixed and the whole building repainted. It was surrounded by lush grass and colorful flowers. The Malo Mart had been expanded and now stood as a two story building. A young woman clapped her hands excitedly, a few stands holding various fruits and vegetables on either side of her. The homes that had been completely destroyed to the right were rebuilt as tall apartment homes, with a few people hanging out chatting. More homes had been added as well, with a few even on the hill behind Barnes’ Bombs. The Inn was the building that stood out the most. The whole building looked brand new, with new bricks, new windows, and a third floor that was level with the hot springs. A few stalls lined the street, with both Gorons and Hylians selling their wares.

The village had really prospered.

Renado led them up the ramp of the Inn and they entered the lobby. A teen boy was behind the counter, giving them a friendly wave and quick bow of his head. Renado returned the greeting and turned to them.

“I gave you two the entire third floor. It’s all to yourself.”

“Renado, you really shouldn’t have,” Link argued. “Really, it’s too much.”

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nonsense! Only the best for the Princess and Hero of Twilight.”

The teen’s ears perked up and he looked over at them curiously.

“If you two need anything, please talk to Kidoh here.”

Kidoh the teen bowed stiffly, not daring to look up. Link chuckled and thanked Renado.

“We’ll stop by and see you once we unpack and settle in,” he promised.

The two greeted Kidoh again, who introduced himself again and nervously handed them their room keys. They thanked him and made their way to the stairs, climbing to the third floor. As Renado promised, the entire third floor was empty. Link offered his room for the night, unlocking the door and setting their bags down. The room was homely, with a full bed covered in traditional Kakariko blankets. A small dresser was to the left, a simple vase of sunflowers adorning it. To the right, a mirror hung on the wall alongside a small bookcase.

“Very cute,” Zelda remarked.

Renado was waiting for them outside the Sanctuary. He wrapped up his conversation with an eldery woman and turned to them.

“I hope you like the Inn.”

“It’s very cute,” Zelda said, smiling.

He gestured for them to enter the Sanctuary. The inside was much the same, with the walls being repainted as well and a small shrine for the goddesses now in front of the large statue.

“Let’s talk business,” Zelda began. “First, let me start with this. I want to check in with you regarding construction. Ichiro sent men throughout Hyrule to repair each village. Are you satisfied with the results? Is there anything that is still unfinished?”

Renado rubbed his chin in thought.

“I am very thankful for Ichiro’s men. As Link knows, the village was in shambles during the Twilight Invasion. Many of our people fled once the monsters appeared. But, once his men arrived, they were quick to repair the broken buildings. I worked with them on designs and where the new additional buildings would go.”

He smiled at the Princess then.

“Like I said, I am very thankful for Ichiro and his men. They brought the village back to life. So, yes, I am very satisfied with the results.”

Zelda gave a nod, her way of saying she was relieved.

“The only building that is still in progress is the new government building. We decided to have it on top of the hill so the soldiers could be stationed at the top and watch over everything. We rebuilt it so an office for Vaati could fit at the bottom.”

She felt her heart stop at the mention of his name. Link stiffened beside her.

“Thank you for answering so honestly. Now, is there anything that you require of me? Anything that you are unhappy with?”

Renado leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin again.

“Hm, unhappy you say? No, I’m satisfied so far. I would like to establish some more trade with Castle Town, since we  _ do _ have the original Malo Mart here.”

“I’m sure Malo would love that,” Link agreed.

“It would help to stimulate our revenue here. Plus, it could also provide more jobs here.”

Zelda was impressed with his economics knowledge and made a mental note about it.

“Thank you for your input. I will make a note of this and report it to the Eldin representative.”

The thought of Vaati again had her feeling sick. She knew it was inevitable that she would have to see him soon, especially since his family had roots in Kakariko. Although he lived in the Castle now, with the village being complete the two would have to meet.

To say she was dreading that meeting was an understatement.

They chatted business a bit more and, when they wrapped up, Renado offered to give them a quick tour. Link offered his elbow to Zelda and they were off. They started at the new Malo Mart, where he explained that the first floor served as a grocery and the second for clothing and other merchandise. The new apartment homes had been preferred because they were able to fit more families into the space. The building towered over the rest of the village, with each porch decorated with different things. They stopped to take a look at the stalls, introducing themselves to the merchants and promising to buy some items during their downtime. Barnes’ Bombs had been touched up, with lots of flashy signs covering the walls. They entered and greeted the quirky man, who had expanded his inventory and offered Link a deal. They climbed the hill to the government building, the soldiers greeting their General and quickly catching up.

Renado dropped them off at the Inn and invited them for dinner. The couple happily accepted and agreed to meet him at his home around six. The two entered the Inn again, Kidoh looking up from his book to greet them again. They made their way back to their room and decided to rest until dinner.

***

Renado and Luda had moved into a unit on the first floor of the apartment building. It was a surprisingly big space, with two bedrooms for each of them and a cozy kitchen and dining room. Renado had greeted them at the door, informing them that Luda had  _ insisted _ on cooking dinner and that she was finishing up. They thanked him again for the invitation and sat at the dinner table, engaging in light conversation.

“Dinner’s ready!”

Luda proudly walked in, placing two pots down. She happily served everyone a meal of grilled cucco and steamed rice. As usual, Zelda blessed the meal and they dug in. Despite being shy earlier, Luda was full of questions for the two.

“How has your journey been so far? You two must see so much traveling through Hyrule.”

Zelda chuckled, wiping her mouth before she spoke.

“It’s gone well, thank you. And yes, we have discovered plenty of beautiful sights along the way.”

“Have you had a favorite, Link?”

He chuckled, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward.

“You know, that’s a difficult question, Luda. I’ve enjoyed something about every visit. I was excited about the Desert the most because we got to meet the Gerudo. The heat was unbearable though.”

Luda’s eyes lit up. “The Gerudo?”

“Yes. Have you heard of them?” Zelda inquired.

She shook her head. Now, it was Zelda’s turn for her eyes to sparkle. Link knew she was excited to give a history lesson so he chuckled and sat back. The Princess launched into an extensive history of the Gerudo, from their founding and establishment in the Desert to the birth of Ganondorf and their descent. Luda hung on to her every word, her dinner long forgotten. Renado and Link exchanged amused expressions behind their cups. When Zelda was finished, Luda was practically levitating.

“Wow Your Highness, you’re so smart! Thank you for that information.”

Zelda flushed, mumbling a bashful  _ thank you _ before resuming her meal. Link smiled proudly at her and reached for her hand under the table.

“Renado, because I trust you so much I have some exciting news to share with you.”

Luda’s ears perked up and she looked excitedly at them. Renado set his utensils down and gave Link his full attention.

“Princess Zelda and I are engaged.”

He saw a flicker of surprise cross Zelda's face before she resumed her usual facade of neutralness. Luda squealed, clapping her hands excitedly while Renado congratulated them, giving them his blessing.

“The goddesses have truly blessed you two already. Your marriage is going to be a happy one.”

The rest of the dinner was comfortable, with Zelda feeling as if she had known Renado her whole life. She could see why Link was so relaxed around him and how he easily opened up to him. When they finished dinner, Zelda helped Luda clean up and do the dishes. Renado studied Link’s face carefully and quietly spoke.

“Pardon me if this question is inappropriate, but what happened with Ilia?”

Link froze.

“You don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable.”

“N-no, it’s fine, you just caught me off guard. I, uh . . .”

He glanced at the kitchen to make sure Zelda was out of earshot and sighed.

“I returned to Ordon after Ganondorf was defeated. I tried my best to return to my old life but it felt impossible. My whole life changed the second I was told that I was the Hero chosen by the Goddesses. No one related to what I had been through.”

He rubbed his arm as a way to comfort himself.

“It was hard enough dealing with the nightmares. I knew no one would relate so I returned back to the Castle, hoping I could distract myself with work or something. Zelda was about to leave for her three week survey so I joined along. And well . . . it went from there.”

Renado nodded with a hum of understanding.

“I see. Well, regardless, I am very happy for you two, truly.”

Zelda and Luda returned then. The couple thanked them again and returned to the Inn. Kidoh was gone and an older man was in his place, dozing off behind the desk. They quietly shuffled past him and up to the third floor, collapsing into Link’s bed.

***

“I really don’t want to, Link.”

The next morning, the two were laying in bed wrapped around each other. Kidoh had left a message from Vaati, inviting the Princess to lunch to discuss “political matters.” Now, Zelda was in a sour mood knowing she was going to see him today.

“It’s better that you just get it out of the way, Zel,” Link sighed.

He rubbed her back comfortingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Everything will be alright. If you want, I can kill him before anyone realizes he’s gone.”

“ _ Link _ .”

He held his hands up.

“What? I’m just offering.”

She shook her head, moving to get out of bed. Yawning, she gave a long stretch and crossed her arms.

“Well, I suppose I should get ready. Now or never, I guess.”

She walked past the bed to the dresser and Link took that opportunity to lightly spank her behind. Heat immediately rushed to her face and she whipped around to look at him incredulously.

“I -  _ excuse me _ .”

“It was a good luck pat,” he shrugged.

Link got up then, excusing himself to the washroom. He sent a quick wink to Zelda and closed the door behind him.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered.

***

Zelda found herself sitting stiffly in the Inn’s dining room as she waited for Vaati to arrive. Link had decided to pay his respects to the late Zora Queen at the Kakariko Village graveyard. He told Zelda he would be back after the meeting and would be there to reassure her. The two had agreed to meet at twelve noon sharp but she decided to get there early in the hope that they could conclude the meeting quickly. She sighed, trying to keep her composure.

“Your Highness.”

_ Do  _ not _ narrow your eyes _ .

“Lord Vaati.”

She stood to greet him and he gave her a quick bow. They sat down and he merely watched her with guarded eyes.

“Thank you for taking the time to meet me, Lord Vaati. It is of utmost importance that we discuss Eldin and its construction. First, let me start by saying that I am very impressed by the outcome of Kakariko Village. I spoke to Renado and he is very pleased.”

He scoffed, picking at his nails.

“Thank you. I made sure Ichiro did as told.”

_ Do  _ not  _ glare at him. Keep yourself composed. _

“Very well. As for Death Mountain, have you checked in with the Gorons? How is that faring so far?”

“The Gorons are well, Your Highness,” he sighed.

_ Curse him _ .

“Lord Vaati, with all due respect, it is your duty as the representative for Eldin to ensure that all of its citizens are well. Since we are in the process of reconstruction, it is  _ imperative _ that you communicate so you are informed when everything is complete.”

It was hard to hide the venom in her voice. A look of surprise flickered across his face before it hardened.

“I apologize, Your Highness. Please, ask the question again.”

She cleared her throat, straightening her posture even more. She repeated it and noted that he was suppressing a sigh.

“The Gorons have constructed their own city within the mines. They are beyond pleased with the result. I assume you and the Hero will be journeying there next?”

“That is correct.”

The same guarded look from earlier appeared again in his eyes.

“And how has your journey been so far? I expect you’ve been enjoying his company.”

_ What is he insinuating by that? _

“Our journey has been well, thank you.”

Vaati leaned forward slightly in his chair, a dark cloud seeming to shadow his face.

“I hope the rest of your journey goes without any issues. And that the castle stays safe.”

A slow smile crept onto his face.

“Make sure to keep your eyes peeled.”

He stood up abruptly, thanking her for her time and walking off. It took Zelda a minute to process what had just occurred, mouth open in surprise. She heard the front door of the Inn slam and she flinched, letting out the breath that she had been holding.

_ Did that really just happen? _

***

“I cannot believe the  _ nerve _ of that man!”

Just like Link had promised, he had returned swiftly after visiting the Zora Queen’s grave. He had walked in, surprised to see Zelda sitting frozen in the dining room. Her mouth was still open with surprise and he rushed over to her to make sure he was alright. He had escorted her back to the room and asked her what had happened. The anger that emerged from her at his question caught him completely off guard.

She stood up from the bed, stomping back and forth as she fumed.

“He was so  _ dismissive _ throughout the whole meeting, as if  _ I _ was wasting his time. He’s the one who arranged the meeting, for goddesses’ sake!”

Link merely listened, nodding his head to affirm her that he was listening. Zelda kept pacing, her hands curled into tight fists at her sides.

“He even had the  _ nerve _ to ask about you and how our travels are going. He was  _ insinuating _ something but was too cowardly to say it. That despicable man!”

Link opened his mouth to say something but she continued on.

“And then the blatant  _ threat _ before he walked out? That man has so much coming to him, I swear on Nayru -”

“Zelda, why don’t you take a breath -”

“ _ Excuse _ me?” she seethed.

He flinched at the tone of her voice, shrinking down into his seat on the bed. Her eyes were aflame with fury and anger, and he realized at that moment that he never wanted to be the subject of her anger.

“Are you trying to tell me to  _ calm down _ ?”

“Wha - of course not, I just said -”

“I don’t need your opinion,  _ Link _ ,” she spat venomously.

Even though he knew that she was angry, her words still stung. He felt his heart break a little, feeling so belittled and hated by her at that moment. Zelda continued to walk back and forth, letting her anger overtake her. Link stood up then, striding past Zelda to the door.

“I have some business to take care of. I’ll see you later.”

She stopped her pacing, surprise flickering across her face at seeing him depart. Before she could respond, he closed the door, leaving her alone. She stood there, her mind trying to process the whole situation.

_ Did Link just . . . did he just walk out? _

***

“Oh! Your Highness! Link!”

The two were standing in front of the Inn when Renado spotted them, calling out their names to get their attention. They waved back at him and walked over to him.

“Good morning. I hope you two slept well. I understand that it’s your last day here so I wanted to do something special.”

He paused a moment before giving them a warm smile.

“I have reserved the hot springs for the entire day just for you two. No one will disturb you two while you are there.”

“Renado, we couldn’t take that,” Link objected.

He held up a hand.

“Nonsense. Please, accept it as a gift from me and the rest of us here.”

“We can’t thank you enough, Renado,” Zelda replied. “Thank you.”

Renado clasped his hands together.

“Now that I’ve gotten that out of the way,” he mused. “I have a favor to ask.”

He asked if the two would mind helping out the villagers. A few were still adjusting to their move to the village and needed assistance with a few errands here and there. The two happily agreed and Renado thanked them before rushing off. Link muttered something about checking on the soldiers first before walking off. Zelda felt her shoulders sag, feeling empty without him beside her. She felt guilty about how she had treated him yesterday but Link hadn’t given her a chance to apologize. Sighing, she turned and made her way to the apartment homes.

When the two had finished helping out the villagers, Zelda suggested that they bathe their horses in the Light God’s spring. Link agreed and the two led their horses to the front of the village. Epona was excited to be in the spring again and kept snorting happily. Link quickly got to work, rinsing off the dust from her mane and body. Angus was a bit more stubborn and it took Zelda a few minutes to get him to settle down.

When the two finished up, Zelda thanked the Light God for watching over them during their journey and blessed their horses. Exhausted from the day’s events, the two returned their horses to the stable and retired to the Inn. Before Kidoh ended his shift, he served them dinner and wished them luck on the rest of their journey. They ate in silence, refusing to meet each other’s eyes.

“Why don’t we take advantage of the hot springs? Renado reserved them for us, after all.”

He was caught off guard by her voice but he agreed. They finished their dinner and went upstairs to change into appropriate outfits for the hot spring.

Link was the first to arrive at the hot springs. He brought a towel and laid it alongside the spring. Zelda hadn’t arrived yet so he entered, sighing as the heat soothed his tense muscles. The heat made him sleepy and he closed his eyes, letting the heat overtake him. He was about to doze off when he heard quiet footsteps approaching. Yawning, he opened one eye and sat up.

Zelda was shyly peering at him, cheeks lightly flushed. She had piled her dark hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, showing off her delicate facial features and milky collarbones. When they had gone swimming in Zora’s Domain, she had chosen a modest swimsuit that hid most of her body and skin. But now, standing before him, she wore a revealing two piece that he recognized was currently in fashion. The swimsuit was of a dark blue color, a sharp contrast to her fair skin. The swimsuit top was cut in a way that dipped around her chest, accentuating her curves. Her stomach was exposed, with a bottom that highlighted her long legs.

“Um, sorry I’m late,” she apologized.

Link couldn’t get any words out of his mouth. He merely watched as she slowly approached him, sinking into the hot water beside him. She let out a relaxed sigh as she sank deeper in the water. Link was still frozen in shock next to her.

“Link, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday.”

He turned to face her. She was staring at him guiltily.

“I was angry and lashed out at you, which was not acceptable at all. You were trying to help me and I’m seriously sorry.”

She reached for his hand under the water, stroking it with her thumb. He interlaced their fingers and gave her a soft smile.

“I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing. It means a lot to me, Zel.”

He kissed her cheek. They smiled at each other before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They chatted about their day, talking about the different people they met and the errands they had done. Link told her about the absolutely  _ ridiculous _ task that a young wife had asked him to do. Zelda laughed and she felt even more relaxed.

The night began to get late and the two knew they would have to go to bed soon. Link felt guilty about ignoring Zelda and wanted to make it up to her. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her towards him, leaning in forward to kiss her. The two had slept in separate beds last night, with Link upset and opting to sleep on his own. He’d been craving her touch all day, daydreaming throughout the day of the feel of her skin under his fingertips. Zelda had been the same and had tried to hide her neediness all day. She melted into the kiss and, on instinct, wrapped her arms around his neck. They quickly deepened the kiss, Zelda turning her body to face him wholly. The hot water splashed around them as the two moved around to get comfortable.

Link slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing Zelda to moan lightly. She tugged at his hair needily, eliciting a groan from him. His hands began to roam her body, moving down to her waist before settling on her hips, squeezing lightly. She released the hold around his neck and traced her fingers down to his chest, tracing the muscles and moving down to his stomach. He tensed slightly at her touch but relaxed. He moved his hands down to her ass, grabbing a handful before squeezing hard.

_ By the goddesses, this isn’t enough. May the Great Three forgive me for having these thoughts. _

Zelda bit back a moan and tried to focus on anything but the pleasure coursing through her body. She felt guilty that she was relishing in such vulgarity but she knew she wanted  _ more _ .

_ Damn it, I want more but I feel bad for telling Zelda. I don’t want to pressure her. _

Link had meant what he said about respecting her and not wanting to sully her. Although the two were engaged, he still felt terrible for having these carnal thoughts. He tried to push them away but failed. A frustrated whine left his lips and he pulled himself away.

“Zel, I can’t, I just -”

“Link, it’s okay, relax.”

He sucked in a deep breath, running a hand shakily through his hair.

“I meant what I said about respecting you.”

She sighed, shaking her head.

“We are adults, Link. We can respect each other and be intimate. It’s part of being in a relationship.”

_ Goddesses, where did that come from? _

He hesitated, biting his lip as he thought about what she had said.

“I want more, Zel,” he whispered.

They sat staring at each other, their breaths slowly returning to normal. Link’s cheeks were flushed but Zelda suspected it had nothing to do with the heat. Her mind scrambled as she kept replaying what he had just said. 

_ I want more, Zel. _

What else more could she do for him? Her mind quickly went through all of the human anatomy books she had read, cursing herself for skipping over the human sexuality sections because she had feared it was taboo. Of course, when she had started puberty, Auru had given her a very detailed lesson on human anatomy and the changes that were expected to come. He had also given her a quick, stern lesson in human sexuality, warning her of the consequences of her “sinful actions.” She flushed at the memory, thinking about how she had felt ashamed at her curiosity about the topic.

Link was still staring at her desperately, his tongue slowly licking his lips as he waited for her to do  _ something _ .

_ Zelda, don’t think, just  _ act.

She kissed him again, slowly this time, relishing in the feel of his lips moving greedily against hers. Her hand moved up to his chest before slowly trailing down to the waistband of his trunks. She felt Link tense before he slowly relaxed. She pulled back, resting her forehead against his as she sucked in a deep breath to steady herself.

With shaking hands, she slipped her fingers past his waistband.

Her fingers brushed past his wet hair before coming into contact with a hard piece of flesh. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she realized what she was touching but she steeled herself to keep going. Link was panting, eyes screwed shut at the sensation of her fingers on him. He squeezed her hips tightly and she was sure that she would have bruises in the morning. She let her fingers trace the shape of him, relishing in the feel of the veins running along him and how it twitched with every touch. She spared a glance at Link and saw that he was biting his lip in an attempt to hide his moans. The sight of him so aroused spurred her on and she gave a gentle squeeze. His mouth fell open and she felt heat rush to her core at the sound of his voice calling her name, cracking as he fought back another moan.

_ Goddesses, I am so attracted to him. Why was I holding back this whole time? _

Link leaned in forward and pressed his lips to her neck, his tongue sliding out to lick at it. She continued to squeeze him before she was stopped by Link clamping down on her wrist.

“Wait, hold on,” he panted. “Let’s get out of the water.”

He didn’t let go of her wrist and pulled her out of the water. She nearly fell back at the sudden movement but Link caught her, helping her adjust before he kissed her hard. He pulled back and reached for his trunks before pausing.

“Um . . . is this okay?” he asked nervously.

Zelda knew she couldn’t go back now so she gave a slow nod. He sucked in a breath and pulled his trunks down in one move. She couldn’t stop her eyes from going wide as she took in his . . . er . . .

“Zel? Are you okay?”

She slowly turned away and looked at him. There was a hint of embarrassment on his face and she was confused.

“What? Yes, I’m fine. Why?”

He blinked, the embarrassment still evident on his face.

“Well, um, it’s just . . . the way you’re looking at . . . it.”

_ God, this crashed and burned so fast _ , Link grimaced.

Zelda quickly put her hands up, waving them around.

“N-no! It’s just - I - um -”

Link continued to stare at her worried.

“This is my first time seeing a penis.”

The laugh that escaped his mouth immediately had her feeling self conscious and she had to fight back tears. He leaned in to kiss her and smiled.

“Zel, that’s okay. You’re the first person to see my penis.”

“Really?”

He chuckled.

“Yes Zel, really. I’m honored that you’re my first.”

They smiled at each other before she let out a shy giggle.

“I . . . I ruined the moment, didn’t I?”

He shook his head.

“No, I knew there would be some awkwardness when we got to this point. It’s perfectly okay.”

She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered down, staring down at his still erect member. Sucking in a quiet breath, she reached down and grabbed it in her hand again. He flinched at the sensation before letting his head roll back. She ran her fingers down his length, tracing the head before moving back down. Link caught her wrist again.

“No, do it like this,” he uttered.

He guided her hand, showing her how to stroke him. He started her off slow, letting her get accustomed to the feeling of him and to get a feel of a rhythm. Eventually, he released her wrist and took in the feeling of intense pleasure he was feeling. Zelda began to pick up the pace, moving her hand faster to see how Link would react. He let out a rather loud moan, his fingers once again grabbing her hips tightly.

“Faster,” he gasped out. “Please, Zel, faster.”

She obeyed him, stroking him so quick she was sure he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. The grip on her hips tightened to the point that she began to wince in pain but she ignored it, focusing more on pleasuring Link. He uttered out a string of incoherent words letting her know that he was getting close. She kept on at her pace before he came, catching her off guard with the intensity of his orgasm and the semen that ejected out. Link’s chest was heaving, eyes still closed as he basked in his post-orgasm joy. He opened one eye and peered at her.

“That was . . . amazing. You have wonderful hands.”

She giggled, accepting his compliment. He kissed her forehead before studying her intensely.

“Do me a favor. Go grab your towel and lay down on it.”

Staring at him confused, she gave him a curt nod before doing as he said. She lay her towel down, carefully laying down on it and turning her head to look at him. His eyes seemed to have darkened considerably, watching her like a wolf on the hunt. Heat coursed through her body at the sheer  _ wildness _ of his look and she bit her lip, aroused. He crawled over to her, kissing her sweetly as he let his hands explore her body. He squeezed her breasts, moving his hands south until his hands were at her swim bottoms. Holding her breath, she waited for him to make a move.

Just like she had done, he slipped down her bottoms in one move.

The cool night air hitting her at her most sensitive point made her shiver, covering herself on instinct. Link’s eyes never strayed away from her, taking in her naked nether regions. He kissed her again but let his fingers begin to stroke her slowly. Pleasure immediately coursed through her and she let out a breathy moan. She felt him pull away and looked up to see him staring at his fingers.

“Zel, you’re so wet,” he murmured.

“I-I’m sorry?” she stuttered out.

“No, no, it’s  _ amazing _ ,” he said in amazement.

He let his finger move back and began to stroke her again, collecting her wetness on his fingers. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she panted out, eyes slowly closing as she took in all the sensations she was feeling. Link inserted one finger slowly, causing her to feel a tinge of pain. He felt her tense and he leaned down, stroking her hair.

“Let me know if I’m hurting you, okay?” he whispered.

She nodded, leaning in to give him a quick peck. He slowly inserted his finger, pumping in and out to get her accustomed to the feeling. When he deemed her comfortable, he added a second finger. She moaned out loudly, quickly clasping a hand over her mouth. Link chuckled at her reaction. He began to circle her clit with his thumb, causing Zelda to arch her back in pleasure. She felt an unfamiliar tight feeling begin to form in her lower stomach and she squirmed around at the feeling. Link felt her tighten around him and figured that she was close. He kept the pace up, pumping his fingers and discreetly adding in a third finger while rubbing her clit quickly. Another loud moan left her lips and, this time, she didn’t bother to hide the sound. The tightness in her body exploded and she felt her body release, stars dancing behind her eyes as her body exploded with pleasure. Link kept on while she rode out her orgasm, pulling out when she collapsed back onto the towel, eyes shut tight. She felt him stroking her hair, the sensation pulling her out of her haze.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

She opened one eye to see Link staring at her worriedly. His face was still slightly flushed, his hair pressed to his forehead. Nodding, she tried to sit up but was too exhausted to do so. He shook his head, pushing her back to lay down.

“Stay. I’ll carry you back to our room.”

He quickly pulled his trousers back on and slipped her bottoms on, wrapping her in the towel and carrying her bridal style. Zelda rested her head on his shoulder, slowly beginning to doze off as he carefully walked down to their room. She didn’t remember getting tucked into bed but woke up briefly to find Link climbing in beside her, kissing her forehead and muttering a good night. She muttered out some nonsensical word, mind replaying the evening as she fell into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday ! I am back my friends with another update :D
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter but also struggled with writing it as well. I loved writing the tense scene with her & Vaati. I was excited to also write some light smut (hehe) but I was embarrassed as I was writing it too. I kept second guessing myself & wondering if I was writing both Zelda and Link accurately. Each version of Link and Zelda have their own personalities & I feel like TP Zelda & Link are the most . . . humble ? I wouldn't say humble is quite the word, but they're the most gentlest versions. Link grew up as a goatherd, so he lived a simple life before beginning his journey. Zelda was left as the sole heir to the throne and felt immense guilt for letting her kingdom succumb to the Twilight. As a couple, they have a soft tenderness between them that translates to awkwardness but deep affection. I know most people don't see that since they barely interact in the actual game, but it is seen the few times they interact. I tried to translate that into the hot springs scene.
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading, bookmarking, leaving comments, & giving kudos ! I really appreciate it :)


End file.
